


Parenthood

by FearTheHime



Series: Au of Parenthoods [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Family, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Irken, M/M, Parenthood, Two Fathers, cartoon, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 77,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: [M/N] or Smeetary worker [M/N] is sent down to earth with Zim, he was the one that raised Zim after all so it's technically his fault for how Zim is. That was his punishment, not that he minded.His favorite Smeet has always been Zim, despite his loud personality.
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim) & Reader
Series: Au of Parenthoods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557730
Comments: 100
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

[M/N] watched the base be constructed by the little drill that Zim shoved into the earth ground. It was a thin and tall house with green textures on the outside and a lawn filled with lawn gnomes and a small flag that says, I <3 Earth.

" EXCELLENT! Come my tallest!" Zim said as he marched towards the door, " We look like the typical human-worm family." Zim stared as [M/N], " though, I doubt a human would believe that you're a human in that disguise." Zim gestures towards [M/N] who glanced at himself. 

Instead of his lovely pale green skin, it was replaced with soft [S/C] skin that had any marks, his lovely yellow eyes were now of [B/C] eyes with [H/C] hair covering his once balled head. He had a human nose, a human pair of lips and a pair of human ears. He wore what adults did. He had a pair of jeans, a button up shirt and black shoes instead of his yellow Irken uniform. He looked human, Zim was the one who looked more like an alien. 

Hopefully, they wouldn't noticed. Or noticed GIR either, as a green dog that spoke.

" Yeah right." [M/N] scoffed, " Zim, I look more of a human than yourself, you're only wearing a wig and your lovely pink eyes are hidden by those dreadful things. Just use a hologram already!"

Zim shakes his head stubbornly, " No! I look wonderful! It is you that looks like an alien." Zim puffed his chest out a bit before tensing. " I-I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled my tallest." 

[M/N] sighs as he bends down a bit, he used his hand to ruffle Zim's fake hair and smiles, " Zim, when we are at home, here at the base, you may call me [M/N]." The taller Irken kept smiling, there was no sense for Zim to call him one of the almighty tallest, he was tall of course but he did not rule the armada or Irk like Purple and Red do. He ran most of the smeeteries on Irk and raised most of them. He so happens to be tall which quickly gain him respect because of his height but most of the respect leaves as soon as he talks about his favorite Smeet that he had a pleasure of raising himself. 

Invader Zim

He was the one who in named Zim, raised him for the first few weeks, sent him to invader academy and was there when Zim was given a award. Yes, he had dealt with some hardships from others for helping raise the Smeet that was deemed a lost cause or defective. He hated that word, [M/N] never thought of Zim as a defective, more mischievous and eccentric but never a defective. Who cares what other Irkens think?

Plus Zim was too cute to be a defective anyway.

" Though, when we are out of the base, please call me, Daddy or dad. It is you to decide." [M/N] pats the Irken's head once more and stood up. The inside of the base was basically plain, a huge tv in front of a couch. A large photo of a monkey hanged from behind the couch and there was a kitchen with a toilet in it too.

" Zim, I'm pretty sure that you don't put a toilet in the kitchen." [M/N] chuckles as he looked at it, " Shall we head to the lab? I'm getting tired." 

" Of course, my t-" Zim coughs into his fist, " [M/N], I'm sure my almighty tallest will send down your snacks. If not, we could go find some delectables on this PUTRID planet." He sneered at the word, " COMPUTER, OPEN ENTRANCE FOR [M/N]! DOWN TO THE SECOND LEVEL! WHERE HIS CHAMBERS IS." 

"UGH! Fine." The computer huffed as the couch moves up and a purple platform floats there, [M/N] gets on and stared at Zim expectingly.

" What? Something on my face?" Zim feels around his face. " TELL ME!"

" No, I'm waiting for you to come with me to sleep, just like old times when you were a Smeet." [M/N] smiles as he offers his hand, " Come on, you need rest before sending you to human school." 

" Us Irken's don't sleep." Zim said bluntly, " I'm NO LONGER A SMEETLING EITHER!" Zim loves the times that he got to sleep with his almighty tallest [M/N] when he was a young Smeet. He enjoyed all the jealous looks that he received from lower smeets when he got to nap with one of the tallest. He was honestly holding himself back from looking weak in front of [M/N]. Zim was an invader, not a Smeet at all!

" Alright, come along GIR." GIR jumps up and rushed to the platform and hugged [M/N]'s leg while shaking his robotic tail happily. " CAN YOU READ ME A BEDTIME STORY TOO ABOUT THE TACO PRINCESS?" He screeches and [M/N] only smiles, not minding the yelling at all. " of course." The platform began to lower and it closed behind them, the couch lower on the floor once more. 

" I am no smeetling. I must set up my computer and such..." Zim muttered as he walked to the toilet and stepped in, he pulled the lever and began sinking down. The platform began going down as he took his clever disguise off with his Pak. His arms crossed as his magenta eyes glared at the floor. He gets off the platform and walked to the computer and began typing in their coordinates for the delivery and where the armada can contact them. He began working on one plan that had to do with mind-control, but that took hours, around 1 am.

Zim yawns, He was halfway done but he felt sleepy, even if Irken's do not need sleep, he felt sleepy. " Curse you sleep~" Zim yawns once more before walking towards the platform, " COMPUTER! TAKE ME TO THE SECOND FLOOR!"

The platform began shooting upwards and stops, Zim held onto the railing a bit. " Zim wonders if they are sleeping.." Zim mutters as he walked down the hallway and opens the only door. The second floor was dedicated to his tallest, and he only needed a bedroom. The most fantastic and glorious room that Zim had made for his tallest. " My tallest?" Zim peeks in and heard GIR's soft snores. 

The room was quiet large and windowless, but cool. The room was dark purple like most rooms on Irk and on the massive ship. The bed was circular snapped and hover a few feet off the floor, and there was a picture of space hanging over the bed as well. The floor was hard purple title and had some furniture other than the bed. A metal bookshelf on the left side of the bed, two of them. One hover desk in the corner for him to make his own work or even do his own research if he so pleased. It was a room fit for a tallest like [M/N].

Zim enters the room and slowly walked to the bed, he could see GIR sleeping beside [M/N]'s feet and rolling around on the purple sheets and kicking his legs or twitching. Zim had his antennas down as he saw [M/N] in his Irken form. [M/N] laid his head on the pillow, his own antennas flickered and his eyes closed. Zim saw how peaceful he was, and he was happy.

He wasn't alone, he truly want alone. He had his loving caretaker, the one who made Zim, who made Zim great and powerful! He has his own planet to rule over and give to his tallest but best of all, [M/N] was here with him. [M/N] would be proud of him and was first to witness him rule over this dirty mud ball.

" Mhm, Zim?" [M/N] opens his yellow eye and saw the tiny Irken who flinched, and bows, " Zim, come now, get into bed with me to sleep. You looked sleepy." [M/N] smiles a bit as he moved the heavy blanket off himself a bit, Zim looked hesitant and nervous. " What's wrong? Did something happened?" 

" What? No! Of course not, it's...I don't want to seem weak in front of you.." Zim admitted, " Zim is not weak or acts like a smeet."

[M/N] smiles softly before letting out soft clicks from the back of his throat and purrs to calm down the Irken who seems to repeat the clicks and grunts. They kept letting out clicks before finishing a few minutes later. Zim slowly moved towards the hover bed, the spider legs helped him on the bed and slowly laying beside the taller Irken, [M/N] covers them with the cover and hugged the smaller Irken with him. 

Zim nuzzles into the older Irken and his scent and the sound of his purrs puts him to sleep. [M/N] nuzzles the top of Zim's head before slowly closing his eyes. His purrs still coming out from the back of his throat. 

He would look for a human job tomorrow, and maybe even join something human-y or buy something human-y as well.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M/N] is such a good dad

[M/N] flips the last pancake on the stack, he had used the human money that he transferred over from Irken money. He located for a human store station and bought what looked the easiest. Pancake batter, and little chips that look like chocolate, something to maintain him for most of today. He placed five pancakes on his plate, then three for Zim and the rest was for GIR. Breakfast was done!

" GOOD MORNING! IS THAT FOOD I SMELL!" GIR screeches as he lunched himself into his plate, and dragging the plate down with him as he ate. Zim comes after him a few more minutes, looking rested and dressed in the fake human disguise. " Morning My almighty tallest!" Zim greets as he sat at the table, he was hungry but he also poked at the food. " My almighty, is this food edible for consumption?" Zim kept poking at the light brown circle and the sticky stuff fell on the plate. 

" Yes, it is," [M/N] held up a box with the instruction on the side, " I followed the manual on the side, and even bought little chips that looked like chocolate! HOW ADORABLE!" [M/N] cooed at the little chip in his hand and plops it into his mouth, chewing it before sitting down. Like the picture on the box, the pancakes were circle shaped, soft looking and syrup falling down the circle tower. " We are Irken, anything sweet is our diet." [M/N] pointed out, his attennas raised as he smiles at the Irken, " It won't hurt you, do you want me to feed you?~"

" NO!" Zim yelps as he began stabbing his fork into his pancakes and stuffed them into his mouth and almost choking in the process but still manages to close his mouth and chew. He wasn't a smeet! He can do it himself! " Ceee! I can do itttt!" Zim said muffled a bit from the food in his mouth, he swallows it whole and panted. " Zim is no smeet that needs to be fed!" 

[M/N] watched the whole thing amused, he was worried for a second that Zim was going to choke, knowing Zim, he wasn't going to. " Alright, Alrighty, yes, Zim is no smeet. But you are going to be late for the bus." [M/N] said, he finished the third pancake of his before placing the plate down on the floor, GIR attacks the plate and some scraps hit the table and tile floor. He'll clean it up later, he takes the paper brown bag off the counter and sets it on the small table. " Here's lunch."

Zim slowly takes it and stared at it before letting a Pak claw take it into his Pak for safe storage. " What's in it?" Zim asked as him and [M/N] walks towards the door. It smelled sweet and sugary, so something he can eat. 

" Ah yes, three donuts, glazed with extra sprinkles." [M/N] answered, " And some Irken dip, if you're not settled with the donuts."

Zim perks up as he looked to [M/N], " If you are bored my tallest-"

" [M/N]." The taller Irken corrected as he gently pets the smaller irken's head in a affectionate manner.

" Yes, [M/N], if you are bored then use the computer or the one in your room that Zim has provided." Zim said as he opens the door and sees the horrid yellow machine, " I will be gone for a while, but have no fear! ZIM SHALL RETURN FROM THIS SKOOL!" Zim salutes before shutting the door behind him. [M/N] watched from the window before flinching when there was a slam next to him, he glanced to see GIR watching Zim leave on the yellow machine.

" NOO! Master! Come back, I miss youuuu!" GIR cries as he stared out the window, his eyes leaking with fluid for a few mintues before the tears stopped. " Grandpa!" GIR said as [M/N] looked at him with a raised eyebrow, GIR smiles dopey like. " Can I watch tvvvvvv?"

" Uh, Sure." [M/N] said as GIR squeals before leaping to the couch and the tv turns on to a monkey staring back. [M/N] shakes his head as he walked towards the couch, " Computer, can you please take me to the second level?"

" Of course, Master." The computer said as the couch is lifted, [M/N] gets on the panel and it went down as the couch did.

GIR kept watching tv, even when the couch was brought up and down. He didn't even flinched until a few minutes later, and falls on the floor face first.

[M/N] enters his room and towards his desk, getting behind it and began typing things in. He wanted to support Zim finically like a good caretaker would do for their own worm-babies, he had been working for the Smeetary for many years so he knew how to take care of worm-babies at most, knew how to cook since he observed the cookies when they were feeding the smeets sugary things, he knew some basic medical treatments like wrapping up wounds and he was very smart. He was looks and intelligence, unlike Red and Purple.

[M/N] was considered too kind and compassionate to be ruler of Irk, that's why the control brains had him work as a Smeetary worker, head Smeetary worker. Some Irken's considered it was better since [M/N] was kind and knew what he was doing but others whispered under their breath that [M/N] was a defective Irken. He was only alive because he was tall and Smart. [M/N] never took these insults to heart but when they insulted Zim in such a way, that's when he grew harsh and angry.

Yes, Zim was different then other Smeets that he has raised as a Smeet. The Smeets that [M/N] raised were off to their career's and grew cold, harsh and uncaring but also too cocky and too confident. That's why they died early, some did, while others were disliked. He felt like he failed taking care of them because they turned out to be like that but with Zim. . .

[M/N] smiles as he looked to see a babysitting job paid a lot, he began answering a the really extensive questionnaire about his name, his birth, age, can promote science and be able to cook. He could cook but not human meals. He'll worry about that in the future, [M/N] hits send and the screen goes back to the search menu. He hoped to get the job.

" What to do, what to do.." [M/N] tapped his fingers on the desk, his golden eyes glancing around the room before humming, "Maybe I should get use to the culture. I can't just act weird when I talk to more humans." He hummed as he began looking up different things about humans and things, and how to be a good parent to a human child.

" Car? What is a car?"

. . .

Professor Membrane had two loves in his life, first was science and helping humanity live a brighter future. His second love was his children, even if one was a clone of himself. He loved both of them, but science takes over his time and energy. He doesn't have time for his kids and usually left them alone by their lonesome selfs.

He had no problem with living them alone until recently when Dib set the kitchen on fire by accident when he was left alone cooking. Then Gaz and her habits of staying up too late to play her games, and he had noticed how down both were lately. Professor Membrane than decided to do something about it.

He was going to hire a sitter.

He would pay them around 600 dollars a day, for five days to watch his lovely children. Though most of the applications were from weridos and people that looked sketchy as hell. One part of him wanted to build a robot to watch his kids but he had a feeling the kids tired of robot servants.

" Isn't there someone out there that's not strange?" Professor Membrane mutters as he looked at the paper applications. " not cutting people,' How is that a hobby?" He clicked his lips before crumbling the paper in the waste basket. It was useless, everyone was too strange, even for his poor insane son.

He turns to his computer to check on the status on a project but perked to see he had a new email. He clicks on it and a another application pops up, he reads through it and slowly new hope began stirring within him. 

" 12 years of experience with children, kind of young, very intelligent, knows how to cook and very compassionate." Professor Membrane reads off the application, and then to the picture. 

He looked tall, had [S/C] skin with no freckle or scar it seemed, [H/L] [H/C] that just went well with his [E/C] wide eyes. He looked perfect!

" What a fine specimen! He looks intelligent as well, and clean." Professor Membrane placed the email address down on another email slot and began writing, " I just hope the kids won't chase him off. He looks like he has enough sanity for all three of them." He finished the accepting email and hit sent.

" Boss! The experiment is eating Jones!"   
" Hm? Darn, secure the monster! I told you three not to tease it!"

. . .

[M/N] hummed as he walked down the sidewalk, he had gone shopping for more human food and desserts. He had even figured how to leave home and back, he had mapped out his way before leaving.

" I hope Zim had a good day at school .. and I hope GIR hadn't caught the house of fire." [M/N] added as he kept walking, he was in his human diguse as well. His arms full of groceries, he goes turning down the sidewalk but grunts when something crashed into him from behind. 

[M/N] turns his head to see a young male human with black spiky hair, round glasses that hid golden eyes and wore a darker outfit. The only things colorful were the blue shirt and red shoes. The young human scrambles on his knees and used his hand to look for the glasses that were near [M/N]'s ankles.

[M/N] bends down a bit and picks up the glasses with one hand. He leans a bit over and slides the circular glasses on his face with a kind smile. The boy looked shock at first before calming down, " Thanks..sorry for bumping into you."

[M/N] stood up and offered a hand to the human child, the male child slowly placed his hand in the adults. [M/N] helped him up and looked at him, " Don't worry, it was an accident, just be careful, your glasses look like they break easily." [M/N] said as he gives another smile making the male smile back. He was so kind!

" You look new around here, I'm Dib Membrane." The child introduced. 

" I am, I just moved here with my son.." [M/N] lies flawlessly, " I'm [M/N]."

" Welcome to the neighborhood!" [M/N] smiles at the little human Dib, " I gotta go, my dad is finally coming home for family dinner and I'm picking! Nice meeting you!" Dib began for the other way and [MN] smiles before walking home, the groceries still in his arms.

He enters the base and saw GIR watching tv but eating a bag of kettle corn. " HI GRANDPA!" GIR greets [M/N]. " MASTER IS IN THE LABS WORKING ON A POTATO OVEN!" [M/N] smiles at the little SIR bot. 

" That's nice, I'll be putting the groceries away, but please tell your master in an hour that dinner will be ready soon!" [M/N] began walking towards the kitchen.

He was thinking of apple pie for dinner.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [M/N] gets a job

[M/N] woke up again, very early and made Zim his sweet breakfast and GIR his other breakfast, he had made him breakfast tacos. It took hours but [M/N] made three breakfast tacos for GIR, only for the little robot to throw them to the ground and roll over them which made a bigger mess.

" Ugh! The mission won't be complete until I rid of that smelly-work baby." Zim complains as he ate his bear shaped pancakes. Some dripping down his lips, " He tried to capture me and told me I would be dissected on a metal table in a lab. The NERVE! Like some worm can touch Zim ~" Zim kept ranting about his yesterday evening at school.

" How awful! Do you want me to give him a stern talking to?" [M/N] asked as he cuts a piece of his own bear shaped pancakes and eats it. He leans over wiping Zim's lips making the smaller Irken groan and made noises of disapproval when his face was being wiped. " Zim, Hold still!" 

" THEN STOP WIPING MY FACE!" Zim hissed as he moved back, his pink eyes narrowed at him and [M/N] rolled his golden orbs away. He stopped and Zim went back to eating, " Anyway, I would kill him but I don't want to break character yet or make him even more suspicious. He seems smarter then other worm-babies." 

" Hm, Of course, you knew there were going to be challenges during the course of the mission." [M/N] shakes his head, of course there were, this was an invader mission and they needed to blend in. " Oh! Speaking of challenges, I got a job!"

" Eh? Job?" Zim repeated, " Ha! You're a tallest, you need no job! You should be treated like royalty!" Zim waves his hand dismissively. " What job did you get anyway?"

" A term called babysitter." 

" OH MY IRK! YOU SIT ON TINY WORM-BABIES!?" Zim screeches as he leans back, " [M/N]! Their worm children! But still children!"

" No!" [M/N] shakes his head, " It's basically me watching two humans until their father tells me to retire home. I make sure their fed, they do their homework, clean them and put them to bed. But I also make sure they don't die under my watch. Their father seems happy that I applied for the job." [M/N] shrugs his shoulders as he goes handing Zim his brown paper lunch, he had made cookies for the Irken, sugar cookies that were shaped like animals. Zim takes it and stood up from the table. His plate had one half of the animal pancake, which meant he had the other one.

" I see, when do you start?" Zim asked as he stood by the door, standing tall and adjusted his fake hair. " Today?"

" Today." [M/N] confirmed, hands on his skinny hips. " at 4 today, and I will be home around 10 at night." It wouldn't be that long, and he was 50% sure Zim wasn't going to do anything dangerous today anyway, that he knew of.

" You cannot stay out that long!" Zim exclaimed, arms crossed, he gets out of school around 3:30 and the cursed bus ride was long and it came at his domain around 4:15. " Uh...You...uh..." Zim stutters thinking of an excuse to keep his tallest home. " AH! You shouldn't stay out too long because of the smelly humans! They will catch you!"

" Zim, I have my disguise." [M/N] said as he looked at the Irken with a quirked eyebrow and amused smirk on his lips. " Don't worry, there is no need to feel insecure, no human-baby would ever come between us."

" I-I am not INSECURE!" Zim sputters as he saw something yellow in the corner of his eye, " BYE!" Zim slammed the door behind him and hurried to the bus.

" Oh, Zim." [M/N] sighs as he watched the little Irken rush inside the bus and the bus drove off. He turns only to lower his antennas in annoyance seeing the little robot had managed to make handprints against the walls from the breakfast tacos. " Well, at least I have something to do while I wait for my job.." [M/N] walked closer and flinched when the little robot attached himself against his leg. He could feel the grime of food touching him but remained calm as he looked down to the robot. " Yes?"

" Can I order a pizza??" GIR squeaks as he shakes at [M/N]'s leg, " CAN I? CAN I? CAN I?"

" Hm? I guess so, but please don't make a mess, grandpa will be sad." [M/N] said as he looked at the bot. He looked slimly and he sighs, " Before you get your pizza, I should bath you first."

" Can I play with my piggy in the bath?" GIR asked as he stared up, blinking his blue robotic eyes at [M/N] who cooed, leaning down and picked the small robot up like a small child. " WEEEEE!"

" Of course, then you shall have the pizza." [M/N] held GIR like a toddler, on his hip. " Computer?" [M/N] called out.

" Ugh, yeah?" The computer groans awake.

" Can you please set up a bath on the second level?" [M/N] asked, and he felt the floor under him vibrated meaning the bathroom was being built. " Thanks, oh and can you do one more thing?

" What is it now?"

" Can you cancel the Tallest transmission? To make sure that Zim doesn't call them at all? Just for today?" [M/N] asked as he began walking towards the platform that was under the couch. " Please?"

" Do I even want to know?" The computer asked as the machine did what he was told.

" If you really want to hear my tragic backstory."

" I'm good." The computer quickly dismisses the idea and shuts off.

. . .

[M/N] checked his watch as he stood in front of the household, he wore clothes that seemed appropriate for the matter. Dark jeans, [F/C] button up shirt with a gray sweater over the shirt, black boots and his hair clean. His eyes glanced at the door then his watch, 4 pm.

" Hello?" [M/N] knocked on the door and stood there watching the metal door before flinching when the door opens and there floating was a man on the screen. His [E/C] eyes widen, he was just surprised. " Hi?"

" HELLO THERE!" The man on the screen greeted, " You must be [M/N] [L/N]!" A last name that [M/N] had came up within a few minutes. " Sorry, I had to come into work a few minutes early to finish my project, but my kids are simply buzzed about you being here for them!"

" No we're not." [M/N] heard a females voice inside.

" That was my daughter, Gazlene, though she prefers Gaz." The man said, " Trust me, she prefers Gaz."

" I'll make a note of it." [M/N] said, " Thank you for giving me a job, Mr..?" He looked familiar but he was never given a name from the man.

" You..You don't know who I am?" The man asked, his tone sounded baffled and surprised, " Oh, where are my manners?" He chuckled, " I am Professor Membrane, and you are very welcome, you are the only sane one that I could find in town."

" I am flattered that you enjoy my sane-ness." [M/N] chuckled, " I probably shouldn't be keeping you, is there anything else that I should know of? Any allergies?"

"No, none at all. They are perfectly healthy kids, though Dib takes three pills that help him with his OCD disorder. He needs to take them before bed." Professor Membrane said, he moved back and [M/N] enters the house. It smelled nice so far and looked very different from Zim's base. " Today, I have money under the blue vase by the door for pizza. Not that I think your cooking would be unsuitable for my children, but I wanted to make your job a bit easier."

" Oh, thank you Professor." [M/N] smiles, " And my cooking is average but thank you for making my life a bit easier."

" No problem, I must get going now. If you have any problems, please don't hesitant to press this button on the screen." There was a blue button in the hover screen, " Have a nice time!" The screen lowers to the floor, the floor opens and the screen floated down until it was out of sight.

" You don't seem creepy." [M/N] perked to a voice and turns towards it, it was a smaller female human. She wore a pale blue shirt with a game icon on her shirt too, black skirt with matching leggings and boots. She was playing with a little system and it made noises when she hit the buttons. " You're new too. Why did you decide to move to this crappy town?" She asked in a uninterested tone.

" Oh, well, I needed a new start." [M/N] said as he looked at her, a soft grin on his lips. " I needed to get away from my over-bearing parents," The control brains, " and start my own life with a new start and my new start here is in this town. Maybe a baby sitter at first but I'm sure I can do something for myself later down the road."

" That sounds kind of lame." Gaz said as she glanced at the new sitter, he looked alright and didn't really pose any threat. " The cool part is that you moved passed over-bearing parents. My dad can be over-bearing at times."

" I can tell, but he loves you." [M/N] said confidently.

" How would you know that?" Gaz asked, her tone a bit cold and a tad suspicious.

" Because, he hired me." Gaz raised an eyebrow at him, " A careless father would've hired someone that could cause harm towards you children. Or worst, eat you alive or something. But he took his time from his busy schedule to hire me and check to see if I was fit to watch you two."

" I guess that makes sense." Gaz looked at her game then back at the sitter, her dad was right, he was smart looking but actually showed some sense of intelligence. " Do you play video games?"

" Some, do you wish to be beaten in the game?" [M/N] smirks as he looked at the girl who smirks back at him.

" You're the one that's gonna be beaten, old man."

. . .

After a few hours, [M/N] had won two games out of five with the human Girl. Gaz, she was very rough and very determined like his own little Irken.

Now, he was waiting for the pizza that he ordered and was baking cookies while also helping Gaz with her math homework. He watched as the animal shaped cookies baked inside the oven, his eyes watching them cook and rise from outside the oven.

" Ugh, is it 17?" Gaz groans as she looked at her answer, she had been at it for an hour and she was just bored. Usually she would answer them within minutes and not cared if they were correct.

" 19."

" Ugh!" Gaz huffed as she erases the answer before writing 19 down on the line. " Done! Can I go play my game again?" She asked as she shoved the paper into her black backpack.

" Yes, the cookies are almost done as well." [M/N] smiles once more as the female left to the living room and [M/N] could hear sounds of a game being played from the other room. The Irken watched the cookies and his stomach growls as well.

The door bell rings and [M/N] hurried towards the door and opens, there stood a teen with a pizza box, [M/N] takes it and hands the money. The teen hurries off with the money and [M/N] held the pizza.

" Do you want to eat in the living room?" [M/N] asked the female, before perking up hearing a door open upstairs.

" HEY GAZ! IS THE P-" [M/N] hears the young males voice before a loud squeak, moving in a quick motion, he grasped the black jacket with his free hand and held it up. The boy was going to fall face first into the wooden floor.

" What the.." [M/N] placed the child down on his feet and then noticed the same hairstyle from the other day. " YOU!"

" Me."[M/N] replies, " You almost fell on your face, be careful." He told the young male child, he sets the pizza on the small living room table, he opens it and the smell of cheese, tomatoes, grease and meat came off the pizza. 

" You know him Dib?" Gaz asked as he takes a slice of pizza and began eating it. 

" Yeah, I bumped into him...Wait!" Dib looked to [M/N] with wide eyes, " You're our sitter?"

" Yes. Is that a problem?" [M/N] asked, eyebrows furrowed. " Is it because I'm tall?"

" What? No! Of course not, it's just you said you came here with your son. Shouldn't you be with him or something?" Dib asked as he takes a slice of pizza and began chewing it slowly.

" Oh. He isn't that young, he's perfectly fine being by himself." [M/N] hummed as he began walking to the kitchen. " He's around your age, and I'm sure kids around your age are pretty smart." [M/N] disappears into the kitchen to get the cookies.

" How is he so far?" Dib asked as he takes a seat beside his sister and kept eating the pizza. Some grease and cheese falling from his lips. 

" Honestly, he's doing a good job." Gaz answered, " He isn't pushy, a bit too cheerful but that's okay." She found him too kind but not at all naïve. Pretty smart to have their dads psychology figured out and hasn't snooped about for their father's lab. " I like him so far. But I wished he would've let you fall on your." She smirks at her brother.

" Hey." Dib huffed as he kept eating, " I wonder who his son is, maybe we seen him at school or maybe he's home-schooled." [M/N] seemed like a pretty cool adult, he also seem like the nice motherly type who would stay at home and bake cookies. " Maybe I can talk to him about Zim.."

" WHO WANT'S COOKIES?"

" ME!" both children shouted.

. . .

" WHERE IS HE?" Almighty tallest Red screams at an Irken solider who kept his salute despite his arms shaking a bit, " He was suppose to be at the ceremony hours ago. Now everyone is there and waiting for the Groom!"

" I-I have no clue sir! Nobody has seen Tallest [M/N] for a while! Everyone thought he would be back." The solider yelps his answer as he saw the malice in the tallest eyes.

" BACK FROM WHERE?!" Red growls as he glared at the Solider.

" From vacation!"

Red huffed and pinched his imaginary nose before flicking his wrist at the solider, " GET OUT! THE WEDDING IS CANCELED!"

The solider hurries out and almost tripping as he left, Red stared out the window and huffed. Where could he have gone? The control brains will not be pleased, it took Red years, so many years of begging for him and [M/N] marry.

They would have been a power couple, with Red and his greatness plus being a fantastic ruler. Then [M/N] with his kindness and compassionate heart, Red didn't even care the possibility that [M/N] was a defect. 

Red only wanted [M/N].

Red wanted to own [M/N] and his heart.

" Hey." Red perked to Purple who enters the room, dressed in ceremony robes and holding a bag of Irk Corn. " I'm sorry."

" You didn't do anything, I hope." Red spat as he glared out the window. " He's missing."

" Maybe he ran away, we did practically sent his kid away." Purple pointed out and tense when Red turns to him. " Sorry, whatever, his favorite smeet away."

" Zim is a defect, he is not [M/N]'s child." Red huffed as he yanks off the ceremony clothes and throws it away from him. He was hurt and yet so confused, why would [M/N] leave? How come he had just noticed? " [M/N] is-"

" [M/N] is perfect and angelic and whatever else." Purple held the bag towards his friend, grinning a bit, " Want some? Then go destroy some random ships?"

" Sure. I need to keep my mind busy." Red huffed as he takes the bag and both headed out towards the deck of the Massive. Though Red mind kept wondering where was the other tallest, was he okay? was he safe? was he eating?

Was [M/N] alive?


	4. chapter 4

" Zim, you need to talk to me sometime." 

" Zim, don't be upset with me."

" You're breaking my squeedlyspooch."

[M/N] stared at the closed lab door, he can hear Zim tinkering behind it. The small zaps and small electronic arms working with Zim. Zim has been locked up behind the main lab door since yesterday night, and it was now the afternoon. Much to his surprise, Zim had left very early this morning for school. [M/N] couldn't make him a sugary breakfast or anything for lunch.

The second that Zim came home from school, the Irken bolted off into his Lab. " I have to go to work now.." The taller Irken said softly, hoping that Zim would heard him. [M/N] didn't expect him to be this upset with him. He felt kind of bad getting the job now. Pressing a button on his watch, he went from Irken to Human in seconds. This time wearing a black button up shirt and a grey sweater over it. Nothing else changed but the shirt. " I made you dinner, if you're hungry." [M/N] bends down and placed a plate of three chocolate chip cookies beside the door with a cold cup of chocolate milk by the door. 

[M/N] touched the door briefly before slowly walking towards the platform to be taken up on. Once on the first floor, he pats GIR's head. The cute little robot was watching tv and eating the rest of the chocolate chip cookies happily. " BYE GRANDPA!" The robot screeches before stuffing more cookies into his mouth. 

[M/N] smiles before sensing the change of weather making him sigh, he grabs the umbrella from the closet by the door. It was a big yellow one he had seen at the store. Rain hurt him, he ducked into a store and bought a yellow umbrella when he saw a human female use it to cover herself from the rain. [M/N] walked with the yellow umbrella covering him from the water, his eyes lowered as he walked towards the Membrane household.

Zim and [M/N] never really fought before, of course there was some spats when it came to training or when Zim acted out more in public where other Irk leaders and generals were around. [M/N] had spar with Zim many times as well, but never really intended his all to hurt the smaller Irken. They never fought.

This is basically one of their first fights, and he hoped [M/N] would forgive him soon.

[M/N] was at the membrane house, he closed his umbrella once he was on the porch and placed it in the umbrella holder outside. He was on time, as usual. He knocks and the door opens to Dib. " [M/N]!"

" Hello to you as well, Dib." [M/N] enters once Dib moved back, he shuts the door behind him. " How was school today?" Dib falters a bit but kept smiling.

" W-Well..I had this amazing idea for a project for English class, but the book I needed for it was taken. The guy doesn't even read! He only wanted it because I did! Now, I don't have a book for the project and it's due next month." Dib said, the bully took the book he wanted, a Sherlock Holmes book. The only thing that made his day was when kids poked fun at Zim for wanting to read a book that was meant for children. Ms.bitters dismissed Zim the idea of reading the book and shoved one into the green aliens hands. 

" Do you need help with the project?" [M/N] asked, his attention on the human young man. " Or perhaps help picking out a book?"

" A-Actually.." Dib stutters, anxiety going through him and [M/N] could smell it. " Uh..C-Can.."

" He wants to go to the library with you. Dad said he can't go unless you go with him." Gaz said as she walked down the stairs, she was dressed for the weather. Over her clothes was a purple rain coat and a hood covered her hair. " Here dummy." Gaz throws a dark blue rain coat at Dib's face. Dib snatched it off and grumbled as he puts it on. " what's wrong?" Gaz asked as she looked up to [M/N].

" What do you mean?" [M/N] asked as he tilts his head to the girl, " I'm okay." He wasn't his squeedlyspooch was hurting, Something equivalent of a human heart. 

Gaz stared at him with her squinted eyes, a hard stare before looking back at her game. " Whatever." She walks to the door and waited beside it as she played her game.

Dib stared at his sister in confusion, [M/N] looked fine, well Dib couldn't perceive as much like his sister. " Can we go?" Dib asked as he zipped his jacket already, " We won't take long."

[M/N] shakes his head with a smile, " That's Fine. I don't mind, maybe it's good for you kids to get out for a bit." [M/N] goes to the door and opens it, " Do you both mind leading? I haven explored town much."

" Sure!" Dib said as he flips the hood on his head and shivered as the wind hit him when they gather outside. " Just follow us." Dib said as he walked ahead, the water not hitting him at all thanks to the rain coat he had on, [M/N] walked behind the two kids with the umbrella over him. Gaz kept playing despite the rain hitting her game. 

[M/N] made sure to keep an eye on them, as they walked. His mind drifted back to Zim, he wondered if there was way to show that he loved him. To show him, that [M/N] was never going to leave him alone or abandon him like others have. Show him that [M/N] loved him more than anything. 

Love

There is no word for love in the Irken language, that word was meant for defects. Studying up on other alien cultures, [M/N] picked up on the word, and what it stand for. This was before he was almighty tallest [M/N], he was a small Irken skeet who was chosen to work as an explore first to see what planets had to offer for the massive and for Irk. He learned languages, explored new places and enjoyed the people there even if he knew the people would've died sooner or inslaved as soon as he left the planet. Love, it was so foreign and it rolled off his tongue. That word made him feel all tingly inside and made him want to throw up but he liked the tingly parts. Then soon after a few decades, he began to slowly grow taller and taller, which made the control brains switch him from explorer to skeet caretaker since both positions as rulers of Irk were occupied by almighty Red and Purple. 

He loved all the sweets that were hatched, and acted his duty with them all. Made sure they were fed, dressed, taught and cleaned before sending them off to what ever academy they were assigned. [M/N] knew they didn't like him, for one that he was tall so they had to respect him and for the second reason was that he babied them. He had watched lots of fathers and mothers babied their own young and found it a much better approached then the harsh treatments that Irk forced caretakers to act upon smeets. They hated it, the way he treated them. Like babies.

He almost gave up on his way until one whole batch of capsules open up one day, around twenty smeets born and brought to life. [M/N] welcomed them all happily as his employees began leading them out. To get dressed and washed of course, [M/N] was cleaning the goo from the floor, offering a hand with the mess when he heard one pod broke open, then the zapping of a PAK. [M/N] turns to see one more Smeet, he was quite small and very cute. Being able to see him, the smeet walked over to [M/N], wobbling here and there but managed to get to him. " Hello young one, welcome to life! Aren't you a cute one!" [M/N] was beaming at the small smeet. " I am almighty tallest [M/N]!"

" Hi! I love you!" [M/N]'s yellow eyes widen as he heard the young Smeet declare his love to him so openly and instantly. The Smeet grasped onto his leg and hugged it, purring against his leg. [M/N] stared at it and his squeedlyspooch was making that weird feeling again, like when he knew the word love. Was this love? Why did it feel so good to feel this way? Most of the smeets were annoyed when he greeted them and pat their heads, this was new. " You love me?" The Smeet asked, his pink eyes staring up at him hopefully. Without any hesitation, [M/N] dropped the mop and picked the Smeet up and cooed at him. His yellow eyes staring down at the little one, cuddling him against his chest. 

This Smeet was a defective, Irkens don't love, care or adore. They were going to delete him. [M/N] thought as he held the Smeet closer, he felt instincts. Some instinct, then they can delete me too, they can't hurt him. As long as I am alive, they can't hurt him.

" I love you very much~" [M/N] cooed as he leans down a bit connecting their foreheads, [M/N] purring to the little one and he did it back, his purrs small. " Hm~ usually control brains assign names. But I don't want you to get a stupid name." The taller Irken hummed, the second he would name the Smeet, the second they'll be connected forever. He shouldn't be doing this, this Smeet would have to leave him soon to be some great invader, or medic or scientist. He shouldn't name him, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel this love forever.

" How about Zim? My little Smeet, my little Zim." 

" WATCH OUT!" Dib and Gaz scream as they yanked [M/N] towards them, the umbrella on the floor. A truck was speeding down the road, both kids saw it and they hurried. They turn to see their babysitter in some daydream like state, both reached out to grab him. They liked him, his company was calming to them. Plus, they didn't really want their dad to find someone else that could probably murder them. " YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL!" Dib scolded as he picked up [M/N]'s umbrella and hands it over to the shaking adult. Dib was shaking a bit too, almost watching his babysitter being murdered right in front of him. " Gaz was right, What's with you today?" 

" Uh...Uh..." [M/N] stammers as he held the umbrella like his life depended on it. " Just some stuff going on at home." He gulped and stood up, some rain had his neck and he could smell it burning a bit, it sizzles but he ignore it. 

" Is it your kid?"   
" is he in trouble?"  
" Did He do something bad?" Dib asked, his tone filled with worry. 

" Dib, stop being a creep, we're here." Gaz said and dib stopped his questions before looking to Gaz. She pointed behind her with her thumb. The library was a large place and made out of stone with two stone lines near the doorway. " Hurry up. I want to get home before the bloaty show come on." Dib hurries inside when he heard Gaz's harsh tone. [M/N] walked up the stairs and closed the umbrella.

" Everything is going to work out between you two," Gaz said as she unsquints her eye to look at [M/N]. " You and Zim."

[M/N] freezes as he held onto the door handle. His human hands grasping the handle, and they were slowly turning white. " How..?"

" I saw you open the door when Zim was getting in, he ran so fast that almost knocked you down." Gaz said, she paused her game and shoved it into her pocket. " Are you here to take over the world or..?"

" I'm here for Zim and for something else that has nothing to do with earth, more of a vacation." [M/N] said softly, " Zim was sent here because he wanted to show himself off as an Invader. It annoyed them so much, our leaders, they sent him here. I came because I would miss him and I wanted a break. Does your father and brother know?"

" Do you want them to know?" Gaz asked, as her amber eye narrows at the taller alien, " I won't tell as long as you keep watching us. I rather have you then some bucket of bolts." She said before entering the library and [M/N] follows after her, he was very amazed that she figured him out so easily and in a calm way as well. [M/N] thought humans would freak out if they saw something that nobody could explain.

" Do you want any books?" Gaz asked she enters some aisles, [M/N] walks behind her, eyes wide as he looked at the many books. The sizes, the colors, the smells of the people and the books. They look so wonderful and everything so brand new. She noticed how he looked and asked, she wouldn't mind, it was her father's library card anyway. " I can put some other books on our dad's card."

" Yes, I mean, please." [M/N] said as he moved his finger against the hard books. " Just a few to entertain myself with." 

" Go nuts." Gaz said as she picked up a book that was thick and big bold letters on the cover reads; GAME EASTER EGGS AND CODES.

[M/N] walked into another aisles, going into each one. Many colors, red, blue, purple, black and everything else. He stops when the white cover caught his eye. [M/N] picks the book out and saw the funny looking man on it with red makeup flowing down his eyes. The cover looked cooler and the name, IT.

" Seems like a great book." [M/N] mutters as he holds the book against his chest, his eyes glancing around for another book to take with him to read. He kept walking, in and out aisles before a rather small book that was red and had a child on a broom. " Ah, this looks like a good book as well." He picks up Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"[M/N]?" The said male perked and turns behind him to see Dib holding a book against his chest. Gaz holding her's under her arm as she played on her game. " We're ready to go."

" Alright, we should scan theses books and go home, we wouldn't want to get hurt again."

. . .

After a hot dinner and helping with two sets of homework, the kids went right to bed. [M/N] tucked them in and stayed downstairs. It wasn't, 10 yet. He sat on the couch as he reads, his eyes glossy but not because of the book, it was the thought of himself dying.

Dying alone and cold while Zim stayed here on earth. 

[M/N] perked up as he heard the door open, the rain had stopped so he could hear the person. [M/N] wipes his eyes and closed the book, he turns to see the actual professor, not some hologram or flying panel. " Welcome home." The Professor tense and turns to see the sitter on the couch.

" Oh, I didn't expect you to be here." The Professor chuckles, a bit embarrassed. " How were my children?" He asked as [M/N] smiles as he stood up, holding the two books he had in his arms. 

" Perfect, we went to the library and got Dib his books. They were perfect." [M/N] said calmly, he rubs his wrist against his eyes. They were a bit red and irritated. " I should be going home.."

" Is something troubling you?" Professor Membrane asked, his goggles glaring thanks to the light, [M/N] could've sworn that he saw the color of the scientist eyes. " You were crying."

" I-I'm okay." [M/N] said as he looked at the professor, a gentle and kind smile on his lips. He didn't want to bother him with his own problems.

" Nonsense!" The Professor began leading the sitter into the kitchen, [M/N] lets him. He didn't want to argue with his new employer. " Foodie-o! Two cups of hot tea! Peppermint!" The robot in the corner perked up and buzzed to life, a bright light emitting from within the microwave chest. The robot rushed over to the two, [M/N] sat in front of the Professor. " Two hot cups of peppermint tea!" The robot said as he placed one in front of the two before rushing to the fridge and comes back with cold milk and sugar. 

" Thank you, that will be all!" The Professor dismissed the robot chef, the robot rolls to his corner and shuts down. " Now, what's the matter? You show obvious signs that you are deeply upset."

[M/N] stared at the tea then to the sugar and milk, he doesn't answer at first as he poured some milk into his tea and then four spoonfuls of sugar, stirring it and hoped the cold and sweet would help him keep the liquid down.

" Nothing much, me and my...son are just going through some things." [M/N] said as he looked at his tea cup, lightly touching the cup and stared down at the light brown liquid. " He is just growing up and having a tantrum that I am away. He locked me out of his room before I left.. he didn't even wait for me to make breakfast or even collect his lunch.."

" How old is your son?" Professor Membrane asked, his voice soft. 

" He's 12 years old." [M/N] smiles as he stared down at the cup, he was actually around 160 years old but had the same height of as a young preteen child. Dib was 12 so it made sense.

" I see. Usually around this time, teenagers and pre-teens would usual rather be alone then spend their time with their parents. They take this time to he themselves, and do their own things. It is also the time where their hormones' would go wild which would involved them to have their mood sings and at times, their angry for a minute and happy in a next." [M/N] listened. " He just wants to be by himself, but I can assure you that he will feel better in a little while. He will revert back to themselves."

" You're very smart." [M/N] blurted out before he covering his mouth, " You are very smart but very smart on the subject as well, I didn't think that you were dumb or anything of course!"

" Well, I actually studied on the topic." [M/N] heard the amusement in the Professor's tone. That made him blush pink on his human cheeks. " I actually have a book, I see no harm giving it to you." [M/N] turns to see the Professor leave the kitchen and he quickly dumps the tea into the plant in front of him. He moved his hand back as he watched the Professor walk in holding a medium size blue book in his hands. Something sticking out.

" Here you go!" Professor Membrane hands the book towards the adult, " I have it because Dib was going through it a couple weeks back. He goes in and out of mood swings but he is semi-sane." He was polite, " Give it back when your done, I don't need it right of now."

[M/N] smiles as he takes it, touching the cover before holding it against his chest like the other ones. " Thank you Professor. You are a kind human." [M/N] freezes up, not meaning to say it in that way at all.

" You are a kind human as well." Professor smiles but the other couldn't see because of the high-collared cowl. " Your husband or wife is very lucky."

" I do not have a husband or wife." [M/N] said, a little grin on his lips, " But thank you for the compliment."

" I see." The Professor was quiet, " I shall see you tomorrow." His heart beating, news like that made him feel hot and felt weightless. He didn't like it. The man was babysitting his children, and he moved here but he also had his own child! He was too busy, and too busy himself with his work.

. . .

[M/N] sat on the couch, the blinds closed and GIR resting on his lap, the little robot was nuzzling his lap. He was out of his human disguise, he had clean any messes that GIR has made. The only thing that made him happy at all was that the cookies he had set up for Zim was gone with the plate.

" Okay, chapter one." [M/N] mutters as he flips to the page, his yellow eyes narrow on the words that his PAK was translating into his mind.

1\. Don’t feel rejected by their newfound independence.

It’s appropriate for kids this age to start turning away from their parents and relying more and more on friends, but parents can take their pre-teen’s withdrawal as rejection. “All too often parents personalize some of the distance that occurs and misinterpret it as a willful refusal or maybe ,” says Catherine Steiner-Adair, a Harvard psychologist, schools consultant, and author of The Big Disconnect.  
Beware of trying to force information out of a resistant tween. “This is a time when children really start to have secrets from us,” says Dr. Steiner-Adair, “and parents who have a low tolerance for that transition — they want to know everything — can alienate their children by being too inquisitive.”

" Alright Dr. Steiner-Adair." [M/N] held the book close to his chest, his antennas down and his yellow orbs on the floor. " I trust you. I trust you..."


	5. special 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny zim

[M/N] glanced down the corridor and the one behind him, he holds the small smeet in his arms. They had put Zim into the penalty box for the next three weeks but [M/N] didn't like it, it wasn't Zim's fault that he was small and it was certainly not his fault that another slightly taller smeetling stole his food. Zim fought back but ended up being the only one in trouble.

[M/N] watched an elite guard walk passed and he dashed to his chambers. He shuts the door and pants. That was close.

" [M/N] tallest, are we home?" Zim asked as he peeks up to his tallest face. " They won't find Zim?"

" No, they will not find Zim. I'll try to talk the control brains to let you out. The fight between you and that other smeetling was unfair." [M/N] said as he held Zim close and walked towards his third storage closet. He had five, most of them filled with many things that many other male Irken's had got him from planets and others were filled with his many notes and books. He cleared one for Zim for one purpose only.

[M/N] pressed his hand against the panel that reads his palm and opens the doors to a tiny bed like crib that floated five inches off the floor. It had the softest covers and some odd little toys for Zim to play with. 

" Now, it is way pass your controlled bedtime." [M/N] walked to the hover crib and lightly placed the Irken on the soft bed and placed the purple covers over Zim's smaller body. Tucking him in like the female mothers that he observed while he was visiting other planets. " Time to sleep."

" Zim acquires no sleep!" The tiny smeet disagrees as he laid there but a yawn betrays his words. The smeet snuggles into the covers as he stared up at the stars that were painted on the celling, they were very accurate.

" Goodnight." [M/N] cooed before he shuts the door behind him, [M/N] smiles before looking to his own bed. He had a few hours to spare fore free time, the next nest will hatch in 14 hours. He sits on his bed before laying on his side, and smiles. He honestly could only sleep when Zim w-

" UP!" [M/N] jolts as he heard a tiny voice squeak. " ZIM DEMANDS TO BE PICKED UP!"

[M/N] looked over his bed and sees Zim, trying to climb up on the bed without his Pak legs. " Zim, you know you can't sleep in here with me." [M/N] sighs before he goes standing up, picking up Zim. He walks to the open closet door and gently placed the smeet in his crib. He tucks him in and pats his head. [M/N] was a bit scared that if he let Zim sleep in his bed that he'll accidently roll on him. " Okay, goodnight Zim. Please stop getting out of your bed." [M/N] moved away and shuts the door, the Irken walked to his bed but stops when he heard the closet opens. He turns to see Zim walking out, his magenta eyes wide and hopeful.

" Zim.."

" Please don't send Zim into the dark room by himself. Zim doesn't want to be alone." The smeet begs, " Zim will be good. Zim wants to be around [M/N] tallest." Something in [M/N] broke in him, he slowly picked up Zim. 

Zim expected his tallest to put him back in his bed. But he wasn't, [M/N] shuts the closet and walked to his huge bed. [M/N] set Zim on the pillow he doesn't used and lays himself down on the other one. " Only for tonight, I don't want Purple or Red coming in and see me enabling you." [M/N] said as he pulled the covers on both of them. Zim snuggles into the pillow, letting out small chirps.

" Yes, [M/N] tallest. Zim is happy." The smeet yawns before slowly closing his eyes. He was finally asleep. [M/N] sighs as he stared at the smeetling. He moved a bit back so he wouldn't roll over on the smeet. Maybe he should install lights into the closet? Or something called a night-light.

Something to do late.

. . .

[M/N] slowly yawns, he slowly sits up. He starched his limbs and his antennas, he had a long day. Two hatches of smeetlings and then the great assigning was going to happen so he decided to take a nap during it.

After the nap, he was going to visit Zim at foodcordia. He hated the planet and thought everything was disguisting or the planet was too messy. Messy kids, messy adults and messy food.

"INCOMING MESSAGE. INCOMING MESSAGE." [M/N] turns to the hover screen that was beeping with those big red letters. " Read." [M/N] said, it was probably Red telling him to hurry and pick a ceremony robe for their marriage. Ugh.

" My Tallest [M/N]!" [M/N] flinched hearing Zim''s voice. He turns to the screen with wide yellow eyes, he was in his voot cruiser and had a little robot that was singing some song. " I HAVE DONE IT! Zim is finished with his vacation! The Almighty Tallest has given Zim a mission! A mission ton conquer a planet called URTH!" He laughs, the usual manically one that [M/N] usually found cute. 

" They did?" [M/N] mutters, Zim was no longer an invader. The control brains recoded him to be a food drone on foodcordia since Zim messed up Operation impending Doom one. " Computer!" [M/N] paused Zim's message. " Ready my own Cruiser! And set my coordinates for a place called Urth!"

[M/N] hurried around, looking for things he need for his trip. The video starts, " I welcome you to come! You, will be treated like royalty! Zim will even make a bed for you and welcome you! This shall be your own Vacation!" Zim laughs and the robot laughs with him.

" Hm, a vacation?" [M/N] perked up at the word, " That seems nice.." [M/N] was actually going to run away. He wasn't going to have a vacation, he was going to escape and stay with Zim. They hated Zim, so them calling him on purpose would be slim.

" I'm coming Zim.." [M/N] deleted Zim's message off the hover screen and picked his bag up. " I'm coming."

He was finally given a reason to leave.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens are real.

Zim started to talk to [M/N] three days later, though it was more like Zim went into [M/N]'s bed when the Irken was sleeping. [M/N] guessed he was forgiven from that gesture. 

" Zim. Are you almost done with your homework?" [M/N] asked as he kept checking on the pie that was baking. One for home and the other for his job, Professor Membrane would be late so he had to be there one more hour. " ZIM?"

" YES! Zim is almost finished, " [M/N] could hear Zim type furiously against the laptop, something that [M/N] had bought a day ago. He needed it to do some research studies on more human interactions and such, doing his own little research like he did when he was an explorer. He enjoyed a little website that plays many videos and even learn how to cook some human food for Gaz and Dib.

The more time he spends with the two, the more that he began to know them slowly. He knew Dib loved the paranormal and wishes to pursue a career in that field as an investigator. [M/N] knew that Dib's favorite color is blue and black, the male preteen also liked pineapple on his pizza, loved reading mystery novels, actually enjoys the outside but hardly has time. Though, he can tell Dib was enemies with someone or he fancied someone since he heard Dib once or twice rant to Gaz about someone at school. He was such a sweet young man.

Gaz was someone who held herself in such a rough exterior that sometimes scared [M/N] at times. Though, he dotes on the girl as well, providing her with pizza and all the junk food that she wishes. [M/N] knew that she liked the color purple and black, played any game that involved violence and quest, she was allergic to coconut and liked dark coffee. She had no plan yet, though she wanted to do something with video games. He enjoyed her, and even help him on hard levels.

He was starting to love the two little humans.

" Zim has finished this pathetic homework!" [M/N] turns towards Zim and smiles, seeing the essay. " I must go down to the lab and finish my weapo-" Zim coughs into his fist, " I-I mean, my gift for my new friend Keef." Zim smiles innocently. 

" Is that so?" [M/N] turns around and his one brow raised, he had the pie out. " Do you want a piece before you make you way down to the lab?" The taller Irken takes the piece slice and placed it on a blue plate, offering the slice to Zim. " I know you're hungry~" At that moment, [M/N] heard Zim's stomach growl in agreement making the taller Irken smirk.

" Z-Zim..." Zim sighs before taking the plate, " I thank you, NOW GO OFF TO THE SMELLIES!" [M/N] chuckled as he watched Zim take the plate and into the garbage can he went, [M/N] turns to take a nibble or two on the pie but sighs seeing GIR was running away laughing, " MY PIE! PIE FOR THE PIGGY!"

[M/N] rolled his eyes as he gently took hold of the pie for the Membrane children. He clicked his disguise on, same outfit but purple button up shirt this time. [M/N] opens the front door and flinched when there was a small redhead at the door, grinning and [M/N ] shivered a bit. The human seemed off, " Hello." 

" HI! is Zim home?" [M/N] tilts his head, " OH! I'm Keef! I'm Zim's very best friend! I just wanted to know if he can come out and play!"

" Oh. Uh, Zim is working on his homework. You can wait on the couch I guess?" The kid smiles as he enters the house, [M/N] shivered before shutting the door behind him. Weird Kid, he could sense something but he should probably let Zim handle it.

He hoped, Zim can take care of it.

. . .

[M/N] enters the Membrane household, the door was unlocked so he entered. Nobody was in the living room, and he couldn't detect anyone upstairs with his antenna's. 

"....ready to tell him.."  
" Not a good idea..dad s.."  
" ..He needs to know the t.."

[M/N] perked up to the voices, he slowly walked to the kitchen and peeked in to see Dib on his laptop. He was talking to Gaz who was playing her game but she seemed annoyed, Her eyebrows furrowed and her tapping were a bit more forceful.

" DIB." Gaz growls, her one of her eyes opens to him, " Dad said to keep your paranormal studies to yourself. He doesn't want your geekiness scaring him off. I like the guy too, so you better not."

" BUT GAZ!" Dib cries out, slamming his hands on the table. " He needs to know! He could be in danger if he is caught around here when Zim sees him! Zim could murder him if he wanted to!" Dib felt hot and angry, how long could he keep up with this little secret that he let out between his family. " I like him too but this is for his own protection!"

[M/N]'s eyes widen, Dib was Zim's new rival and enemy? The human was Zim's kryptonite? [M/N] felt a bit proud that Dib was the right foe to fight against Zim but he also felt scared. Zim told him that his new nemesis had threatened to cut him up on a metal table and take out his squeedlyspooch, how his new nemesis had pushed him into the water which made Zim scream in pain. Dib was the nemesis who was bullying his Zim.

Sucking up his nerves, [M/N] stepped back from the kitchen doorway. " KIDS! I'm here!" [M/N] called, his voice cracked a bit. 

Two pairs of footsteps walked out the kitchen, Dib had his computer under his arm and Gaz was still playing with her game. " Is the pie for us?" Gaz asked, pausing the game. Her focus was on the tasty looking pie. 

" Of course! Why else would I bring it silly?" [M/N] asked with a chuckle, " It's apple." Gaz walked to him and he offers the pie to the human female. She slowly takes it and sighs, seemingly enjoying the smell of it. 

" I'm going to cut a piece." Gaz said as she takes the pie towards the kitchen, " Don't ruin anything, Dib." She glared at her brother before walking in the kitchen. 

" Y-Yeah." Dib looked down at his laptop then back to the adult. He couldn't trust anyone really, nobody outside his family that is, and sometimes the swollen eyeballs weren't really helpful to him either. [M/N] was different, no, he is different. Sometimes Dib did wonder if his father paid [M/N] a bit more, more money for the adult that endured his insane son's rants. " [M/N]?"

" Yes?" [M/N] smiles, despite the dread that was swimming around in his squeedlyspooch. " Do you need something, Dib?"

Dib gulps, his nerves were all over the place and he felt like hiding. He couldn't, he wouldn't. As long as [M/N] will continue babysitting them, he would need to show him the true terror in the world, beside vampire-bees and the plague. " Can I show you something? It's very important."

" Sure." [M/N] smiles nervously, he hoped he didn't have too much on Zim. It would be a shame to erase all of their memories. Change his name and change his look, he enjoyed his [H/C] hair. " Is it something bad?"

Dib leads him upstairs to his room, kicking things under his bed before perking up when he heard [M/N] ask him a question. "Kind of. I mean, my dad knows and Gaz, but my dad doesn't believe me." Dib said as he placed his computer on his bed, before walking to his computer set up. [M/N] stood behind him to watch him pull up things and load things. " He doesn't believe me because Paranormal studies is not a science."

" Really?" [M/N] rolled his eyes, " There are thousands of planets and lots of galaxies are out there, there is a high possibility that there is alien life somewhere." He felt a bit offended.

" EXACTLY!" Dib looked to [M/N] with wide eyes, " There has been some cases where some alien evidence was found in older meteorites that had fallen onto earth! There was bugs in the meteorites!" Dib grins to [M/N], hope blossom that the adult would believe, finally, someone else who would believe him. " Anyway, for the past two weeks since you started babysitting us, you listen and seen me rant about my new enemy."

" Yes, I assumed you were crushing on them." [M/N] admitted, " Kids hate other kids because they like them but too clueless to notice." 

" EW! I would never like him like that!" Dib stuck his tongue out and gagged. " No, my enemy, the guy I always talked about...he's an alien." Dib watched [M/N]'s expression closely. He was still calm, good. " He comes from another planet from out of space, I think he said Irk a couple times too. But he's here to conquer earth and enslave the human race. Nobody believes me but Gaz but she doesn't really care." Dib rubs his hands together, his eyes drifting down to his lap as he said in a soft and quiet voice, " and you, it's okay if you don't care or believe me. I just wanted to get it off my chest."

" I believe you." [M/N] blurted out, he was suppose to pretend that he didn't find it interesting. That's what his mind was telling him but that was probably the PAK telling him that. Deny the Irken species to protect it. "I mean, if there is humans then there has to be another species who could be smart as humans or smarter."

Dib stared at the adult, his mouth gape and he looked generally shock. The human was honestly waited for [M/N] to laugh at him or patronize him too. No, the adult believed him. His words were so honest and true, especially about the other smarter species. Though he doubt humans being smart, everything was smarter than the human species and probably the Irk species as well. He fought Zim a lot and the alien wasn't too smart with his plans, if he knew how to do anything then Zim would've been the smartest Irk alien alive. 

" Thank you." Dib laughs which startled the alien, he takes his glasses off and rubbed his tears away. He was relief that someone else believed him. " Sorry for crying, it's just someone believes me..all my evidence on my computer and laptop.. and someone not patronizing me..it makes me so happy." Dib wipes his tears but they kept falling down his cheeks. How embarrassing.

[M/N] smiles before bending down, his knees on the dark blue carpet as he reached forwards and pulled Dib into a hug. " Hey, let it out, it's okay." [M/N] cooed as he rubbed Dib's back. His shirt gathers up the tears before they could hit his skin to burn him. " Don't worry, I'm here for you, pumpkin." 

Dib smiles as he wrapped his arms around [M/N] and hugged him back, nuzzling into him. He couldn't help it. [M/N] felt so warm and smelled so nice. He smelled like expensive spices and coffee before adding the sugar or creamer. It was comforting, and the hug made him so happy and safe. The tears finally stop but he didn't want to part from him just yet. 

" You were going to show me some evidence, pumpkin?" [M/N] asked as he moved back to look at Dib with a smile. 

" Huh? OH!" Dib moved back and laughs, "Sorry, you just felt nice to hug. Uh, look!" [M/N] looked at the computer screen, he watched and one PAK claw comes out. He watched Dib load up a picture as his PAK claw touched the laptop behind them, he maneuvered it before snatching something off the Laptop's side. The PAK claw returns to his back. 

There was Zim, he wasn't wearing his disguise but it seemed he was controlling something. " I took a picture when he was on our tv. He was in my guts! It was disgusting." Dib shivers, " He deleted some of my memory of where I put the extra pictures."

" How terrible." [M/N] shivered, he is so grounding Zim when he gets home. He was proud that he got rid of the evidence but he was mad that he was playing around with the Human's limbs and guts.

" Now! Look what else I took pictures of!"

. . .

[M/N] flinched when he heard a door shut, his [E/C] eyes blinked open. The lights were off in the living room but the tv that had a blue screen that says in white words, GAME OVER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? No, No [M/N] made a fool of himself already in front of the human children.

" Oh? You're still here?" Professor Membrane asked the sitter, his tone amused as he took in the sight before him. " Not that I mind that you're still here. Dozing off the job is quiet fun." He was teasing.

" Sorry, I guess I fell asleep while playing a game with the kids." [M/N] replies with a yawn escaping his lips. " What time of it?" [M/N] asked, using a hand to rub his eyes. He slowly tries to sit up but was stopped by two heavy weights that were on him. He looked down and his eyes widen, Dib was sleeping on his lap. He sat on his lap and sleeping against his chest happily, his glasses hanging on his shirt collar. He looked to see Gaz was holding onto his other arm, she was sleeping. He can here soft snores coming from her. " Uh, Help?"

" It's one in the morning." Professor Membrane said, he walked to the sitter. He was mentally cooing at the sight. His children looked peaceful when they were sleeping on the sitter. This picture almost made him feel envious, he envy the sitter for letting the kids sleep on him and cling on to him. Professor Membrane picks up his daughter and held her. She groans and huffed, but never wakes up while in her father's hold. 

" Of course you take the lightest one." [M/N] said playfully before slowly moving his arms to hold Dib, one around Dib's legs and one to support the paranormal investigator's back. [M/N] sits up, holding the young pre-teen up. Dib was very light so it was easy. " I'll take him upstairs." [M/N] smiles before walking upstairs first and the Irken heard Professor Membrane follow behind him but turns the opposite direction in the hallway. 

[M/N] smiles as he enters the bedroom, and placed Dib in his room. He took off Dib's black lab coat, his red shoes and placed the pre-teen's glasses on the bedside table. The teen smiles in his sleep before turning away from [M/N] and grasped the pillow on the bed and hugs the item. [M/N] smiles before bringing the black bed cover up on Dib. [M/N] tucked Dib in, and ruffles the human's hair. " Goodnight Dib, I'll see you on Monday. Be good for your dad and sister." 

The Irken walked out and slowly closed the door behind him slowly. 

" Thank you for watching them." [M/N] turns to see Professor Membrane standing there. He was playing with his gloved hands in a nervous manner. " You truly are a kind man. Your son is lucky."

" He is. I wished I didn't spoil him too much." [M/N] chuckles, " But I love him."

" Ah yes, they may hurt us with their words and actions but we still love them." Professor Membrane said as he looked at [M/N], he seemed happy. [M/N] could imagine him smiling from under the lab coat's cowl. He bet it would look handsome.

" I think I should take my leave." [M/N] said as he began walking down the stairs, he was ignoring he buzzing in his head. Maybe it was a headache, he hasn't ate anything for the whole time that he was there. It was hurting him, maybe it was a headache. 

" [M/N]?" Professor Membrane said, his hand landing on the Irken's shoulder. He noticed the small winces and wanted to check on him. But before he could catch what was going to happened, he was thrown to the ground and an arm pinning his throat against the Professor's throat. Air left his lungs and shock was filled with him. " Oh." He felt [M/N] straddling his mid-section and the furious [E/C] eyes. " [M/N]?"

" Huh?" [M/N] blinked, he went on his Irken instincts to protect himself. The headache was distracting him and felt the hand which scared him enough to pin down the owner of the hand. " I AM SO SORRY!" [M/N] flushed as he gets off and yanked the Professor up by his gloved hand. They were cold. " I-I..."

" No, you don't have to explain, I saw you in pain and I startled you." Professor Membrane rubbed the back of his neck. Admittingly, seeing [M/N] take him down like that in seconds made him respect [M/N] even more, he was someone who can take down a man his size and protect his kids. Plus, that turned him on. " You had a right to attack you."

[M/N] smiles, his panic state is turned relaxed. " Still, I didn't mean to flip you. " He looked over Professor Membrane's attire for a moment, No broken bones or anything like that. He'll be alright. Though, it has been years since he did a flip on someone who was at his height. 

" Apology accepted." Professor Membrane pats the Irken's back. " Though, I wanted to ask you something, but first, are you busy tomorrow?"

" Uh, I believe not." [M/N] answered as he looked at the scientist confused, why would he want to know that? " Do you need me here?"

"No, not here at least." Professor Membrane placed a hand on [M/N]'s shoulder and used his other hand to fish something out his pocket, a gold ticket. " I need a plus-one for a gala to show other scientist my newest invention idea that I want to talk about for the future." Professor Membrane offers the ticket, " And I wanted to know if you wish to be my plus-one." It was an innocent offer for the sitter.

[M/N] stared at the ticket, slowly moving his hand and takes it. He stared at the gold color paper and read the words before smiling, " I will enjoy this event. Uh, do I come here or at the Gala?"

" Just come here, I'll drive us over to the Gala." Professor Membrane moved his hand off [M/N]'s shoulder. " Come here at six pm. Black tie attire."

" Yes, I will be here. Thank you for the invite." [M/N] smiles as he began walking to the door, he opens it and glanced to the scientist. " Goodnight, Professor."

" Mateo."

" What was that?" [M/N] perked up, he was half-way out the door when he heard the other say something.

" My name." Professor Membrane said softly, " Mateo Membrane. It seems appropriate since you're coming with me to the Gala. Unless you like calling me P-"

" No, No." [M/N] smiles at the professor, happy to hear his name. " It just surprised me, but goodnight Mateo." [M/N] shuts the door, a dorky smile on his lips.

He liked that name.

Mateo

Mateo

Mateo

. . .

[M/N] looked at the flash drive that he had taken from Dib's laptop, he stared at it. He could smash it, and pretend that he didn't know where it was. Though, he would feel bad about it.

You shouldn't feel anything for the human, he is a HUMAN. [M/N]'s thought. But this is his work, he wants to expose us but I will feel bad that Dib would feel bad.

" I'll put it in my drawer." [M/N] sighs as he opens the top drawer in his desk and placed the drive into the drawer. " If he ask, I would lie. No one Is hurt and the evidence is with me. Everything will be perfect." The Irken walked to his bed, turning his disguise off and throws himself on his bed. He sighs as he nuzzles the pillow.

" Wait." [M/N] sits up on his bed and pulled out the hover tablet by the bed and clicked to the Lab camera. He sees Zim working with some animals that he stole, and played with their DNA. " Zim." [M/N] said and watched Zim perked up, the tiny Irken looked around before seeing [M/N] on the Lab's hover pad.

" Ah! Tallest [M-"

" You're grounded! I know what you did to one of your classmates!"

" Keef?"

" No. I just know, but you are grounded for two earth moons. Meaning, no plans on the weekend."

" Bu-"

" No. You may play with your animals but you are not to step out of the house. I swear to IRK, if you do, I will throw you into Moo-ping 10 myself!"


	7. [6] part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is cute and GIR is a great distractor.

[M/N] stared at himself in the mirror of his room, he was in his human disguise and now wearing an old yellow collar suit. It was comfy and fitted him perfectly as a human but against his Irken skin made the suit feel itchy and made him very uncomfortable. As a tallest, he had the larges uniform and fitted loosely since he moved around a lot. It was a lot similar to Red and Purple's clothes but his seem to be more of a dress.

At first [M/N] thought of getting a dress but here on earth, he was assumed to be a male human. He didn't want to seem weird or even seem to be suspected as an alien so he went with a suit that suited his taste in color and style. Plus, [M/N] didn't want to embarrass Mateo at the event.

" I don't look that horrible." [M/N] began tying his tie in a correct way before ruffling his hair a bit to make it seem less unkept. He had no idea how to style the hair. He scans himself before fixing his tie. 

" GRANDPA'S READY FOR HIS DATE!" GIR chants as he runs around [M/N]'s room, jumping on the bed, the tiny robot runs around [M/N]'s legs and squeals as he ran. " HE IS GONNA KISS A PIGGY IN A BLANKET!"

" What? No, I'm just being friendly." [M/N] said as he looked at the robot, picking him up and cooed at the tiny robotic being, " Are you going to do what I've assigned you?" GIR stops moving and salutes while poking his robotic tongue out. 

" Yes sir, I dooooo!" GIR said before flipping out of [M/N]'s grasp, " I'm going to do it noooowwwww!" GIR walks out, screaming something that had to do with the Base's brain.

" You do that." [M/N] closed his door and began walking to the plateform that brought him up on the living room deck. He grasped the yellow roses that were by the door, he had bought them to congratulate Professor Membrane for his work and the lady said something about the color matching [M/N]'s fake [E/C] eyes. He shuts the door behind before walking towards the Membrane household.

As he walked, [M/N] was trying to keep calm and even did a little pep talk in his head. ' You are Almighty Tallest [M/N]. You are the head of Smeetary caregiving, you had watched and helped Smeets grow for so many decades. You had seen other alien empires fall, watch the species burn, help build the massive with Almighty Tallest Miyuki and assisted Almighty Tallest Spork in almost all his duties. Heck, I even help solve the Alec dieaease that could've wiped out all of the Irken species. I am a Tallest! Perhaps the best one that was ever cloned!' [M/N] swells up in pride as he talked to himself, he shouldn't be scared at all!

[M/N] looked at the door in front of him and takes a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. He looked at the flowers nervously before tensing when the door opens to the man of the hour. 

" AH! [M/N]!" Professor Membrane seem to brighten up at the appearance of his guest. He wore his usual work outfit and his hair in it's usual way but he had a different scent on him. Something strong and musky, [M/N] liked the scent." You're here ten minutes early!"

" Oh. I am?" [M/N]'s pride just blew up like a balloon. " I-I can wait out here for a couple minutes or something. I didn't mean to come early!" [M/N] frantically looked at his watch then at the Professor. " I-"

" Calm down." Professor Membrane said as he placed a calm hand over [M/N]'s. The Irken flinched and looked to the Professor with wide [E/C] eyes. " It's fine. You're okay." He didn't mind that the other was a couple minutes over, he was simply surprised. " Would you like the come in? The limo won't be here for another seven minutes."

" Yes please." [M/N] entered the house when Membrane moved back. He shuts the door behind him and [M/N] scans around the room. He couldn't hear the kids in the kitchen either, " Where is Gaz and Dib?"

" Gaz is out at the arcade and Dib is on one of his..." Professor Membrane used finger quotes, " Monster hunting,' He has such an active imagination. He claims that one of his schoolmates is an alien." The Professor lets out a raspy laugh and didn't noticed [M/N] tensing when he said that. " So their both taken cared of. No need to worry."

" I see." [M/N] smiles before handing over the flowers, " I got theses for you. I mean, I didn't want to come over empty handed without taking you a gift. You did invite me after all." [M/N] keeps his smile as he hands the flowers over. Professor Membrane slowly takes the flowers and hummed, they were beautiful. 

" Thank you, I shall put them in a vase before we leave." Professor Membrane smiles from under his cowl and walked into the kitchen.

[M/N] fidged with his tie and glanced outside to see if the limo has came, his [E/C] eyes widen as a long car pulled up on the road. It honks, " Professor Membrane! The Limo is here."

Professor Membrane hurried out, he walked to the door and opens it to see the limo parked. " Ah. No time to waste then." Professor Membrane takes [M/N]'s hand in his, [M/N] shivering a bit at how cold the gloves were on his skin. " And, I said to call me Mateo. You're my equal." The scientist pulled the Babysitter into the car, shutting the door and the Limo began driving making [M/N] jolt a bit. His hands grasping the leather seat in a tight grip, he has been on the bus before but he always hated riding in it because of the disgusting people that are on it. He prefer walking or driving a voot cruiser. 

" You're not very fond of driving, aren't you?" [M/N] turns to Mateo who fiddles with his thumbs. " Motion sickness or a phobia of driving?"

" I know how to drive." [M/N] said as he slowly relaxed his hold on the seat. " I just have a bad case of motion sickness." He didn't even know what that meant but it has sickness in the name. " Sorry."

" Not a problem, I have a small way to relax your nerves." Professor Membrane said as he offered his hand to [M/N] who stared at it, " May I see your hand?" Professor Membrane asked politely. " I'm not going to bite."

" You're right." [M/N] slowly moved his hand into Mateo's, slowly relaxing into his hand. " But I will."

Mateo lets out a big and loud laugh, his other hand rubbing the forefinger, adding some pressure and [M/N]'s tense form instantly relaxes. " Wow. That feels amazing." [M/N] sighs as he looked at the human, grinning at him.

" No problem, there is a nerve on your hand that you can rub that can sooth motion sickness." Mateo said as he kept rubbing on the spot, it almost made [M/N] purr. It felt wonderful, and he was pretty sure that his Squeedlyspooch was not connected to any veins to his arms. But oh well.

" Thank you, I could die happily now that my motion sickness has been cured." [M/N] sighs as he felt his hidden antennas twitched from under his disguise at the vibrations that was miles away. It must've been a crash somewhere. 

" Now don't do that now, I need you to babysit my goth children." Mateo joked and both adults laugh at the little joke.

" Thank you for coming with me. It feels nice to be able to go somewhere with another adult. I know these types of things bore the kids. It's easy to make them sleep but I don't like dragging him out. Especially when it's a school day." Mateo said as he rubbed his nervous, just being around [M/N] was making him nervous. Maybe because he looks young, or maybe because he was another adult that he can actually talk to and expect some answers for the future of the world. Mateo didn't understand why he felt this way, it felt unknown to him yet very familiar.

" No problem. I'm honored to be here with you. it's been long since I've went to something this grand." [M/N] replies as he crossed his legs over each other, it has been a very long time going to something this grand. The last thing he went to for something this big was when Zim graduated to an invader. " You are a very kind man."

" Oh no, I think of myself more..." He tilts his head and smiles at the younger male. " generous."

[M/N] smiles back and caught a moment of Mateo's eyes before looking down, his cheeks heating up. He didn't know why since Irken's don't blush. It felt awkward. He didn't like the giddy feeling in his spooch either. It felt wrong but he liked the feeling very much. " I-"

The limo stops and [M/N] jolts a bit before seeing the large building with golden decor and balloons hanging around, some flashy lights and people taking pictures. " It seems so grand.."

" Yes. I hope it doesn't overwhelmed you." Mateo placed his hand on [M/N]'s, in a comforting way, his thumb rubbing over [M/N]'s knuckles. [M/N]'s cheeks flushed a soft pink, mostly out of embarrassment and his nerves being on fire. He gulps and stutters,

" No problem, I'M NOT OVER WHELMED AT ALL! HAHA." 

God he sounded like Zim right about now.


	8. CHAPTER 7 [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is fun and so is drinking bubbly drinks

The ballroom was quiet large, and it showed since it was currently being housed by 600 and more scientist and their guest. The walls were a pale cream color that matched the tile . There yellow decorations and yellow, white and black balloons were pinned to the walls and little ones that were set in the middle of many tables. The tables were covered with white table covers and there were three long tables near the wall and away from the dancing area, filled with so many desserts and drinks.

[M/N] eyes sparkled as he looked around, looking at everything and the happy music that was playing. Some couples were dancing at the dance floor and others were talking. Everything was so different from all the party events that had on Irk or on the massive. Everyone wasn't guarded, nobody was dancing so awkwardly and there was no mess made by two dumb tallest leaders.

" Here you go." [M/N] perked up when he heard Mateo walk to him, the Irken looked and slowly takes the glass with some bubbly liquids in it. " Thank you."

" Not a problem, you were so happy with the inside, I decided to get us some refreshments." Mateo said as he held up his glass, the glass was very cold within [M/N]'s grasp and a sweet aroma came from it. The Irken sniffs it and licked his lips, " What is it?"

" I think the card on the table said Demi-sec. I heard it's pretty sweet." Mateo said as he slowly pulled sips his drinks, he looked back to [M/N] only to watch in surprise as the other drinks the champagne in one gulp. [M/N] pulled his glass away from his lips and licked them. " So you like sweet things."

[M/N] licked his lips and his eyes glancing at the scientist, " Huh? Oh!" [M/N] laughs shyly, maybe ashamed that he just drank it all without a care in the world. Was he disgusting? " Yes I do. I simply adore all sweets. I have a huge sweet tooth." [M/N] grins at the professor, blame it on the human sweet tooth. " What is the event for again?" [M/N] asked, he watched Mateo sip his own drink. Though it seemed hard because he managed to sip it through the tall white cowl.

" Ah! This is a event to disguise future projects for my company, some to be little side projects and others to be something more into the future then my big reveal and idea." Mateo explained, " We will then discuss it later in the years to see if it would work out in the next few months before officially deciding what we will do as the main project."

" I see." They needed to discuss more on the matter before choosing something willy-nilly, something Purple and Red did often. " What is your idea for the big project?"

" I'm glad you asked!" Mateo seemed to perk to life as he grabbed another drink off a tray when someone working at the party walked passed them and hands it to [M/N] who drinks it happily but in small sips, " You see, the earth is running out of natural sources that can provide us humans with energy. And without it, how are we going to live off into the future? I want to make energy that lives on forever but through natural sources. Even when the sun blows out in a billion years, and the earth is moving to mars, I still want to create something clean. Without draining more of the earth and soon to be home on mars." [M/N] listened intently before smiling, " Oh, that seems... a bit far-fetched.."

" Possible bu-" Mateo was quick to defend himself but stops when [M/N] kept talking.

" Though you are a very intelligent man who has this fire to complete the project. I just know it." [M/N] smiles as he sips the drink once more, the bubbles tickled his squeedlyspooch. " plus, it would be interesting to live on mars. I would want my house powered up and ready when I get there with my son."

Mateo smiles before slowly sipping his champagne, would it be awkward to bring up the kids again? It wasn't a date between the two but he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable, he decided to against it but that clear message didn't send down to his mouth. " How's your child? I mean, you work for me as my sitter so he must be lonely. At a given time, he is very welcome to come over my house to play with Dib and Gaz. Dib does need more friends." Yup, Mateo felt dying for being super awkward around the other. 

" OH!" [M/N] interjected a bit too loudly making people glance at him before looking away. " Well my son is different. He prefers to he alone a lot because where we lived at before...didn't like him. Zim can be a bit... energetic, loud, zestful and very demanding at times." [M/N] looked at his half filled glass, his [E/C] eyes staring at it before chuckling softly. " The people around us at the time never really gave Zim a chance. Despite his bad qualities, Zim has a very high IQ, loves testing things and experiment with many objects. He has great confidence, very active and very loving.. well with me, he is.."[M/N] smiles and sips the drink, before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he didn't flinch. 

" I see.." Mateo was almost jealous of the relationship between [M/N] and Zim, they have a profound bond between the two. Something so sweet and something so powerful. " If he wants to come over with you then it is alright by me. Your love is so passionate.. I love my kids very much, even if we don't get along as much but I truly cherish them and their weird and insane antics. I'm so happy that I met you and that you're the one taking care of my kids. From the depths of my cardiac muscle." Mateo held his glass up and said, " To our kids and our future." He kept the glass up as [M/N] stared at Mateo with curious eyes.

" What are you doing?" [M/N] asked, why was he holding the glass up. " Are you having a stroke?!"

" Oh, hold on." Mateo used his free hand and gently took [M/N]'s wrist and lightly tapped their glasses together. It makes a soft 'tink' sound and Mateo smiles. " It's like a little good luck when you're celebrating. Do you not do this?"

[M/N] only smiles a bit, it was an uneasy one. He now knew how hard it was to pretend to be even more human in the open, no wonder Zim wanted him to stay home. " Uh, yes?" [M/N] chuckles awkwardly before sipping the rest of his champagne and looked around, he barely noticed the drip of the drink falling down his chin. God he felt awkward in the open and wearing this suit. " We don't celebrate much unless it is a holiday but barely. The holidays suck back at home but here...I feel..me and Zim can have a real life."

[M/N] turns towards Mateo who moved his hand towards [M/N]. The Irken stood still and watched his hand and flinched when the gloved hand began rubbing away at his chin making his cheeks flush. The thumb began rubbing at his chin, [M/N] had to grip the glass in his hand tightly to help him hold back his purrs, it felt good. It was wonderful. [M/N] glanced from the hand to Mateo who kept his focus on his movements but stops when his amber eyes met with [E/C] ones. Despite the hammering against his chest, Professor Mateo Membrane kept his hand on the others chin. It wasn't a rough grip with his mechanical hands but a soft one, one that [M/N] can break away easily but the babysitter doesn't move a muscle as their eyes kept connecting.

' Do something moron! Kiss him or move away, everything in this situation is SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!' Mateo's mind demanded. Should he kiss him? Should they move away? 

' What on Irk are you doing? Either kiss the damn human or kill him.' [M/N]'s own mind snapped and the Irken flushed even more, his cheeks red. 

" May the first couple dance commence!" A voice said and couples began walking towards the dance floor, the voice surprised both Irken and human. They pulled away and glanced around them. Mateo glanced at [M/N] then back at the dance floor, they weren't a couple but maybe having a dance would be nice for them or maybe getting something to eat? Gah, this was like high school again. Himself being an awkward and geeky person that is scared of being rejected. 

[M/N] covered some of his face with his hand, his cheeks bright red and his eyes glaring at the floor like it just insulted Zim. So many feelings and icky emotions running around within him, they were making his squeedlyspooch feel funny. He glanced around and rubbed his hands together, something to ease the tense. [M/N] glanced at people dancing around, it was one he recognized on Irk, something like it but they were all stiff and seemed not to move around or do any spinning in Irken dancing.

That seemed fun.

" [M/N], do you want to g-" [M/N] flinched a bit and laughs a bit loud and awkwardly, not meeting Mateo's eyes as he grabbed the gloved hand. " YES! [M/N], will dance with you! I love to!" [M/N] began walking towards the dance floor with Mateo scrambling behind him, letting [M/N] lead him towards his possible doom. 

" Did you just talk in third person?" Mateo mutter before standing up, they were in the crowd now and some were glancing at them expectantly to dance or leave. " Do you know how to dance?"

" Yeah, a little. Do you?" [M/N] asked as both of them settle down, [M/N] slowly moved his arms around Mateo's neck and looked at the scientist hands expecting. Mateo quickly moved them around the babysitters waist. They stood like that as the music stops and plays another song. Once more, everyone began to sway at the music. Mateo began the sway and [M/N] began following after. [M/N] made sure he wasn't stepping on the scientist's feet. While with Mateo, he watched [M/N].

" I've never danced like this before." Mateo admitted, [M/N] looked up to the other with a raised [H/C] eyebrow. " I've practiced..but when prom came around..nobody asked me and I was rejected harshly three times."

" Why? You seem to dance wonderfully." [M/N] said as they both spin and ended up across from where they were. " You don't seem like the ugly type either, whoever rejected you was a piece of scum."

" You're a riot." Mateo chuckles as his amber eyes kept staring into those lovely [E/C] ones. He had asked Paulene Sanchez out three times while in high school. He wasn't bad looking in those four years, if anything he was moderately attractive. Dib would be the spitting image of him when Dib goes into high school. Paulene at the time was the student president that had lovely brown eyes and short purple hair, very charming and polite but when she was angry then you should move out the way. They have been going to the same school and been neighbors since they were toddlers and he was deeply in love with her. Despite all the pain she caused him as an adult, he was still in love with Paulene Sanchez. She was after all, Gaz's mother.

" I am one uncontrolled person if I wanted to be." [M/N] said as he looked up to Mateo. " I would've asked you out for this.. prom you speak of..you seem like a capable dancer." [M/N] had no clue what prom is and assumed it was a large event or a party. Irken's partied but never really have a prom party. " If it makes you feel any better, I was never invited to the prom."

" Really?" Mateo was a bit taken back, [M/N] was never taken to prom either? He seem so young and looked the same as he did in those high school days. " I'm sorry. It's just surprising, you look very attractive with your features and your symmetrical face. Plus your personality, shame on them." Mateo twirls [M/N] and held him close before twirling back into their position. " I'm glad to have the honor of dancing with you tonight." He said softly as he looked down at [M/N] who tilts his head up to look at him. Just a bit. " It is long over due."

[M/N] smiles before looking at the scientist, his eyes twinkling a bit. " And I'm happy to be your first dance partner. Curse those humans who rejected you, your skills in dancing is quite adequate. You are what they say, " One man's trash is another man's treasure." Though, you are not garbage."

" I'm happy to be your trash." Mateo said before tensing, " I mean, in a nice way of course. Not as in dating but as a nice way to say I liked dancing with you and you being my first partner."

[M/N] laughs, it was loud and soft sounding, people glared at him but the Irken didn't care. " OH! MATEO, CALM DOWN! I UNDERSTAND." He laughs as he looked at the scientist and grins, " I prefer you then any other to be my dance partner. I like you!"

Mateo's heart fluttered at the simple statement and he cursed mentally to his heart to stop. It was just too soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Status report." 

Red stared at the map of the galaxy, his red bug like eyes glaring at every planet that had a huge red X over them and their moons. They were vacation spots that most Irken's travel to when they are relived from duty for a week or month. He had sent Invaders to find [M/N] but each report stated that nobody with the name or same height as [M/N] was ever there.

" Almighty Tallest [M/N] has not been on the planet Nox, the Noxins have also reported that they haven't seen [M/N] in ten months." The report reads in a monotone voice. " He was there with-"

" Stop report." Red said as he watched as the small blue planet called Nox was X'ed out on the map. He growls before shaking his head, his antennas bend downwards and eyes closed. Red had sent out a search and retrieve team to find his missing fiancé but there was no luck. No one has seen him around their little quadrant and his squeedlyspooch was twisting harshly within him. Worry was eating him up. " Are you okay, [M/N]?"

" SIR!" Red hardly flinched when an scientist had slammed the door open. He heard tiny patter of feet and stood in front of him was a panting female scientist holding a hover screen in her gloved hands. " SIR! Permission to speak?"

" It better not be stupid." Red glared at the Irken who flinched and shakes her head, " What is it?"

" I think I have found Almighty Tallest [M/N]!" She squeaks as he pressed a few buttons on the pad and the machine began to float and soft hisses came out of it before showing a picture of a very confident Zim and that stupid broken SIR unit.

" It can't be." Red said as he moved closer and listened to what that excuse of an invader was saying. 

"" I HAVE DONE IT! Zim is finished with his vacation! The Almighty Tallest has given Zim a mission! A mission ton conquer a planet called URTH!" Zim exclaimed in the video. " Zim will not be home in a while, but please come to Urth if you please, and watch as Zim takes over it, Y-"

The hover screen fizzes out as a PAK leg was stabbed through it. It dies and falls when the leg is removed. " You...scientist..."

" Y-Yes my tallest?" She quivered, she never seen her Tallest so angry yet so blank at the same time. 

" Set coordinates for Urth and alert the empire that our beloved tallest [M/N] has been kidnapped by an ex-food drone and Invader." He said as he began hovering towards the large purple doors. " Until he is dead and [M/N] is brought onto the massive, Invader Zim is enemy number one. I want him dead, alive is good but he is better off dead."

The scientist gulps a bit, her antennas lowering and her gaze too. She felt guilty for fixing what Almighty Tallest red asked her for. She did her job, " Of course my tallest."

" Good."


	9. [special 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug au

LoveBug AU  
ZADR WARNING

[M/N] walked home with a bag filled with groceries and drinking a sugary energy drink called monster. They were running out of food because Zim used most of their food to bake something for some human he wanted to be friends with, Dab? Dani? Dabi? Something that started with a D.

Not that he minded much of it, Zim always seem to attract many stupid things every time they went on planets. [M/N] is technically a tallest along with the stupid duo, Red and Purple. Though because he was a defective worker but the empire refuses to kill any of their own. They sent him to be an Irken raiser, he controlled and made sure all clone Irken births and occasionally natural birth would happen and both parties would survive. He didn't cuddle or coddle smeets Irken's unlike his workers, he hated smeets. Especially raising them, he enjoyed being a studier of planets, he got to kill whatever tried to kill him.

The control brains only changed it when he was forced to be engaged with Almighty Tallest Red. He needed to be mellowed out and learn how to love others like all Irken's do so he's title was changed. God, he hated Red and everything he stanched for. Happy, love, compassion, ugh.

Then along came Zim, The Little Irken was born last of his nest-siblings and into [M/N] arms literally. [M/N] stared into the tiny Smeets eyes and they widen when Zim's tiny hands touched his face. Those pink eyes staring into his with such love, compassion and hope. " Are you my daddy?" 

[M/N] barely caught the smeet when he almost dropped him in shock. 

From there on, Zim was assigned under [M/N] as his son. [M/N] tried everything to get rid of Zim at first, trying to send him on dangerous missions. Zim always came back. [M/N] cursed, shove or trip the Irken but Zim kept on smiling. After a while the cycle bored [M/N] and he let Zim be around him without any physical harm. 

Zim was sent on a mission to a planet filled with sweet eating creatures. Zim's job was to make peace with them and make some sort of bond so they can share resources. [M/N] watched Zim parted with the taller Irkens parting with, " Don't die out there, smeet-worm." Zim salutes and snuck a hug to his Daddy's leg. 

[M/N] hissed when the Irken touch him and swipes at him but of course Zim dodged and got into the voot crusier. [M/N] watched the bright ship pick itself up and headed into the sky.

" Come, Darling." Red said as he placed a hand on his fiance's shoulder but flinched back when [M/N] turned around and hissed, his tongue slithers out as well when he hissed. " O-Or not."

The two week mission turns into three months. Usually, Zim being the much friendlier and cuter Irken of the empire, is the best at getting creature to join them in days was gone. This actually brought panic into the Tall yellow aesthetic Irken. He was not eating sweets, he was not picking on Irkens who seem frighten of him, he was locked in his room.

" Medical Bay! Medical Bay, open for ship 05691. " [M/N] looked up from his tablet and placed it down, that number. " Medical Bay at the ready!" The speaker rings.

" Zim!"

[M/N] hurried out of his Chambers and pushed, shoved and even kicked Irkens that were in his way as he ran towards the Medical Bay.

He ignored their screams as he shoved the doors of the medical lab and heaved at the sight.

Zim was on a white medical bed with ten medical Irkens hovering around him. He was pale green, paler than normal and deep purple bruises with a few deep scratches on him. His uniform ruined and his PAK had a deep crack. Oh God, his PAK.

" You. Drone." A male from squeaks and bows in front of [M/N]. " Yes, My-"

" I need you to send an order to a local bounty Hunter planet." [M/N] spoke coldly as they removed Zim's PAK from his back. They plugged in a power source into the holes in Zim's spine. " Tell them I will send their money when they burn down the disgusting, filthy planet. "

" Whi-" The taller Irkens towers over the smaller with a hiss . 

" The planet that Explorer Zim was on! NOW GO BEFORE I'LL THROW YOU INTO SPACE."

The drone runs away crying as medics kept working on Zim.

After that, Zim is sent away in order to protect him. [M/N] left with him, Zim was under his charge after all. Now they lived on Earth and was trying to have what human call, " The American Dream."

Zim was a student at the local Hi Skool as [M/N] is a human bartender at the local strip bar filled with nasty men and lewd woman on metal poles.

He made great money.

[M/N]'s sees the pink house and takes long strides towards the door. " Zim, I'm home. I got us some sweets that we can bi-" [M/N] walks in only to see a human on top of Zim.

The kid was a teen and taller than Zim by alot, he had black hair and a huge cowlick shaped as a lighting strike. He had little stubble, and [M/N] saw some Amber under those large glasses. They were pretty, he couldn't wait to claw them out of.hid filthy human skull.

" Daddy?" Zim stared at [M/N] with large eyes. [M/N] smiles before placing the bag down by the door before speed walking to the human, grabbing him by the cowlick and yanked the human off and flung him across the room. The human groans as his back met the purple wall.

" You think because your human , it gives you the right to touch my smeet-son?" [M/N] chuckles darkly as he began walking towards the human who eyes widen when the taller alien stomped towards him. " He-" The human stutters as he pressed his back against the wall.

" Wait! Don't!" [M/N] felt a tug at his leg, his blazing [E/C] eyes glaring down at Zim. " Please Daddy. Don't kill Dib-Bee!" Zim grasped [M/N]'s leg and held on for dear life. Tears fell down his cheeks, making burns but the smaller Irken kept the hold. " Please!"

" ZIM!" [M/N] snapped as he tried to tug the Irken off. " He's another species, you're an Irken! He's going to kill you!" [M/N] scolded as he plucks the Irken off and toss him to the couch. " Not if I kill him first!"

Two metal claws came out of [M/N]'s PAK. The two thrusted forwards towards the human but before they could hurt the human, Zim flew in front of them. The claws stopped, they nearly punctuaring Zim's neck. The human was pressed against the wall, sweating and watching them.

" Zim! Get out of the w-" 

" I LOVE DIB-BEE!"

Both Irkens watched each other, one panting and hid arms stretched out to protect his love. His pink eyes wide and fearful yet there were burning with determination and fear. Yellow eyes narrow at the two, his were in anger and shock. Shock that his little smeet picked a human mate, he was of course disgusted but then. The way Zim was protecting the human from him. Zim never disobeyed him, Zim never had some tantrums before the PAK fixed it for the tiny Irken.

" Do you really love him?" [M/N] asked as he slowly moved his spider arms. He watched as Zim calmed down and wrapped his arms against "Dib-Bees face". The human wrapped his arm around Zim's tiny waist, [M/N] had some satisfaction to see the human tremble. 

Good.

" Yes, Zim loves him very much. I know Irkens are ones to not pick mates with other species but.." Zim's pink eyes began to fall down his cheeks, a stab of guilt chew through [M/N]'s squeedilyspouch. " B-But Dib-Bee is different and I even cut my attenna off for him but he gave it back." [M/N] glared at the human who smiles weakily. 

" Zim..."

" Daddy, please don't." Zim rubbed his cheeks but soft gasps and whimpers escaping his lips. " Hes tall too."

" Really Zim?" [M/N] and Dib said at the same time.

[M/N] stared hard at Dib who flinched and looked away. The tallest sighs before sitting on the couch, his eyes narrowed on the floor. Should he punish Zim? Should he erase their minds? Should he contact the almighty tallest?

No.

Zim knows what he's doing, plus how could be mad at him? Zim is in love! And it seems to be deeply in love too..

" Human-cunt." [M/N] said as he glared at the human who stood up with he help of Zim. Dib rubbed his male nervously as the taller Irkens spoke to him. " Do you love my smeet-Zim?"

" Do I really have to answer that now? We just started dating." Dib answered but gulps seeing thr narrow golden gaze. " Y-Yes sir."

" Good. If you ever hurt Zim, my smeet, then I will destroy snd murder you pathetic family without any hesitation." [M/N] curls his fist, " try something and I will end you and cut your breeding spike and shove it down your throat. If Zim is unhappy then I will end you, if Zim is hurt because of you then I will end you. I-"

" Daddy stop." Zim sighs, he holds Dib's hand and the human looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Zim rather wants this human. This is my Dib-Bee." Zim tugged Dib towards the the Irken, quite easily too even with Dib digging his heels against the tile floor. " Dib-Bee this is daddy or one our almighty tallest."

" Uh, nice to meet you tallest." Dib said awkwardly. 

" It's [M/N]." 

" Oh. Nic-"

" No. You may not call me by my birth name."

" Yes,Sir."


	10. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitch is s good character for a developmening alien

[M/N] watched from the doorway as Zim tried to call the Tallest, he didn't want to be seen yet or at all knowing Red would come for him. He hated that Irken with a passion. 

" CALL DECLINED"

The computer said for the tenth time in a row, they weren't going to answer. Sighing, [M/N] walked towards Zim and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Zim? Maybe we should stop..they aren't going to answer."

" THEY MUST!" Zim protested as he looked to his father unit with big pink eyes. " What if they are in danger? What if the empire suddenly crumbles? What if-"

" Then they would've let us know or sent a message through our technology." [M/N] said as he looked at the screen, call declined was written in dark red. " Maybe we should take a day off. You from calling them and invading. Today I got a day off from my employer." Mateo let him have the day off because Dib had a special parent teacher conference along with Gaz, who may started a war with all the kids in her grade, who to say?

" Zim needs no 'day-off', Zim needs to work until the Tallest calls back." Zim turns but [M/n] picked up his son who squirms, " CURSE YOU AND YOUR HEIGHT!" Zim tries to get out of his tallest grasp but he was too strong, Zim lays limply as [M/N] walked to the platform.

" Now, now, we're going out to do this.." [M/N] hummed, the doors closed as he pressed a kiss to Zim's forehead. " This father-son bonding."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] walked and glanced around the many stories he walked by, Zim was holding his hand as they walked. He had saved up checks from Professor Membrane, he never really payed them in until now so they can buy things for Zim or for the base.

" They are staring at us, [M/N]." [M/N] perked to hear Zim and glanced to the young Irken who glanced around with wide eyes, they looked slightly crazed and very paranoid. [M/N] glanced around and the humans there weren't even looking at them, they were minding their own business. " Why are they staring at us.."

" Zim, no." [M/N] said simply, " They are minding their own business. Nobody has even glanced at us." 

" THEN WHY ARE THEY WHISPERING ABOUT US!" Zim rushed ahead, out of [M/N]'s grip and looked at a very large woman sipping on some soda. Zim snatched her by her shirt and yells in her face, " WHY DO YOU WHISPER OF ME AND MY DAD! SPEAK URTH S-" [M/N] covered Zim's mouth and picked him up. The woman stared at Zim annoyed but kept sipping her soda. " Sorry, too much sugar heheh. BYE!"

[M/N] speed walks away with Zim, and uncovered his mouth, " ZIM! You can't be doing that to normal humans! You're acting out!"

" I'm not acting out! I'm acting IN!" Zim shouts as he tries to escape [M/N]'s grasp as they walked, " WHY can't we go home! The tallest are probably ca-"

" ZIM!" [M/N] snapped and the Irken flinched and looked to [M/N]. " THEY, are not calling. Something is going on up there, we are down here. Safe and sound, unless they call or send a message via in GIR, then they don't want to be bothered." [M/N] sighs as he looked at the Irken, who's lower lip quivered a bit. Not like he was going to cry, but he was right. Zim knew [M/N] was right. They'll call when they handled their business but he just felt..empty. " OH." [M/N] sighs as he hugged Zim close and pressed a kiss to his forehead making Zim sigh. " I'm so sorry for snapping."

" It's alright. Zim became a bit too...paranoid.." Zim said as he looked to his tallest before looking away. 

"it's alright. Let's just get some shopping done."

They were kicked out of two stores today.

Not topic, [M/N] saw some shirts he liked and saw one that he knew fitted Dib's aesthetic. He yanked Zim with him and cooed over the shirts and chuckled about how cute they were or funny. Zim was walking around until he saw something he liked, they were shiny. Zim has seen some humans wear these metallic earrings, he couldn't help but wonder why. Nobody also seem to ask him if he needed help, his Tallest was busy too so he did what he thought was best. He used a PAK leg and smashed the whole display, everyone heard glass shatter and turn. [M/N] didn't knowing it was Zim as he rushed to the cash register with three shirts, one for Dib and another for Gaz. The other was for himself for the sleeping. 

" 59.65$, and please don't come back." The man said, he hands the black back with the clothes, [M/N] hands him a hundred dollar bill, Zim's hand in his free hand who was pouting that he didn't get his metallic earrings. When the change was given, [M/N] smiles before pulling his son out who screams at time, " NOBODY WANTED THOSE METALLIC EARRINGS, THEY WERE TOOO INFERIOR TO ZIM!"

The second store was one that [M/N] thought looked cool like the first one, but had many books. It also had two levels inside it, and the smell of coffee too! Bam and nibbles, looked cool!

[M/N] was searching for a cook book, or a dessert book and had the mistake of letting Zim roam free. 

[M/N] looked at the books with wide [E/C] eyes, his fingers drifted around them. They were so very large, very small, very thick and very thin. So many colors and so many authors too. " Theses are so..so wonderful.. I wish to purchase them all...I only have so much though.." 

" Excuse me sir?" [M/N] turns to see a woman who looked frantic, " Do you by chance have a green-skinned son who wears a pink dress." 

" Yes? That's my son." 

" GOOD." She sighs before pulling [M/N] away from the cook book section, they walked to the coffee place in the book store and sees a woman crying her eyes out, her shirt messy with coffee and her make up running. Zim was sitting in a chair, tapping his foot, " Your son threw another customers coffee in her face. No reason what so ever."

" LIES! THAT BOOK-HUMAN LIES!" Zim hissed as he shakes his fist at the employee. " That human garbage pushed Zim out of line so she may get her moooocha! THEN SHE PROCEEDED TO CALL ME A BITCH! ZIM IS NO DOG-WORM!" Zim got off his chair and walked towards the doors. 

" I'll be out there in a second." [M/N] said as he looked at the woman crying and then the book employee. " How are you going to handle her?" [M/N] asked the girl who looked confused, " I mean, she called my son a bitch and shoved him out of line. Are you going to kick her out too?"

" No, she's the vic-"

" Then next time, let my son handle himself, he obviously did it better than any of your sucky employees." [M/N] interrupted as he looked at the woman, " Think of this as a life lesson, the both of you." The tall Irken glared at the woman who seemed to stop her alligator tears. " If you push someone to the point where they needed to fight back because nobody is going to help them, then they will fight for themselves. I am proud of my son." [M/N] sighs, " Have a lovely day, and lady," [M/N] winked at the woman with the new coffee colored shirt, " That shirt makes you look fat and Disgusting, take it off for the shirts sake."[M/N] waves as he left.

Zim at his side as they walked, " Am I in trouble?"

" No. but couldn't you just scream at her next time?"

" Zim will not promise."

They were not welcome back it seemed.

[M/N] sighs as he looked around, frown on his lips. Maybe it was a bad idea to take Zim out after all, he was still paranoid that the tallest have yet to call him. He just wanted to bond with him, he had been out too long without Zim and just wanted to have one day with him. Maybe they should g-

What's that smell?

It was sweet and very...intoxicating, he takes a deep smell and it came ahead. [M/N] looked to see a man making some pink fluffy mess on a stick for a little girl. " I'll be back Zim, stay here." [M/N] walked towards it and got in line, he was solely focus on the line and the man making the sweet cotton that he didn't notice Zim marching inside a different store. 

After twenty minutes of waiting, [M/N] walked back only to see Zim gone from the bench. " Zim?" [M/N] glanced around, no sign of a screaming green child. " Always moving around." He didn't know where to start. So many stores and so many humans. He had no other choice but to do this. Under his disguise, he began twitching his antennas to pick up on Zim's voice or his antenna sending vibrations back to him.

"..... I know, how scandalous.. the mayor sleeping with a school teacher.."

".....I really like apple cider than apple juice..."

".....I like sucking..."

[M/N] flushed as he listened to the girl describing her sex life and adjusted one antenna before picking up Zim's screaming. " Found him." [M/N] began walking into the store and winced when he heard Zim's screaming but nobody seem to be paying attention to him. He glanced before seeing him in the back to see Zim's green skin. He walked to see him trying to snatch a plushie toy of a blue-dog-thingy with another kid.

" LET GO! THE STITCH IS MINE! PROPERTY OF ZIM!" Zim screeches as began to pull harder on the toy as the kid screamed back, " NUN! MOMMY SAID I CAN HAVE THE VERY LAST ONE! AND THIS WAS IT!"

" YOU PULLED IT OUT OF ZIM'S HANDS! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ZIM!" Zim screeched back as he kicked the child-worm foot and the kid began to wail in pain. " I'm telling my mommy!" He screeched and began running away from Zim who holds the plushie above his head and laughs happily, one evil one yet it sounded happy.

" HAHAHAHAHAH! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim exclaimed before feeling someone watch him, he turns and smiles seeing it was only [M/N]. " Look! Did you watch Zim acquired the Stitch."

" Yes." [M/N] sighs as he walked around the aisle and looked at the Irken, he was still holding the two cotton candies in his hands. "Why did you attack a human-smeet?" The taller asked with a raised eyebrow. 

" The human-worm tried to snatch the STITCH." Zim shows the blue toy of some cute dog. " Zim saw many worms in here and grabbing the stupid itity bitty toys but then his creature caught Zim's attention but the Worm tried to steal him away! STITCH BELONGS TO ZIM!"

Before [M/N] could scold his son, he sees a rather large and thick woman with a short bob haircut. The little brat that Zim was fighting with was by her side laughing and smirking as they came closer. God, she smelled horrid. " Are you going to do something?" She snapped at [M/N] who stared at her.

" Uh, why? My son, won the battle over the plushie." The taller Irken felt Zim move behind him, his arms around the toy but Zim kept himself hidden behind [M/N]. " Your little child, tried to steal it and Zim had to use force." He could feel the woman try to intimidate him with her large size and nasty scowl but he didn't feel bad or even scared. 

" Uhhh, no that is not what has happened, my angel." She pulled the kid in front of her who grins innocently. " Had that stitch plushie first but that green freak stole it from him! I will sue you if you don't give me THAT PLUSHIE!" She screeched at the end and attention was on all four of them. [M/N] felt heir judgment gazes and steps back but flinched when he felt his back hit something, glancing over he sees Zim.

Why does his heart keep on breaking? Or something that resembles as a human heart?

Zim stood there, hugging the plushie to dear life, his eyes narrowed at the woman but [M/N] could see his fingers and arms trembling, [M/N]'s noticed Zim's eyes drifted around for exits. He could sense Zim's fear, dread and panic. No. You can't back down, you're a parent now. As a parent, it is your duty to be your child's protector.

" Zim doesn't have to give anything back to you or anyone, it is technically not your property. You haven't purchase it so you have no ground to sue." 

Show them from right and wrong

" So will you please leave us alone? I will have no choice but to attack you." [M/N] said said, " Come Zim, let us buy this Stitch." [M/N] said as he began walking towards the cash register, he heard the clap of Zim's boots but then Zim's surprised screech made [M/N] snap his head towards Zim and see the pudgy woman pulling on Zim's arm.

" GIVE IT BACK TO MY DARLING BABY BOY!" She screams and [M/N] only did one thing that came to mind, he bends low and sweeps her feet and she fell. [M/N] felt her body made the ground vibrate for a quick second and she laid on the floor with a shock expression. 

Parents always protect their children, with or without violence.

" Touch my son again and I will end you cow-Karen." [M/N] hissed as he glared at the woman who couldn't get up.her son looked embarrassed, " Touch my child again and I will end you. Pregnant or not.” 

“ I’m not pregnant.”

“ Ah, so your obesity. Touch him and I will murder you.” [M/N] finished and glared at her before walking away, he gently pulled Zim with him. “ The balls of that woman. Touching you.” [M/N] hissed and looked over the other plushies. “ Do you wish to buy this plushie?” 

“ Zim wants the plushie very much.” Zim said as his grip on the toy lightens up. “ I find stitch far superior than any of these plushies.”

“ Have you seen the movie?” [M/N] asked as he glanced to see around five employees were trying to help the woman up, the kid playing on his phone and seemed into it more than he was with the toy.

“ ZIM HAS NO NEED TO WATCH HUMAN MOOOBES.” Zim exclaimed before adding, “ I enjoy the plushie.” He squeezes it into his chest with a sweet expression on his face, one that reminded him when he was at The assigning when the tallest gave him a sandwich.

“ Sure.” [M/N] rolled his eyes as he picks up the lilo and stitch movie before noticing a small white dog with a pumpkin on his nose. “ I’m sure Gaz would enjoy him.” [M/N] grasped the toy then noticed a small deer plushie and cooed, one for Dib. He grasped in the same hand with Gaz’s new stuff dog before grasping a chicken one. One for Gir who might eat it. “ Are you ready?” He turns to Zim and noticed there were now many stitch theme objects in his hands like shirts, a mug and he was now wearing a stitch hat on his head. 

“ Yes, Yes, lets go already!” Zim demanded, his voice slightly muffled from the things in his arms. [M/N] rolled his eyes as he walked towards the cashier who scans their things, though [M/N] had to fight with Zim a little for the hat. 

“ Thanks for that show.” The cashier said as he rings the rest up, “ She’s always causing trouble but the people she harassed usually hit her first which is why we couldn’t ask her to leave. The second they help her off the floor, we can ban her. She shouldn’t be grabbing other people’s children.”

“ Oh, you’re welcome I guess.” [M/N] pressed the hat on Zim’s head who adjusted it. “ I’m happy that she didn’t hurt my son.” 

“ Yeah, Disney can’t afford another lawsuit.” The guy said as he hands the bag, “ have a nice day.”

“ You two.” [M/N] hands Zim the rest of his cotton candy with a smile, Zim takes it and slowly began to eat it. Both Irken’s began to leave the store, their day at the mall wasn’t perfect but it was just a day for them. Zim was content with being beside his tallest even thought most of the humans ruined the day. [M/N] was just content that he had Zim today with him without a mission.


	11. [special]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoveBug Au again for special

[M/N] hummed as he began cleaning, Zim went off to get more Irken supplies for the household, more or less, more Irken sweets for the month. He had a day off from the bar and decided to clean up the base for the day. It has been lacking a proper clean up for days, Zim fiddling around with things In the lab while [M/N] worked seven days a week until two a.m.

So today [M/N] decided to clean, he even had his hair pulled up [or had a headband to keep your bangs away if you have short hair] and began cleaning the walls, broom the kitchen and living room floor, mopped and was currently doing the dishes with extra long yellow gloves. [E/C] focused on the different color dishes when the doorbell rings, making [M/N] sigh.

" Computer, is it the people who want me to know this God is my savior?" [M/N] asked, " I already have enough bibbles."

" It is not a bible person." The computer answered and [M/N] perked up, his eyes glanced at the door. " It is, the Dib."

[M/N] sighs, feeling annoyed that he had to answer the door now, for the Dib. " Of course, I wonder if he's back to ask Zim for his other antenna." After taking off his gloves, he placed them aside as he walked to the door, he unlocked it and opens it, sighing, " Look, Dib, zim is not here at the moment and the thought of you even talking to me is di-" [M/N] looked at him and his eyes widen in shock. His squeedlyspooch twisted into knots as he looked at the human teen.

Dib stood there, his arms to his sides and were a bit blood and his sweater was a bit ripped. His neck had bruises like a hand was squeezing it, his eyes were red and irritated like he was crying or he was high. There was some cuts on his face too, a growing bruise on his left cheek then the cut lip was still bleeding. " Oh, damn," Dib hissed as he wipes his cheeks, wincing when his hand rubbed at the bruise. " Sorry, I.."

" Get your human butt inside." [M/N] blurted out, he looked at him once more, they really did a number on this human teen. " Zim will be upset if I were to turn you away especially when your in this..." [M/N] gestures to all of Dib, " State." [M/N] moved to the side and Dib came inside, limping a bit. Dib sits on the couch as [M/N] sat beside him, his eyes glanced at the wounds.

" Computer, can you please take me and Dib down to the medical bay?" Without an answer, the couch lifted up and began sinking down into the floor. Dib grips the arm of the couch as [M/N] watched him, amused of course. He felt the couch going down, they passed many parts on the lab before the couch stops at an all white room with three metal tables and tools, three pods against the walls. [M/N] got off and Dib stumbled off the couch, almost landing on the floor if [M/N] didn't grasp his arm. 

" You're not going to open me up, are you?" Dib asked, his voice sounded raspy and tired. 

" No, you make my smeet happy at the moment." [M/N] said as he leads Dib to one of the pods, [M/N] opens the pod with his hand pressing against the panel. " Just get in, clothes off." Dib watched the taller with grimace. " What?"

" Can you like turn around?" Dib asked as he tugged at his sweater in a nervous fashion. [M/N] stared at the human before looking away, turning around to face the panel. He can hear a zipper go down, and clothes falling on the floor. " What now?" [M/N] didn't look back at Dib, " Just step into the pod and I'll close it. Once in there relax, it may feel ticklish but you'll be okay." Dib steps into the pod and it shuts behind.

[M/N] pressed the button and tiny lasers began scanning Dib's body, [M/N] picked up the clothes before laying them in the metal table, computer claws began to sew the clothes. " this kid looked like he had to been from hell and back." He hummed as he watched the claws fix the clothes before pulling them away and the clothes were fixed but bloody. " Computer, put the clothes into the washer then the dryer." The floor opens up and drops the clothes inside, he watched them leave before shutting the hole. 

" Computer bring me the replacement clothes." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I look stupid." Dib grunts as he crossed his arms, " I look like a giant baby in a fucking onesie." Dib huffed and eyes stared down at the floor, his wounds were all clean and fixed but his muscles were sore. He sat on the couch, waiting for his clothes to be done. 

" Suck it up, buttercup." [M/N] replies as he walked back to Dib with a ham and cheese sandwich, ones that Irk sends to him because the human kind tasted like crap. He offers the plate and Dibs takes it from the taller Irken. " Plus, you look cute in it." [M/N] teased a bit, of course it was just to tease the human while he wore a stitch onesie that Zim brought home one day. It was technically [M/N]'s But he didn't wear it unless Zim would've asked him.

" I look like a toddler." Dib said as he slowly takes a bite, humming at the taste and almost moaning at how good this tasted. It was not the shitty stuff they sale at the store, it tasted better and kind of sweet too. " What is this?"

" Ham and cheese." [M/N] said, his arms crossed as he watched Dib eat. " How long has your dad been beating you?" 

Dib choked on his sandwich, he beats his hand against his chest but gasped out. " How..? Was it Zim?" Dib asked, he placed his sandwich down and watched as [M/N] hummed, pulling out a cigarette from inside the couch cushion. His PAK pulled out a lighter and held it close to [M/N]'s face, it lights the cigarette and moved back into the PAK. " I thought you found smoking disgusting?"

" I do, only because you don't hide the scent afterword." [M/N] huffed as he stared at Dib, " Does he do this to Gazlene?"

" No. In fact, Gaz is the one beating him up but he keeps coming back like the stubborn fucker he is." Dib answered as he takes another bite of the sandwich, he looked at the taller Irken. This all confused him, he thought [M/N] hated his guts. [M/N] had told him how much he disliked him, how much he smelled like a foul dog, how much he disliked his taste of fashion, or anything like that. " I don't need your pity." Dib said as he takes the last bite of the sandwich. 

" You're not getting it." [M/N] replies coolly, " I don't like you, not even at a little. I am still pretty mad that you asked Zim for his antenna."

" It was a joke!" Dib protested but shrinks a bit when [M/N] glared at him, " I didn't think he would."

" But he did." [M/N] sighs as he takes another inhale of the cigarette, and puffs the smoke out, " The only reason why I can stand you is because Zim loves you." The tallest sighs, glaring at Dib with his [E/C] eyes. " And I rather have you bruised and hurt then dead, so would you like to move in?"

Dib looked at the Irken with wide eyes, his mouth hanged open and his throat went dry. " You just said that you didn't like me."

" So?"

" So? SO, why would you invite me to stay? Is it just because of Zim?" Dib pressed further, why would he help him? He doesn't get it at all.

" I just said because of Zim, nothing else. No alternative motive." [M/N] sighs as he hears the voot come upon the platform above. " He's home." [M/N] said as he heard Zim's soft patters of his boots walk around above. " Hold this, will ya?" [M/N] told Dib to hold his white stick and moved away a bit, Dib held it with narrowed eyes.

" DIB-BEE!" Zim squeals happily as he came down from the platform, GIR holding a bag of Irken theme foods. Zim rushed to him but then his eyes narrowed at the cigarette. He crossed his arms and pouts cutely, " Dib-Bee, I don't want to scold you but you can't smoke in the house! It will bother my daddy!" [M/N] had claimed that Dib smoking bothered him and the smell made him want to throw up but it was just another ruse to make Dib leave them alone. " But I love it that you came here to wait for Zim!" Zim's scolding mood changed into his usual bright happy one thanks to the PAK.

" Yeah sure." Dib answered as he looked at [M/N] with narrowed eyes, " Plus, you might be seeing me more often, I need a place to crash for a while." Dib looked down at Zim who seemed to be bursting with happiness at the news, he looked away and added, " So I asked your dad, if I could."

" He begged a lot." [M/N] said as he stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. " I felt bad for him so I had no choice but to agree."

" YAY! Dib-Bee! We're roommates now!" Zim beams up towards Dib before his pink eyes shifted towards the clothes, gasping even loudly, " You're wearing the stitch! You are just lovely!"

" Gee thanks, Zim." Dib rolled his eyes before feeling two small arms around his neck, he flinched but saw it was Zim just hugging him. Dib slowly untensed and closed his eyes, letting Zim hug him. Dib used one arm to hug Zim back, and that action made Zim purr happily.

He wouldn't mind having hugs from Zim every time they got home, since nobody would see him doing some affectionate shit but also wouldn't mind being fed by [M/N]. He just hopes one day, [M/N] wouldn't just out of the blue kick him out.

Though, as long as Zim was here, then he was safe for now.


	12. [christmas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

" Zim! Stop!" [M/N] hissed as he smacked Zim's hands away from the tiny cakes he had bought from the store this morning. He had to fight three old ladies for it and he was sure one was at the hospital at the moment. " These cakes are for our guest!"

" ZIM HAS NO INTREST IN YOUR GUEST!" Zim huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his usual Irken uniform but [M/N] had managed to shove the Irken into a sweater for the occasion. It took three hours and lots screaming. " Why must we let humans into the base? Dib will only try to get into the lab!" Zim glared at the cakes as [M/N] walked passed him with them, he watched as the tallest placed them in the fridge. " You will compromise the mission."

" Oh come on, stop being so serious Zim." [M/N] said as he heard the kettle hiss, using a oven mit, [M/N] picked the kettle and placed on the counter. " Live a little, plus maybe you'll learn more about Christmas or earthly customs."

" ZIM NEEDS NO EARTH CONDOMS!" Zim huffed as he itched his wrist, the dumb sweater was ichy. He moved into the living room and glared at the tree that stood in the corner of his base living room. It was an ugly horrible thing, it smelled funny and looked funny too. The tree had purple tensile wrapped around itself, white and yellow little ball ordainments hanged at the end of branches and then the little ugly looking angel on the top. The tree was hideous. Huffing the Invader sits on the couch, his eyes glaring at the tv.

How can his tallest celebrate this human holiday? It was only about giving presents and being greedy to when it came about the gifts you receive. What a mockery, only tall people should be given gifts anyway.

" Zim, can you please open the door? It's been ringing for a couple a minutes." Zim grunts, he must've daydreamed. Getting up, he opens the door and immediately locked eyes with the human-stink. A growl came from the back of his throat as he spat out, " Dib-stink."

" Space-boy." Dib spat before groaning as Gaz punched him, at the back of his head. " What was that for?"

" Because you were being annoying." She huffed as she entered the home, their father following behind her. " Don't make yourself a target today, this is our first holiday out of our house." She hissed before walking to the couch and sits down, her squinted eyes back on the gameslave. Mateo comes in with an armful of gifts, he hummed as he sets them under the tree before looking up. The house was different from his, there wasn't much furniture around but had a purple couch and a purple recliner. A chirstmas tree in the corner with cute decore around it.

" Hello, Mateo." [M/N] greeted, he was now in his human disguise. His hair pulled back a bit by nice human gel, white button shirt and another equally ugly santa sweater on top, dark jeans and dark shoes to match. He had a sliver plate filled with many cookies on it, all in different shapes and different colors. Most of them were white, green, red and some had black to fill in Santa shoes and his buttons. He sets the plate on the small table that came up as he began putting the plate down, " Enjoy." Gaz reached over and picked up a Santa head, hitting the head off it. " That's my girl." Mateo praised.

" You like it when Gaz bites the head off Santa?" [M/N] questioned with a tilt of his head. Mateo hummed, " Why Of course, my daughter shares my dislike when it comes to Santa. Santa, that filthy money gobbler." Mateo cursed as [M/N] tilts his head still a bit confused. Well if that is what he likes to think then so be it.

" I just thought the head was tasty." Gaz said as she ate, Zim rolled his eyes. He picks a cookie off the plate and began biting it aggressively as he glared at Dib who seemed to be amazed about his base, of course he would, it was Zim's and [M/N]'s base after all. " The longer you stare at him won't make him blow up." Gaz snorts.

" Pft. I'll liquified his organs, it's a bit more neater then blowing him up." Zim hissed as he began chewing on the rest of the cookie. He licked his lips as he grabbed another one, " Howdy y'all!" Gir squeaks as he comes out the kitchen wearing a Santa skirt with bells on it with a matching hat.

" Is your dog talking?" Mateo asked as [M/N] giggles in a nervous manner before tugging on the others arm. " No, but come, I am almost done with the tamales." [M/N] said as Mateo follows him into the kitchen, " I knew this was part of your tradition and I enjoy the store that I went to retrieve them from." On the small kitchen table was 13 white boxes filled with every tamale he could possible order. " Zim helped me carried them here, though he complained about the smell."

" I see.." Mateo stared at the boxes, and walked over to the boxes. [M/N] stood next to him, eyes wide and he played with his hands nervously. Did he do good? Did he get the wrong food? Mateo opens the first white box and three clean and warm tamales laid in the box, mist came up hitting against the scientist goggles. " Are they what you wanted?" [M/N] asked.

" Yes! And they're still hot, ready for consumption." Mateo said as he turns towards the babysitter who grins, pride swelling within his chest. " You didn't have to get them, just so you know, I mean.." God his mouth felt like jelly and stiff at the same time when he talked to [M/N]. He had told the baby-sitter some older traditions that he did as a child. Staying up until midnight to open presents, making tamales with his family though it was only the women, watch his dad and uncle play cards and drink beer or eggnog, then they fall asleep after opening presents. " I really appreciate the food, perhaps next year we could make them together...with the kids of course.." Mateo tugged at his cowl, feeling nervous that he even asked.

" I would enjoy that." [M/N] smiles as he looked at the food, " Though, I wouldn't want to make the kids wait too long for the presents. I want to see their expressions when they open their gifts from me."

" I can agree, they need their eight hours of sleep." Mateo placed the white box down and rubbed his gloved hands together. " Though, Gaz can live on four hours of sleep, very impressive."

" That's not good Mateo." [M/N] said before hearing a crash, the taller Irken looked into the living room with Mateo who watched too with mere curiosity. 

GIR was screaming and running around with a mistole hanging from his ears, Dib and Zim were fighting and rolling around on the metal floor. Dib was choking Zim and Zim was hissing and kicking Dib in the gut repeatedly. Cookies were on the ground and being crushed as the boys rolled over, Gaz was still sitting and playing her game like the good girl she was. Plus she didn't want to clean their mess if she got involved.

" YOU SPACE FREAK!"

" YOU BIGHEAD FROG!"

Both boys hissed as they fought, [M/N] sighs before walking into the living room but Mateo was quicker, he pulled both boys away from each other. Zim hissed in the grasp, swinging his arms and legs wildly. Dib lays limply in his fathers grasp as they were sat on the couch, Gaz was in between them.

" Now boys, today isn't about fighting." Mateo said as he looked at the two, " today is about Christmas and gift giving, our first holiday together too. Now, I know you two like to play but play in a modest way. Dib, my boy child, please don’t wreck things while we’re here in [M/N]s and Zims House. Please try to be respectful.” Dib sighs nodding, “ I’m sorry [M/N].” Dib said in a quiet voice.

“ And Zim, I’m sure your father worked hard to make this cookies and decorate, I’m sure your boys will be boys play time can wait until after the holiday.” Zim huffed, arms crossed, “ Plus I’m sure he got you that movie you’ve been eyeing~” Mateo hinted and Zim flinched and looked to the scientist with wide eyes. “ You’ve been good, the both of you. Keep up the good behavior and we might open presents early.” Both boys glared at each other before sighing.

“ truce until after Christmas?”

“ Truce for now, stink-Dib.”

[M/N] smiles, walking over. “ Thank you for handling that, I would’ve let them off with a slap on the wrist.” Mateo turn to him, smiling, “ No problem, I learn from the best of handling these situations with my own kids.” [M/N] smiles, his disguise heating up around his face. Cheeks pink and eyes drifted away for a second. He only looked back to Mateo when he saw him falling-

Wait falling?!

[M/N] gasped, grasping the scientist by his shoulders but Mateo was much heavier than the Irken leader so he crumbled a bit and eyes widen as his lips touched something soft. [M/N] looked down to his lips, seeing he halfway pulled mateos collar when he caught him. His eyes wide as mateos too, it wasn’t really a kiss but their lips were pressed together tightly.

“ Ewwwee! Oh disgusting!” Zim exclaimed and covered his face with his hands. Gir was giggling, “ I did it! I got grandpa a boyyyyyyyfreedeeeeinnnnndddd!” He screeched as he jumped off mateos back. “ now eat the mistletoe!” A green plant smacked against [M/N] face which made the tall Irken drop the human.

“ Oh my...” [M/N] covered his mouth, eyes wide and giggling. He didn’t look at Mateo who laid on the floor, Gaz and Dib was around their father, Gaz kicking him lightly.

“ Oh my.....” Mateo wheezed, “ Are you and [M/N] getting married now?” Gaz asked, her game paused as she unsquinted her eye to look at their father. “ Is He our new dad?” Dib asked in a teasing tone.

“ Kids stop, you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you ask questions like that.”

Zim kept his face covered but turns to [M/N] who kept giggling, “ Does Zim and the Dib-thing have to fight to the death for the title of son? Zim will destroy him if he must!”


	13. Chapter 9

  
[M/N] hummed as he enter the Membrane household with three white bags filled with this Chinese food he has heard about. He could eat it and Zim too, there were plenty of Carbs and the sweet and sour chicken was edible for the both of them. Sweet too, much to his joy.

  
He was so happy with the food that he decided to share with Mateo, Gaz and Dib. A treat for the family but when he entered the living room of the home, the atmosphere was tense and grim. Of course, the house was usually grim but there was some sort of noise going on or Dib ranting to Gaz about what he saw or what he did. There was no noise of Gaz and her game, no noise of the tv playing that tv show Dib adored. With his antenna, he can hear the faint hammer sound that was coming from the basement but it sounded hard. Like someone was taking their frustration out by using the tool, clanking was hard and loud.

  
[M/N] frowns before slowly placing the white bags on the small living room décor table. He didn't understand but he knew something was wrong, everyone in the house felt so blue and depressed. The Irken began walking up the stairs and stops at Gaz's door, signs and pictures were on the door with tape. Sighing, he slowly opens the door and peeked in to see Gaz on her bed, her squinted eyes focused on the purple game system. She was pressing buttons aggressively and growling under her breath, [M/N] could feel how tense she was. He knew she was an aggressive she was with her games but this was next level, the poor game looked to probably break in her grasp. " Gaz?"

" WHAT!" She practically hissed, one eye open and closed quickly as it open. " Oh, so you finally came, everything went to shit thirty minutes ago, I was hoping you would be here to stop it but everything already settled it down." She huffed as she kept moving her thumbs on the control sticks. " You can probably go home too, Dad is actually home this time around."

" I actually brought some Chinese food with me this time, I wanted to have dinner with you two. But no, my interest lies with what has happened before I came." [M/N] said as he looked at Gaz then away, " Was it a bad fight?" He cursed the Chinese place for making him late, because of them, he was late to stop the fight between the family members. Now, he had to two probably upset male Membranes and assure Gaz that everything will be fine after he would leave.

" Pretty intense." Gaz said as she paused her game and closed the top of it, her attention focused on the sitter for once. " It was actually building up since this morning, Dad was egging on Dib to start looking at stupid papers for colleges, ones solely based around sciences and math. Dib refused, I mean, He could've taken the paper and lied about looking at them but no." Gaz scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked at the wall, glaring at it. " Dib said he wasn't going to even think about them at all, he wants to go to some school in New York since it's the close to Ohio, they have a major for paranormal studies there. That, heh, that made Dad mad. He began getting angry, arguing with Dib that there was no future for him if he keeps it up with this Par-garbage."

  
[M/N] noticed how well Gaz was struggling to talk about this, the fight must've affected her too by the way she spat out words and somewhat mumbled some out. He looked to her and then noticed some red coloring under her lower eyes, if you squint at her face you could see them. They weren't too visible, she must've cried a bit but not much. Like frustrated tears or ones that leaked out. That made [M/N]'s squeedlyspooch bubble in an uncomfortable way.

" Now, Dad is in the stupid basement locked up and doing some stupid project, Dib is in his own room probably crying like some baby." Gaz said as she looked at the caretaker, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed his expression like he was in pain. " Can I go eat? I feel like taking a nap afterwards." She asked as she slowly moved to hop out her bed but stops when a hand touched her hair and small motions like someone was petting her. She opens both amber eyes and stared at [M/N]. He was petting her, but not in a way of saying, " You'll be okay, just take my pettings and feel better", but in a way of reassurance, the best ones that parents give to their kids. She lets him, she doesn't move from his hand.

" Gaz, you shouldn't be feeling upset because of this, your too young to be crying over these spats that shouldn't be happening." [M/N] said as he kept giving her petting her, making sure to move his hand before she could probably stab him or something. " I'll go talk to Dib and your father, and I promise to come quicker next time. I didn't want you feel upset anymore." He cooed as he removed his hand and began walking to the door, looking over his shoulder to Gaz one last time. " The food is on the table, help yourself, just leave some sweet and sour chicken for me." he grins once more before shutting the door behind him and his steps drifted into the direction of Dib's room.

Gaz stared at the door then to her hand, she slowly ran her hand through her purple hair and looked down a bit. She was crying, only because she felt frustrated with her family and they were yelling over something stupid. She didn't like feeling this way but the way [M/N] pet her, gave her some feeling she couldn't understand. It made her feel happy, like brand new Game-slave happy but she didn't voice her joy. She rather not, though she will help herself to some food downstairs.

  
[M/N] pressed his ear against the wooden door, right over the huge picture of big feet, he can hear little noises from inside the room but nothing major or crying. Just shuffling and other noises, slowly the alien opens the door to the mess of the room. Just random papers, some scraps on the floor and a huge bundle on the bed. He slowly walked over it, his [E/C] eyes staring down at the bundle before poking it with his finger and the bundle jolts a bit making [M/N] move back, he was also startled. " Dib? Pumpkin, is that you?" [M/N] asked as he flinched as the bundle unwraps to show a very disheveled Dib. 

  
" Hey," Dib croaks weakly, his voice raspy from yelling and muffling his screams or cries into his dark pillow that looked soiled with tears. He sniffed and rubbed his dark sleeved around his eyes. They were pinkish from crying of course and [M/N] knew, they were very visible then his sister's. " I forgot you were coming over, I think you can be dismissed today.." Dib looked to [M/N] and noticed the worried expression and quickly looked away, " I'm fine, plus **he's** here anyway, not watching us but here. You can go home to your son." Dib felt his lip quiver as he had a selfish thought , [M/N] could go home, it was the logical thing to do since he has a kid of his own that he loved. Though, the selfish thing was that Dib didn't want [M/N] to go home. He wanted [M/N] to hug him and tell him that he was right and that everything will be alright, or for someone to tell him everything will be alright. 

  
" I'm not going home." [M/N] said as he lifts himself on the edge of Dib's bed, his eyes watching Dib's expression change to a confused one. He moved a bit and lightly pats Dib's head, a frown came upon his features when Dib flinched in surprise at the sudden gesture, how his squeedlyspooch gurgles in sadness. " I do not want to leave you two behind when you're both this sad.." [M/N] said as he watched Dib's lips quiver and noticed water, he glanced up to see if the celining was leaking but there was nothing. The alien glanced back to Dib before noticing water coming from his eyes, he stops the petting as Dib let tears fall. " You're crying.."

  
" Ha, yeah, sorry for being a crybaby." Dib chuckles as he used his hand to dry them but more kept on going down his cheeks. How embarrassing, letting the babysitter watch him cry like some four year old. He kept rubbing them away until he felt a hand, he quickly removed his hand and saw a [S/C] hand touching his cheek. His amber eyes watched as [M/N]'s thumb rub away falling tears. Dib's lower lip actually trembled again, a sob was so close from breaking out from his throat but he bit his lip this time. This brought so much comfort to the young teen. He was so taken back by such affection that he didn't notice [M/N]'s finger was slightly burning or the small puff of smoke that came from the finger. " I....I...."

  
" You don't have to feel sorry for anything when I'm here with you." [M/N] said as he moved his hand away and smiles softly at the boy, " You can cry if you want to but you shouldn't, your father should respect your interest, despite how crazy they sound, they are your interest." Dib wipes the rest of his tears as he listened, he was right. His dad should've respected his interest even if he was just saying it. Though, he could've done a better way of telling his dad that he wasn't interested in science. His dad probably would've have gotten it through his thick head if Dib didn't make his voice heard loudly or get his point across. They were both thick headed, must've inherited from him.

  
" I wish he can do that, even just faking it to make me happy." Dib sighs as he slowly shifted himself to sit beside his babysitter and looked at his lap. " I guess its too much for him." Dib sighs before looking away, anywhere away from his babysitters gaze. He didn't want to meet pity, he just.... well... he didn't know what he wanted yet but it was certainly not pity. " Sorry again for unloading this on you." Dib flinched as an arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled against something cold. His amber eyes looked up to meet warm [E/C] ones, his gaze shifted back down. 

  
" Dib, I don't mind, in fact, I am very happy that you decided to tell me this.." [M/N] said as he moved his hand through Dib's black cowlick, playing with it. " I am sorry, very sorry that you feel that your father unit does not care for your interest. I feel sorry that you feel so blue, but I can only do so much as your babysitter. The one thing I can do is listen." [M/N] hummed as he looked over the human child. He felt pretty terrible that Mateo found no interest in his son's passion in the paranormal. He even felt upset with the man of science, how could he be a man of science when he doesn't believe in aliens? " So, come to me if you have something exciting to say about this..uh.. vampire-bees or the bigfoot?"

  
" Bigfoot is correct." Dib assured as he looked up, a boyish grin on his face. He felt pretty good, and he felt happy that [M/N] was willing to listen. Maybe he could finally talk more about Zim, maybe [M/N] could help him stop the green invader. " Thanks, [M/N], I feel...better..." Dib smiles as he moved back, [M/N] smiles back, before gasping making Dib jolt a bit, " What's wrong?"

  
" I brought home some Chinese food, it's on the table downstairs. You should hurry." [M/N] stands up from the bed and Dib follows after him. " The sweet and sour chicken is mine." Dib smiles before walking down. Two down and one to go. Taking a deep breath, [M/N] began walking down the stairs and passed the two siblings who were talking about what movie they both should indulge in for the evening. He smiles at the two before walking into the kitchen, he opens the basement door before heading down. The hammering was gone but there were slight hissing of a torch. He steps down, noting that it was very easy to get into the lab.

  
" Professo-"

" Hush! In a moment, I need to finish this adjustment to foodio." 

  
That explains why there wasn't a poite food robot in the kitchen. [M/N] leans against the wall, arms crossed his chest as he stared hard at the scientist, waiting after a minute. " Prof-"

  
" Another minute."

  
[M/N] frowns as he noticed the Professor clearly invading their argument or talk, huffing the Tallest used his PAK leg in one quick action to smack the back of Mateo's head. The leg left as soon as it came. The Professor cursed under his breath and turns to see [M/N]. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, " Ah, [M/N], what a surprise. I'm home today so the kid-"

  
" Actually, you shut up." [M/N] hissed as he walked forwards, his head held up high and body form was tense and defensive. If anything he learn from being one of the tallest was that he was the dominant, that to never back down against someone else that annoyed you or in this case, don't back down from someone who hurt a smeet emotionally. A human smeet but a still a smeet in [M/N]'s eyes. " I have some chosen..uh… ideas to speak to you about." 

  
" Did I upset you in anyway? I ap-"

  
" Not me, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to your son." [M/N] said as he looked at Mateo, up in down in disgust. " And when was it the last time you've taken a shower? or wash your garb?" It had some black stuff, like oil around the top of the cowl, some grease on the gloves and something yellow at the corner of the coat. " Anyway," The taller irken coughs into his fist and stared at Mateo. " You are going to sit and listen to me, no talking." Mateo was quiet. He seemed to listen to the last part of [M/N]'s statement.

  
" I can put foodio on hold.." He mutters before pulling up a black chair that was beside his desk, he sits down, one leg over the other and arms crossed. He looked to [M/N], amber meeting [E/C]. " Let's talk then."


	14. CHAPTER 10

" You need to be more aware on how the children feel." [M/N] said calmly, his [E/C] watching Mateo before slowly continues his statement. " I know the kids don't understand the pressure of this world, especially when it comes to their future and their careers that they want to go into. Gaz loves games, and perhaps gets a job creating them, testing them or whatever else. Dib enjoys the paranormal and their cryptic messages, maybe he will find a job that will be in that area or not. It is their decision and not their parents." 

" I know Dib enjoys the fakeness and piazza of Paranormal-science, if you can call it that, but I am trying to direct my children in the right direction. Science will always be there, so will video games despite how goofy it is." Mateo said as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner. " I am just trying to show Dib, science is more important than these myths and magic-nonsense." Mateo was doing the right thing, in his mind, he was trying to save Dib from turning into some creep that lived in the street and holding some sign. The world is ending because Bigfoot said so. It would read. " I'm just trying to raise them, raise them good." 

" I understand that, but you're being obvious to how you treat their interest!" [M/N] said, moving to sit across from Mateo. He wanted to move, move his hand and tell him how annoyed he was with the human. He couldn't stand seeing the kids upset. " There's a difference with actively showing them better careers for them and shoving your science nonsense down their throats. Yes, the things that come out of Dib's mouth can be nonsense at times but regardless of that, you support him because you are his father." It sounded like a statement but the scolding tone was huge on the alien's tone of voice.

" I know where you are coming from, [M/N]. You come from a very different family then mine." Membrane said, his hands folded on the table. His goggles glinting thanks to the light coming from the kitchen light. [M/N] could see some of the amber eyes thanks to the light, he could stare deeply into them but he couldn't be distracted by him and his human attractiveness. " I strive to figure more ways science could help us, help us build our future by saving the Earth and creating ways on how to use energy. True science and work, I just want Dib to continue it. He's growing up and needs to figure out what branch of science he wants to pursue." Mateo wasn't getting the point across. 

" He wants to pursue Para-science." [M/N] said straightforward, his eyebrows furrowed and he felt himself becoming angry. Mateo should now what his son needs by now, Dib didn't want discoveries or a safer future, he wanted support from his dad. " He wants to learn more about these demons, these Casper the Friendly ghost types and aliens."

  
" Are you unwell? Your mind seems to be drifting into things that can't be explained by science." Professor Membrane said, [M/N]'s eyes widen a bit as he stared at the scientist. " You're not honestly accepting of this behavior are you? Insanity can't be spread viral."

[M/N] felt offended, insanity? He isn't insane, he just wanted Dib and Matteo to get along. He wanted them to have the nice relationship that parent's had with their smeets, [M/N] didn't need to be insulted and implied to be insane for actually believing Dib. Taking a deep breath, holding his anger, " No. I'm just saying, as a father, you should be supporting his dreams and goals. That's a father's job after all, you're not his owner, you're a father. You can't mold Dib into whatever you want."

  
" I am not having this argument with his babysitter." Mateo said as he stood up from the table, fist clenched a bit. " I am not finishing this childish spat with someone I pay to watch my beloved children. _My employee."_

That hurt [M/N], it just made his squeedlyspooch twist the wrong way, he didn't know what an emp-oy-eee but it hurt the Tallest feelings a lot. His eyes lowered to the floor and sniffed lightly, he didn't want to cry but that really hurt especially when the other invited him out for fun. He shouldn't get his hopes up at all thinking the tall human would actually like him. " You're right, that's my job to care for the children as an employ-ee.." His voice cracked a bit, he used the sleeve of his human clothes to wipe his slowly dripping tears away.

  
" [M/N]…"

  
" It's also to make sure the children are taken cared of and make sure their safe!" [M/N] snapped, as he looked at Mateo with red and irritated eyes. " If you won't support Dib then I will, if you don't see how Gaz is upset with the fighting then I will. You paid me to do the work that you lack to do. Call me insane, or stupid or whatever but you won't control how I'll care for them Re- Mateo!"

  
[M/N] walked out the kitchen, stomping up the stairs and slammed the door behind him loudly. Mateo winced before hearing the door and pulling Gaz out from her room and into Dib's room once more. The door slammed loudly.

  
Mateo kept slient, he stared at his hands and closed his eyes to. He takes a deep breath before letting it out. He wanted Dib to take over for him when he died, he wanted Dib to be taken cared of and let go of those childish wishes and hunts. He wanted Dib to be just like him but he knew [M/N] was right. He didn't have any control on what Dib did or want to do. He hated arguing with anyone unless they were rightfully wrong.

  
He wanted [M/N] to be wrong but Mateo knew he was the one in the wrong this time. He didn't exactly feel happy with himself when he made the poor babysitter cry.

  



	15. Chapter 11:pt1

Since the fight between the Irken leader with a heart of gold and the scientist with a stubborn mind, the tension between them was harsh. So thick that you can cut it with a knife. It was so thick, that it made Dib's and Professor's fight seem like nothing, a speck on a wooden table basically. While their fight was a huge mud stain on the carpet, one that probably wouldn't come out, ever.  
  
  


Every time [M/N] came over, he was either quiet around Professor Membrane or gave simple and small responses, sometimes he would even ignore the other. The first friend he had mad on this planet already hurt him, he wanted to dig a hole, bury himself and come back stronger but sadly, bills needed to be paid. The telephone one of course, he rather have that then be tracked by his PAK phone if necessary.   
  
  


It been hard, losing a friend like that but he was right, [M/N] was there as an employee, nothing more or less. He wasn't Mateo's friend, he wasn't, they only hanged out as friends which [M/N] expected but he enjoyed it, a lot.  
  
  


Now, its been a week since the whole incident, and [M/N] was currently packing two bags for an exciting adventure. Ms.Bitters class had been forced to take on a field trip, it was the class' turn now and everyone was excited, the kids at least. The Zoo they were visiting was out of city, into another one, three hours away. So the possibility of clean things and people, it sounded like a dream come true.

[M/N] was selected out of a machine to be a human chaperone for the children along with three other parents. He had watched tv shows about this kind of human children event, and about Zoo's in general. His favorite part is when the penguins began to dance because of the much taller penguin started first with his tapping feet. He would hope to see another Mumbo.

" Dad? Are you done preparing us for this _horrid, stupid, dookie,_ trip?" Zim asked, marching into the kitchen with his human disguise on, and looked over the two purple bags, one for him and one for [M/N]. " Why do we have to go anyway?"

" Well, your school-mates seemed to enjoy the idea and wouldn't it be nice to survey the other human amusements on this planet?" [M/N] asked, " It would be a nice way to understand humans and their fun."

" My mission is to destroy Urth and take over as their overlord, why would I care what they like?" Zim asked, his tone stiff and sharp. " What's wrong with our forms of fun?"

" I don't enjoy when they take different smeets with different physical effects to the training ward for target practice." [M/N] said, his tone cold and harsh. Not directly towards Zim, but to what the control brains decided to do with the poor smeets that were made differently. " Abusing smeets isn't something I find entertaining." Zim flinched a bit, he remembered most smeets with physical defects were taken off by many robot arms and onboard a small ship, most of them making noises and crying. A painful memory he had. [M/N] clapped his hands and took a deep breath, a calming one.

" We should head out soon, the darn yellow machine will be here any minute now." [M/N] cooed as he moved with the bags, it was an overnight trip which [M/N] found to be a lovely idea, being around human animals at night. 

" Do you think the Almighty Tallest are still doing that?" Zim asked, once he slide over the pink sweater over his head. It was a tiny bit big on him, and the sleeves almost hid his hands. His eyes watching outside as Gir walked from behind them, eating a taco and slurping an icee, making obnoxious sipping noises. " Since you aren't there to delay the ships taking the smeets on the other side of Irk?"

[M/N] stared out the window, and closed his eyes, " Of course, I'm not there to stop them. All I can hope is that some would run away or hide." He opens his eyes as he clicked the disguise on, his usual looks with his hair and eyes, but with a yellow hoodie on, white shirt under the hoodie with a light blue jean jack over the hoodie. Light color jeans with black boots for shoes, something hipster and young, it looked nice on him. " Come along, the yellow machine is here." [M/N] said as both walked out from the home and Gir locked the door behind them, with a loud high-pitched laugh.

Once they got on, Zim sat on a seat, arms crossed as [M/N] sat beside them, putting the bags down by their feet. The kids on the bus were loud and rowdy, some screaming or chatting loudly to their friends. One of the other parents was sitting in the back, looking anxious and nervous, she was biting her finger which bothered [M/N] a tiny bit. The guy up front, was too busy texting on his phone and dressed in a sleek suit, ignoring the kids. " Are they always so noisy?"

" Sadly." Zim replies as he glared out the window. The machine began driving down another street, [M/N] look out the window too, the sun was high still and the kids kept talking loudly and occasionally threw things around. They were weird warm babies.

The machine stopped and [M/N] heard the doors open, must've been the last pair of kids and looked only to frown quickly when he noticed the last chaperone was his boss, Mateo Membrane or to the public; Professor Membrane. He noticed the two younger Membranes behind him, making him smile. " Hello Gaz, Dib." He greeted before yelping as Zim poked his head out from their seat and glared.

Dib glared right back. " ZIMMMM!"

" DIBBBBB!"

" Now, Now, son, let's sit down before the bus resumes itself." Professor Membrane cuts in, as he leads his children to the sit across from [M/N] and Zim. " You two can play once we arrived at the Zoo." He added as Gaz sat by the window, Dib in the middle and Mateo at the end. " Nice to see you [M/N]. I haven't realize that you were picked to be a chaperone either! Usually, I'm busy with work at the lab but it's good to come out and enjoy field trips with my children."

" That's good, it's nice for you to be a father once in a while." [M/N] saw from the corner of his eye, Mateo flinching but barely. A little beam of pride lit up in him, then it died away when guilt ate at it. 

" Being a father is one of the best jobs, being a scientist is the other one and being a well respected vet is too." Mateo said with his usual upbeat voice. " Or gamers." Gaz added as she kept hitting buttons on her switch.

" Gamers too, and Paranormal Investigators." [M/N] added with a smug tone when Dib looked to him with a large smile on his lips then went back to glaring at Zim. Zim shoots it back, and a growl coming from the back of his throat. 

This was going to be a long day.

After a two hour drive towards another city, kids whining and complaining about getting off the bus while pushing down Zim every chance when he moved to go after or try to claw at Dib. [M/N] sighs happily once the bus opened up and everyone got outside, he takes a deep breath. " Fresh Air, so good."

" It's contaminated like everything on this dookie planet." Zim snipped as he moved back when other kids came out, arms crossed and pout clear on his face. " It smells worst over here."

" Of course, animals live at the Zoo, it would smell like them." [M/N] said as he held the bags, once everyone came out of the bus, the vehicle speed away. He turns ahead at the opening as a young lady, with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to them. She seemed dazed and wore an outfit with Zoo on the chest pocket. She was just like the human-workers back in their own city.

" Welcome to the Zoo, I am your guide, E-Erin, and COME AND ENJOY OUR LOVELEY WORK." She screeched out the last part, like other humans did. Erin leads them inside the Zoo, and everyone awed at the sight around them as they walked in. Immdeaility the kids began pointing and cooing at the sight of the monkey's. [M/N] wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell came close, and covered his mouth and nose with his palm as Zim did too.

" What's that mud stuff they're flinging around?" A girl asked from their group, Erin grins, " Monkey crap." Students seem more amazed than disgusted like the two Irken's.

" How unsanitary." [M/N] groans as he looked away as some landed on the window with a loud noise. Zim almost hurls but looks away, his eyes looking around for something else to watch. 

" It may to be unsanitary, but this is how monkey's cure their boredom." Professor Membrane spoke up, holding his hand up high with his pointer finger pointed upwards. " They are actually intelligent beings, smart enough to work with NASA or paint pictures."

" If there're so smart, why are they the ones stuck behind glass?" Zim asked, his tone smug and confident. [M/N] would scold Zim usually, but he was right? Why wouldn't the hairy human just break out the glass window? Stupid Monkey.

" Because my dear student, animals out here with us would kill us and eat us with their razor sharp teeth. The carnivorous ones would anyway." Professor Membrane added, his hand still kept his position. " That's one of the greatest things about the Zoo, seeing animals closely without the trouble of possible death."

" What's the fun in that?" Zim asked but was ignored as Erin began showing them towards the monkey exhibit. " WHY CAN WE NOT FIGHT THE MONKEY'S!?"

" Because most of the species is extinct, gah, how stupid are you Zim~" Dib asked, and mocked a bit as he walked along with the group. " They're going extinct, just like how I'll extinct your stupid race."

" Ugh-Uh.." Zim stammered before huffing, " Yeah right, I'll take you serious when your head shrinks, Dib-thing." This time Dib sputters for a retort but [M/N] moved in between them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

" BOYS! you two may play and argue after listening about the monkeys and other hairy creatures."[M/N] cuts in and directed them towards the group. " Now please be g-"

" These monkeys, the Capuchin, are monkeys that are Omnivores." Professor Membrane said, gesturing to the monkey's from behind the glass. " They-" Erin coughs into her fist and glared at the Professor. 

" Sir, are you here to work for the Zoo?"

" Why, No-"

" Do you wear the Zoo name on your white dress thingy proudly?"

" This is actually a L-"

" No, no you don't, so shut up or go away."

Professor Membrane coughs into his fist and shifted a bit, " My apologizes." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he looked at the monkey's that seem to stare back at them. He could tell, Professor Membrane did want to say something, anything. And he knew, the guy wasn't sorry either.

" These Monkey's are boring like the others!" Zim pointed out, " This is boring!"

" For once, I'm with Zim, can we please move on?" Dib asked, tugging on [M/N]'s sleeve, " Please? Anything!" 

" Can we go see the snakes?" Gaz asked suddenly, " Or something better?" She went walking by [M/N]'s side as well, her Hazel eyes looking up to the adult with a raised eyebrow. Not begging like the other two morons.

" Fine, as long as we meet at the lodge here tonight then I don't see why not." [M/N] glanced at the tour guide who drone fake facts. Slowly with the three children, he began shuffling towards the snake habitat. He perked up hearing footsteps and glanced to see Professor Membrane walking behind them, " Why?"

" She won't let me talk and plus, those are my kids.." He pointed out bluntly. " I know we are not on good terms but for the children, could we at least be a bit civil and nice?" [M/N] thinks over it before sighing, if it was for the children then how could he say no? He wanted them to have a good day here, despite the smell of Dookie everywhere. " Friends?" He offered [M/N] his gloved hand.

" Friends but if you dare be mean to me, I will feed you to those darn cappuccino monkey's."

" Capuchin, but that seems fair."

Since the fight between the Irken leader with a heart of gold and the scientist with a stubborn mind, the tension between them was harsh. So thick that you can cut it with a knife. It was so thick, that it made Dib's and Professor's fight seem like nothing, a speck on a wooden table basically. While their fight was a huge mud stain on the carpet, one that probably wouldn't come out, ever.

  
Every time [M/N] came over, he was either quiet around Professor Membrane or gave simple and small responses, sometimes he would even ignore the other. The first friend he had mad on this planet already hurt him, he wanted to dig a hole, bury himself and come back stronger but sadly, bills needed to be paid. The telephone one of course, he rather have that then be tracked by his PAK phone if necessary. 

  
It been hard, losing a friend like that but he was right, [M/N] was there as an employee, nothing more or less. He wasn't Mateo's friend, he wasn't, they only hanged out as friends which [M/N] expected but he enjoyed it, a lot.

  
Now, its been a week since the whole incident, and [M/N] was currently packing two bags for an exciting adventure. Ms.Bitters class had been forced to take on a field trip, it was the class' turn now and everyone was excited, the kids at least. The Zoo they were visiting was out of city, into another one, three hours away. So the possibility of clean things and people, it sounded like a dream come true.

[M/N] was selected out of a machine to be a human chaperone for the children along with three other parents. He had watched tv shows about this kind of human children event, and about Zoo's in general. His favorite part is when the penguins began to dance because of the much taller penguin started first with his tapping feet. He would hope to see another Mumbo.

" Dad? Are you done preparing us for this horrid, stupid, dookie, trip?" Zim asked, marching into the kitchen with his human disguise on, and looked over the two purple bags, one for him and one for [M/N]. " Why do we have to go anyway?"

" Well, your school-mates seemed to enjoy the idea and wouldn't it be nice to survey the other human amusements on this planet?" [M/N] asked, " It would be a nice way to understand humans and their fun."

" My mission is to destroy Urth and take over as their overlord, why would I care what they like?" Zim asked, his tone stiff and sharp. " What's wrong with our forms of fun?"

" I don't enjoy when they take different smeets with different physical effects to the training ward for target practice." [M/N] said, his tone cold and harsh. Not directly towards Zim, but to what the control brains decided to do with the poor smeets that were made differently. " Abusing smeets isn't something I find entertaining." Zim flinched a bit, he remembered most smeets with physical defects were taken off by many robot arms and onboard a small ship, most of them making noises and crying. A painful memory he had. [M/N] clapped his hands and took a deep breath, a calming one.

" We should head out soon, the darn yellow machine will be here any minute now." [M/N] cooed as he moved with the bags, it was an overnight trip which [M/N] found to be a lovely idea, being around human animals at night. 

" Do you think the Almighty Tallest are still doing that?" Zim asked, once he slide over the pink sweater over his head. It was a tiny bit big on him, and the sleeves almost hid his hands. His eyes watching outside as Gir walked from behind them, eating a taco and slurping an icee, making obnoxious sipping noises. " Since you aren't there to delay the ships taking the smeets on the other side of Irk?"

[M/N] stared out the window, and closed his eyes, " Of course, I'm not there to stop them. All I can hope is that some would run away or hide." He opens his eyes as he clicked the disguise on, his usual looks with his hair and eyes, but with a yellow hoodie on, white shirt under the hoodie with a light blue jean jack over the hoodie. Light color jeans with black boots for shoes, something hipster and young, it looked nice on him. " Come along, the yellow machine is here." [M/N] said as both walked out from the home and Gir locked the door behind them, with a loud high-pitched laugh.

Once they got on, Zim sat on a seat, arms crossed as [M/N] sat beside them, putting the bags down by their feet. The kids on the bus were loud and rowdy, some screaming or chatting loudly to their friends. One of the other parents was sitting in the back, looking anxious and nervous, she was biting her finger which bothered [M/N] a tiny bit. The guy up front, was too busy texting on his phone and dressed in a sleek suit, ignoring the kids. " Are they always so noisy?"

" Sadly." Zim replies as he glared out the window. The machine began driving down another street, [M/N] look out the window too, the sun was high still and the kids kept talking loudly and occasionally threw things around. They were weird warm babies.

The machine stopped and [M/N] heard the doors open, must've been the last pair of kids and looked only to frown quickly when he noticed the last chaperone was his boss, Mateo Membrane or to the public; Professor Membrane. He noticed the two younger Membranes behind him, making him smile. " Hello Gaz, Dib." He greeted before yelping as Zim poked his head out from their seat and glared.

Dib glared right back. " ZIMMMM!"  
" DIBBBBB!"

" Now, Now, son, let's sit down before the bus resumes itself." Professor Membrane cuts in, as he leads his children to the sit across from [M/N] and Zim. " You two can play once we arrived at the Zoo." He added as Gaz sat by the window, Dib in the middle and Mateo at the end. " Nice to see you [M/N]. I haven't realize that you were picked to be a chaperone either! Usually, I'm busy with work at the lab but it's good to come out and enjoy field trips with my children."

" That's good, it's nice for you to be a father once in a while." [M/N] saw from the corner of his eye, Mateo flinching but barely. A little beam of pride lit up in him, then it died away when guilt ate at it. 

" Being a father is one of the best jobs, being a scientist is the other one and being a well respected vet is too." Mateo said with his usual upbeat voice. " Or gamers." Gaz added as she kept hitting buttons on her switch.

" Gamers too, and Paranormal Investigators." [M/N] added with a smug tone when Dib looked to him with a large smile on his lips then went back to glaring at Zim. Zim shoots it back, and a growl coming from the back of his throat. 

This was going to be a long day.

After a two hour drive towards another city, kids whining and complaining about getting off the bus while pushing down Zim every chance when he moved to go after or try to claw at Dib. [M/N] sighs happily once the bus opened up and everyone got outside, he takes a deep breath. " Fresh Air, so good."

" It's contaminated like everything on this dookie planet." Zim snipped as he moved back when other kids came out, arms crossed and pout clear on his face. " It smells worst over here."

" Of course, animals live at the Zoo, it would smell like them." [M/N] said as he held the bags, once everyone came out of the bus, the vehicle speed away. He turns ahead at the opening as a young lady, with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to them. She seemed dazed and wore an outfit with Zoo on the chest pocket. She was just like the human-workers back in their own city.

" Welcome to the Zoo, I am your guide, E-Erin, and COME AND ENJOY OUR LOVELEY WORK." She screeched out the last part, like other humans did. Erin leads them inside the Zoo, and everyone awed at the sight around them as they walked in. Immdeaility the kids began pointing and cooing at the sight of the monkey's. [M/N] wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell came close, and covered his mouth and nose with his palm as Zim did too.

" What's that mud stuff they're flinging around?" A girl asked from their group, Erin grins, " Monkey crap." Students seem more amazed than disgusted like the two Irken's.

" How unsanitary." [M/N] groans as he looked away as some landed on the window with a loud noise. Zim almost hurls but looks away, his eyes looking around for something else to watch. 

" It may to be unsanitary, but this is how monkey's cure their boredom." Professor Membrane spoke up, holding his hand up high with his pointer finger pointed upwards. " They are actually intelligent beings, smart enough to work with NASA or paint pictures."

" If there're so smart, why are they the ones stuck behind glass?" Zim asked, his tone smug and confident. [M/N] would scold Zim usually, but he was right? Why wouldn't the hairy human just break out the glass window? Stupid Monkey.

" Because my dear student, animals out here with us would kill us and eat us with their razor sharp teeth. The carnivorous ones would anyway." Professor Membrane added, his hand still kept his position. " That's one of the greatest things about the Zoo, seeing animals closely without the trouble of possible death."

" What's the fun in that?" Zim asked but was ignored as Erin began showing them towards the monkey exhibit. " WHY CAN WE NOT FIGHT THE MONKEY'S!?"

" Because most of the species is extinct, gah, how stupid are you Zim~" Dib asked, and mocked a bit as he walked along with the group. " They're going extinct, just like how I'll extinct your stupid race."

" Ugh-Uh.." Zim stammered before huffing, " Yeah right, I'll take you serious when your head shrinks, Dib-thing." This time Dib sputters for a retort but [M/N] moved in between them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

" BOYS! you two may play and argue after listening about the monkeys and other hairy creatures."[M/N] cuts in and directed them towards the group. " Now please be g-"

" These monkeys, the Capuchin, are monkeys that are Omnivores." Professor Membrane said, gesturing to the monkey's from behind the glass. " They-" Erin coughs into her fist and glared at the Professor. 

" Sir, are you here to work for the Zoo?"  
" Why, No-"  
" Do you wear the Zoo name on your white dress thingy proudly?"  
" This is actually a L-"  
" No, no you don't, so shut up or go away."

Professor Membrane coughs into his fist and shifted a bit, " My apologizes." [M/N] rolled his eyes as he looked at the monkey's that seem to stare back at them. He could tell, Professor Membrane did want to say something, anything. And he knew, the guy wasn't sorry either.

" These Monkey's are boring like the others!" Zim pointed out, " This is boring!"

" For once, I'm with Zim, can we please move on?" Dib asked, tugging on [M/N]'s sleeve, " Please? Anything!" 

" Can we go see the snakes?" Gaz asked suddenly, " Or something better?" She went walking by [M/N]'s side as well, her Hazel eyes looking up to the adult with a raised eyebrow. Not begging like the other two morons.

" Fine, as long as we meet at the lodge here tonight then I don't see why not." [M/N] glanced at the tour guide who drone fake facts. Slowly with the three children, he began shuffling towards the snake habitat. He perked up hearing footsteps and glanced to see Professor Membrane walking behind them, " Why?"

" She won't let me talk and plus, those are my kids.." He pointed out bluntly. " I know we are not on good terms but for the children, could we at least be a bit civil and nice?" [M/N] thinks over it before sighing, if it was for the children then how could he say no? He wanted them to have a good day here, despite the smell of Dookie everywhere. " Friends?" He offered [M/N] his gloved hand.

" Friends but if you dare be mean to me, I will feed you to those darn cappuccino monkey's."  
" Capuchin, but that seems fair."


	16. CHAPTER 12

Having Mateo could've been worst, the guy never shuts up about all the knowledge he had on a particular animal. It could've been a frog, snake, beaver or a damn flamingo. [M/N] was the one in charge of the kids of course and telling them the fun facts while Mateo stayed with the dull ones. This really confused the kids and Zim. They began to notice the high tension between [M/N] and the Professor, how thick it was. 

  
[M/N] walked behind the kids, who marveled or even seemed curious about any animals that came up. They stopped and stared at the polar bears, Zim marveled at the white bears and pressed his hands and face against the window. His fake eyes shinning in curiosity, and awe. His mind was probably thinking of ways on how to use polar bears in his plans. Dib was a foot away, but his eyes watched the bear with a grin on his face, he wasn't a dog person or fish person, he was pretty okay-ish around cats but seeing animals always brought out some childish wonder in him. Gaz on the other hand was on her GS4 but merely glanced at the polar bear for a full minute before returning to her game. 

  
[M/N] stared at the animal in awe as well, the huge being of meat and white fur was actually pretty cute. It also had fur-smeets around it, pawing at each other and letting out soft growls from their mouths. He along with the humans watched, some taking pictures at the animals. His [E/C] eyes glanced to the panel and moved closer, a gentle smile coming to his lips. " Hey kids, did you know polar bears, female and male can live up to 2-"

  
" 30 years actually." Mateo interrupts, as he also stared at the small family of polar bears. [M/N] snapped his head towards the Professor who doesn't notice the annoyance gathering in his [E/C] eyes. " When they live in captivity such as Zoo's, they can live up to thirty years instead of 25, there were some lucky bears that lived up to 45." He gestures to the bears, " The father and his two cubs are gonna live here for a very long time."

" Cool." Dib whispered as the reply seemed to brighten up Mateo a bit. " EXCUSE ME! Zim demands to know how one Polar bear survives out in the blasted freezing temperature." Zim exclaimed before crossing his arms, his eyes staring at Mateo expectantly. " ZIM demands answers." Mateo lets out a soft laugh, sounding genuine as he ruffled Zim's fake hair. Zim hissed and moved to smack Mateo's hand but the Professor moved it.

  
" Little boy, polar bears survive thanks to their fur and fat. They usually have two types of fur, the over coat and under coat. Also, the fur they have on at the moment keeps them warm as the temperature around them goes down." Mateo said as Zim made noises of acknowledgement as Mateo explained how Polar bears live in the artic temperatures. [M/N] rolled his eyes as he moved closer to look at the Polar bears, and even took pictures of them with his 'phone'. " They look so amazing.." Dib said, as he looked up to [M/N]. " A nice break from fighting even though Zim is here.."

  
" I know..but at least he seems more into the animals facts than opening them up." [M/N] hummed before taking another picture, and grins seeing that one of the cubs looked directly at them as he took a picture. " Look Dib! He looked at the camera." [M/N] shows the tween who looks at the camera, grinning at the picture. " He looks very intelligent," [M/N] commented as Dib laughs a bit. " What's so funny?"

" He might not be, he probably saw the flashing and turned to us." Dib explained, " The picture is cute."

  
" Indeed. How the young people say, " It's a keeper" right?" [M/N] used the slang he saw on the tv the other day. " Or did I say it wrong?"

  
" Hello you two." An older woman came over, grinning a bit and her dark murky brown eyes twinkling a bit. " I couldn't help notice how sweet you are to your son, such a calm age before they start driving and smoking." She said gesturing to Dib who raised an eyebrow at her. " I was wondering if I could take a picture of you two. A memory for a scrap book." She offered with another grin. [M/N] glanced down at Dib only to see the ravenette staring back up at him, and looked away when he was caught. " Well?"

  
" Sorry lady, but th-"   
" Sure! Just make sure you get both of us please!" [M/N] quickly interrupted Dib and hands the camera over to the older woman who takes it happily and began focusing it towards the two. [M/N] bends down a bit, around Dib's height and placed his hands on Dib's shoulders a bit as he looked to the camera with a smile on his hologram face. Dib was a bit tense since he rarely takes photos with anyone, sometimes with Gaz but she's forced there. He looked at the camera with a weak smile and hands at his side. He was awkward of course, and he didn't know how to look nice in photos at times. He would be caught of guard or the pictures are taken to make himself look bad. 

  
" Say cheese." The lady said as she pressed the button as soon as the two said cheese. " That was kind of awkward." The older lady said, the poor boy looked like a nervous wreck. " How about we switch up the position? Can you hold him?"

  
" I'm not a toddl-woah!" Dib yelps as he was lifted up with ease, he wasn't a heavy twelve year old but he wasn't skinny either. His wide amber eyes staring at [M/N] who held him like a little kid about to put the star on the Christmas tree. He held Dib close and smiles a bit, " I'm not a toddler." Dib said, trying to assure himself as a tween and a growing one at that. " You don't have to-"

  
" I want to." [M/N] stops him and pressed his cheek against Dib's who chuckles at the little rub of their cheeks. " You can be lifted up like a child Dib, you are one after all. My growing Dib." Dib's cheeks flushed a bit at the affection that was given to him and [M/N] smiles a bit more, not noticing the woman was taking pictures of this scene with the camera. However, someone did notice and wasn't very happy.

  
" GET OFF HIM DIB-WORM!" Zim practically screeched making everyone wince and glare at the green-skinned tween who rushed over and swiping his claws at Dib but [M/N] lifts him higher before Zim could cut him. " GET OFF HIM NOW! YOUR GERM BODY WILL KILL HIM!" Zim hissed, now tugging at [M/N]'s sweater making some audible ripping sounds. " YOUR SMELL WILL STINK HIM UP!"

  
" Zim, calm-"  
" ZIM WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL YOU PUT THE DIB-DOOKIE DOWN!"   
" Zim-"  
" NO! N-" [M/N] had enough of his yelling and held Dib in one arm and picked up Zim who squeaks a bit and held onto [M/N]'s shoulder tightly. " Release Zim! Dib-worm must be punished!" Dib huffed, arms crossed and glared at the alien. " Stop being jealous Zim, it's not my fault that I'm more likeable and human than you!" Zim growls and reached to swipe at Dib but couldn't reach.

  
" This isn't about jelly, stupid-urth worm!" Zim hissed, his tongue slithering out making [M/N] even more annoyed. " It's you contaminating M-"

  
" Enough." [M/N] sighs as he looked at the two, Dib and Zim both look at him. " You two need to get along, just for the field trip. They might kick us out. Just behave."

  
" WITH HIM?" The both glared at each other after asking the same question. " He's an alien!" " He's a bighead!" The both hissed insults and [M/N] sighs a bit more. He looked distressed and almost tired. The Almighty Tallest sighs once more about to chide them before feeling a large and cold hand on his shoulder, he flinches and [M/N] turns to look only to see Mateo. 

  
" Boys! Calm down, you're making [M/N] stress." Mateo said, and hummed, " Stress isn't good for the body, it increases the heart and brings very bad discomfort below in the bowls which leads to constipation while using the restroom." Mateo explained and all three made a face when he spoke about using the bathroom. " Furthermore, Stress can alter hormones into from the brain which could damage it."

  
" So..the stress is bad for [M/N]?" Zim questioned, eyeing the scientist for a moment, his PAK looking up stress in the Irken Dictionary or words that mean the same or of the word synonyms but all that came up was : Defective. There could be no way, His Almighty Tallest could not be defective, no way no how. " Will it kill him?" Zim pressed and his hands gripped the collar of [M/N]'s sweater.

  
" Eventually!" Mateo answers, his finger pointing up as if he had a great idea. Without another second, Zim began pressing his face against [M/N]'s, hugging the tallest face. " Not now, little green child. Soon when he begins to age more into older adulthood." Dib sighs, rolling his eyes as his dad explained then Zim of course had to be werid and hug he's babysitters face. Why? Zim wasn't this cozy with new people.

  
" Awe, what a cute little family." The older woman cooed and everyone's head snap up at her, she adjusted it, even taking a few steps back as she held the camera. " You two have t-" Gaz walks up and in front of [M/N] and Mateo, " Change it. Three wonderful children together." She smiled and [M/N] flushed and looked at the two boys in his arms then the girl who walked in front of him. Mateo was no better, his high cowl hiding his blush and gently placed his other hand on Gaz's head making her squint up at him.

" One big family picture with the two young fathers and their three kids." The older woman cooed before slowly adjusting herself and [M/N] smiles despite the unfamiliar feeling in his squeedlyspooch. Dib just smiles at the camera, feeling better being held up like this. Gaz didn't smile, as she stared at the camera but instead smirked which was better for her. Mateo smiled despite knowing it won't be in the picture. Zim just stared wide-eyed at the woman who smelled weird like plums and sugar, not understanding what was going on. " Say cheese!"

  
One picture and [M/N] placed the boys down and take the camera in his hands. Smiling as he looked at the picture, he looked to the woman but she was already walking away. Shrugging, [M/N] shows Dib, Zim and Gaz who smiled a bit, even Gaz. Zim does take the camera though, " I look amazing. Way better than the Dib-Stink." Zim mutters as he looked over the photo with a toothy grin. " It captures Zim amazing complexion." 

" What complexion? Slime green to lime green?" Dib asked, eyebrow raised. Zim gasped as he gives [M/N]'s phone back, offended. " What?"

" Zim is a lovely shade of minty green, thank you very much! At least in my future, I won't grow pizza dots!" Zim snapped as Dib growls, arms crossed as they began to move out to the next exhibit. [M/N] behind them along with Gaz and Mateo. They walked around, looking and ignoring other people that were in the Zoo and they made their way towards the giraffes. 

" They...They are marvelous..so majestic..." Zim utters in complete awe as he watched the giraffes eat the leaves from the tree, their focus were on their lunch. " Zim..must have these sent to my Almighty Tallest..as a gift.." Dib watched, a bit interested but he looked like he really wasn't and Gaz just quietly played her game. [M/N] on the other hand was looking at the information panel and hummed as he reads it.

" It says that the giraffes can stock up on water then go days without needing to drink it." [M/N] reads, " How interesting, these tall animals being able to do that." He said, he honestly found giraffes a bit intimidating and he didn't like how they look. Their beady eyes and those stubs on their head.

" Here's a scientific fact, thanks to their height, the giraffes can spot a natural predator from feet away. Their predator's such as lions and hyenas." Mateo said as Zim kept his attention on the giant beings. [M/N] was listening but slowly he was getting annoyed, all the facts weren't kid friendly or made the kids happy. Or was it just making [M/N] annoyed? " Their eyesight is amazing as well."

" Interesting.." Zim mutters before [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit, he wasn't feeling jealous over the man who blandly called him crazy for encouraging Dib to do his work on the paranormal. He was annoyed that the kids seemed more interested in the fun facts then the non-fictional facts with a more science aspect. His eyes moved around towards the direction of a few humans at a small polar bear theme hut. His senses smelled the sweets coming off the hut, glancing at Mateo talking about endless facts about the giraffes to the kids, he slowly walked towards it.

" Hello sir! How can I serve you today?" A happy male around [M/N]'s 'age' stood behind the counter, " Can I interest you into a panda-banana milkshake?" He asked as [M/N] shook his head, as his [E/C] eyes glanced at the menu of drinks, his PAK scanning through his eyes at the sugary one that would suit his needs. " Sir?"

" Oh, sorry, I was looking over them." [M/N] said as he stared at the menus, " I want a sugar drink, everything sugar, and skip straight into the sugar." [M/N] said, as the guy grins a bit. " Ah, a sugar man. Lucky for you, last month our boss and his company thought of the best drink this spring. " It's called Colias Nectar, it's basically a baby between strawberries, dragon fruit, and grapefruit with a mini edible butterfly on top." He said as he pulled up a picture of it and [M/N] felt like buzzing. The drink looked marvelous despite the cup that looked like a monkey. 

" I want one!"  
" Make that two!" [M/N] yelps as a hand was put on his shoulder and turns to see Mateo with his eyes shinning from behind the goggles he wore. The Tallest relaxed a bit and slowly shrug the hand off and watched as the man behind the counter cut the fresh fruit in front of them. " I know you're still mad about the argument." Mateo said, his arms behind his back and watched the worker make their drinks. 

" I am." [M/N] said, crossing his arms over his chest. " How could I not? I get it, I'm the help, the baby sitter, but when you think I'm crazy because I actually believe in YOUR son. I get it, you want Whats best but it's already bad enough that you think I'm stupid too because..." Because [M/N] likes something other people didn't. [M/N] acted different which label him a damn freak like a defective. " I'm different and people don't like different. People don't like me because of it."

Mateo frowns as he heard the blender start after [M/N] talked about how different he was. he thought being different was bad, must've been the nature and nurture installed in him as a young child. " I see.." He said as the drinks were handed towards them and [M/N] picked up his and slowly sipped it. " I am a gentlemen, and I can see when my faults harm people at times. I can obvious as well.. but I..think my choice of words could've sounded better instead of angry..and harsh.."

" I suppose they could." [M/N] answered as he paid the man, and looked to Mateo. His eyes drifted towards Mateo and looked away, feeling a bit flush, too revealed with the other being personal with him. " I'm sorry that I got angry too. It was just, I felt Dib's pain..where Zim and I are from...they do not like different people..they rather have us controlled to act a certain way and that way is better..but I know deep in my..." [M/N] licked his lips a bit. " Heart..Zim and I are just different and Different is bad."

" On the contrary, Different is evolution." Mateo said, having a straw going over his white cowl and sipping it. He didn't like overly sweet things but just wanted to break the ice with his 'make that two' bit. " We are creatures of change such as evolution, we change our forms, and ourselves to live. We adapt into our own unique form. That my good sir," [M/N] felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Mateo. " Is scientifically possible. Those people or group of people that told you that change isn't good or different is wrong. Change is possible, it's hard to get use to but it's possible and normal. You're normal."

[M/N]'s cheeks flush a bit and he was sure there was stars in his fake eyes. Different was good? Did that mean being different on Urth was good? Is that why al- wait..where was the kids?

" Mateo..where are the children?"   
" Right by the giraffe e-" Both turn towards the giraffe habitation but there was no kids there surrounding the area. Not their's at least.

" Oh shit."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" ZIM GET BACK HERE!" Dib shouts, hurrying after Zim who was rushing away from the giraffe area and towards the lion kingdom exhibit. " ZIM GET BACK HERE NOW! WE'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!" Zim laughs loudly as he hurried away from Dib and towards where the king of the jungle laid at. He had done his research without his Almighty Tallest's eyes on him to see what he could learn about this Zoo-jail. The first thing he learned was about the king, the head lion.

Zim thought of the perfect plan for world domination with the help of the lions and female-lions. First, he would rally the lions with the promises of steak, chickens and bees to eat then he will fight the head lion and then take his place as king of the jungle. Then the next part would be taking over the zoo, then the mall and finally the world! Everything for his Almighty Tallest, this world is to be [M/N]'s gift.

" Dib, I said slow down! Dad and [M/N] is gonna freak when they see us gone!" Gaz said, game under her arm as she hurried after him. " Dib!"

" Come on Gaz! Zim is up to no good and you know that! He's gonna do something evil with the lions or cheetahs or worst! The Panthers!" Dib said, as he kept running and saw Zim grinning and rubbing his hands evilly as he stared down into the pit of the lion exhibit. " YOU HAVE NO NEED TO FEA-WOAH!" Dib's heroic exclaimed stopped when he lost his footing and began falling forwards, a banana peel kept him rushing forwards and accidently shoved Zim and himself over the metal railing. 

Both boys began falling and into the grassy ground that was covered with leaves. Both groan loudly, and both rubbed their heads as pain hit his head. " Ow..Ow.." Dib groans as he blinks his eyes open and gasped, but he covered his mouth as his Amber eyes widen in fear as he noticed the different situation they both literally fell in.

They both landed in the lion's exhibit and the lions were watching them, their tails curled and uncurled from where they laid at. Their dark eyes watching them and they licked their jowls, their ears flickering a bit as well. They didn't move from their spots, to eat them which was good for the two. It was at least.

" AH! My lion-slaves, I, your overlord of all things, Zim, has a propitiation for you!" Zim said, jolting up, shaking the leaves off himself and began walking towards the lion much to Dib's horror. Of course, he doesn't like Zim, hates him and wants to open him up and let people know what Dib saw inside. But this, this was suicide, even for Zim. Hurrying, Dib pulls the leaves out of his hair and waked towards Zim. Taking calm and soft steps. " I, Zim will promise all of you, my kitty-breathen, the steak, the chickens and the HORRID bees! Only if you elect Zim as your new leader of the pack!" Zim said, as he puffed his chest out a bit, head held up high.

The cats did nothing but watched the green alien, and moved their gazes else where or shut their eyes to sleep. Dib watched them, sweating down his forehead and placed his hand on Zim's shoulder. " Zim, come on, we need to le-" Zim smacked Dib's hand off and turning his back towards the lions who flinched and turn their focus to the two. " NO WAY DIB-SMELLY! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ZIM MUST HAVE THESE CATS ON MY SIDE FOR URTH DOMINATION!" Zim screeched, flailing his arms around. That made some of the lions sit up a bit much to Dib's horror.

" Z-Zim for real, for once in your life, stop screaming y-" Dib tried to calm the Invader but Zim didn't want to listen. He shoved Dib back which surprised the lions and slowly one by one, the females began climbing down. " Z-"

" SLIENCE DIB-WORM!" Zim hissed, he pointed at Dib's face with wide eyes. " Shut your dirty mouth! ZIM HAS FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO TAKE OVER THIS DIRT BALL FOR MY ALMIGHTY TALLEST! AND NOW THIS SHALL BE HIS GIFT FROM ME! ZIM WITH LOVE!" Zim hissed, as he glared at the human and turns towards the lions but closed his mouth when the lions were now on their level and began circling them. "AHAHAH! THEY HAVE JOINNED ZIM!" The last lion came down, growling and ears pinned back.

The king of the pride.

Dib trembled a bit as he watched the king walk closer and closer towards them. God, he didn't think he would go like this. Eaten, by a lion. Seriously, he thought he would've died by Zim accidently killing him or even growing old. The lion was a long shot, but now, he just wanted to run but he couldn't. 

" Why are you trembling Dib-stink??" Zim questioned before feeling breath at the back of his neck and turns to see the king. His competitor. " Ah! You must be the king, yes? You must be here to accept my offer and that for you to SERVE ZIM!" Zim grins but the lion's eyes narrowed and growls a bit, showing his sharp teeth. " What sharp teeth you have." The lion growls once more before roaring in Zim's face making the Irken grimace as slobber hit his face and on his uniform.

" ZIM!" Dib shouts as he saw the lion opening his mouth, wider and moved to bite Zim but Dib yanked the Irken back by his PAK. They both landed on the floor, as the female lions circled them and their eyes narrowed on them. They licked their chops and the king of the pride walked closer. He licked his own chops as well. Dib trembles even more, holding onto Zim like his life depended on it which it did.

" Stop sh-" Zim turns to meet Dib's frighten eyes. Zim went still for a moment, he noticed the expression on his rival's and enemy's face. He wasn't the one who caused it, it was the lion-cats. Zim could also feel Dib's nails dig into him a bit, holding him there. Not because he wanted to, but because the human-child was scared. Zim understood this, there were many occasions where Zim clung onto [M/N] every time he did something bad while training. Sometimes, Zim forgot that Dib was a smeet or flesh-worm. He has a high level of maturity but is still a smeet. 

Zim looked around and licked his lips, fake eyes narrowed a bit as he glared at the king. He couldn't move because of the grip on his PAK. " STAY BACK! STAY BACK YOU HAIRY!-" Zim started before both boys scream when the king had enough and rushed towards them and launch himself in the air.

" NOT SO FAST!" Professor Membrane said as he grasped the Lion by his nape, standing a few feet in the air thanks to his rocket boots. The lion struggles before growling and yowls when is he thrown away into the lake around the lion rock home. The females didn't take it too kindly and one tried to launch herself but she missed. " Come along!" Professor Membrane moves, picking up the two boys and onto the ground on top.

Dib basically collapse onto the floor and Zim was picked up and crushed against someone. Zim let him, the scent hit his senses instantly. " MY BABY! MY POOR SMEET BABY! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" [M/N] basically exclaimed loudly which brought annoyed looks from the others who were watching or tried to watch the two boys be eaten. " MY POOR SMEET!" Zim grumbles when he felt lips pressed against his green skin. Not that he mind, he actually like the attention but he hated kisses.

" Dib, my son, are you alright?" Mateo scans Dib who just laid there in a heap before regaining himself. Dib slowly stands up, with the help of Mateo. " So-" Dib throws his arms around Mateo's neck and hugged him. " Oh my.." Mateo mutters but ran his gloved hand through Dib's hair. The cowlick almost hitting his face once Mateo moved his hand away. " It's been so long since you gave me a hug like this.." Mateo said but the only response was Dib hugging him tighter. " You two were lucky that your sister found us, poor thing was red in the face from running.."

" Yes, and Zim..YOU'RE SO GROUNDED! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" [M/N] hissed as Zim groans but doesn't reply, it was his fault anyway. He knew not to argue with his Tallest either. [M/N] kept holding Zim and looked to Mateo and Dib, the poor human must be traumatized. Sighing, a smile coming to his face. " Mateo.."

" Yes?" Mateo turns to [M/N] but yelps when his lab jacket's cowl was yanked down. [M/N] could see a few hairs on his chin, and pale lips thanks to the yank. Mateo tried to move back but freezes when [M/N] pressed a soft kiss against Mateo's cheek. Instantly, the scientist moved back, with heated cheeks. His pale skin turning red, and there could be steam coming from inside the cowl. " What was that for?" he asked, voice meek and a bit shy.

" For saving my baby." [M/N] said, his own cheeks flushed a bit. " It means a lot to me. Zim means a lot to me and I'm internally grateful for this and that.."

" Well then." Mateo's focus looked away and to Zim who glared back at him. " I'll happily save him over and over if that makes you feel better." [M/N] only smiles in reply, his heart beating faster. " We should go to the meeting place, they are probably looking for us.." Mateo said as he adjusted his hold on Dib.

_My baby? How.. No way..please..don't tell me...[M/N]..he..can't be one of them.._ Dib thought, burying his head into his father's lab coat. Shock filled his system, there was no way his babysitter was some alien freak from outer space._ How...How..and why..is he so kind..unless...this is all a ruse...to steal the planet..[M/N] doesn't care for us..._

_he doesn't care about me..._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Did all the photos send my almighty?" 

A female Irken with light green skin, orange eyes and matching uniform with some black accessories asked, her hand lifted in a salute to the holo-tablet. Her eyes glared a bit, not at the Tallest but at the screen since it hurt her eyes. 

" Yes we did solider." Red said, as he looked at them, anger and pain in his red eyes. He moved his gaze away from the phots that the assassin drone had sent them. His claws curling into a fist and he wanted to punch something. " How long until you can eliminate the human-man."

" Not so long, but it takes time to understand his weakness. His children is one but not too much as to hurt him." She said, voice mellow and cold. " Perhaps I can watch them and figure out the best way to pull them apart and bring my Almighty Tallest home. With your permission of course, my Tallest."

" Yeah, Yeah, you do you." Purple said, shaking his head. " Remember, [M/N] needs to come home alive. Alive and well, physically."

" I will my almighty, I will let you know what else I could inform you about." She said. " Assassin drone, Hera, out." The tablet falls back into her PAK and she switched her own hologram back on as the older woman from early ago. 

She had her mission and she was more than willing to accomplish it. Physically, [M/N] could be okay, meaning mentally she can inflict harm on the Tallest.


	17. CHAPTER 13

_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQEji_MnSxA> _

_He's been following me for a full week now.. I'm pretty sure he knows where I live now..in this green and purple house.._

  
[M/N] hummed as he looked over the kettle popcorn bag, pretending to look over the calories and such. He was gonna get it but he just wanted to confirm his suspicions. A few feet away, he could see the signature Membrane cowlick poking up from the watermelon stand, he can smell the faint scent of lavender and sweat there too. [M/N] places the popcorn bag into the cart and moved towards the next shelf of chips. He had more than enough to buy the food for the base, and it usually took him an hour to shop but he knew Dib was after him. Since they got back from the Zoo, Dib became cold and unfeeling.

  
It actually hurt him, [M/N] had no idea what he did but he was more than willing to apologize for whatever he did. The last two weeks had been hard, confusion and just plain ol' rude at the Membrane household.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Last Monday**  


" Good morning you two! I'm making fluffy pancakes!" [M/N] hummed happily as he poured the egg into the floor batter and then the melted butter. He watched as the ingredients soak before taking the sliver wisp and looked to the kids. " Your father has an early meeting and Foodie-o is in the repair shop so he had me come early to make you two breakfast." Gaz yawns as she sat down, scratching her face as she did so. Her hair a bit messy but she looked cute. Dib on the other hand sat down and glared at him.

  
" Would you two want fruit, bacon or eggs with the pancakes?" [M/N] asked, as he kept stirring the blue bowl, his gaze focused on the heated black pan. He could feel a glare aimmed at him, he knew it was Dib since Gaz's was a bit more scary and would make his spine shutter a bit. " There is fresh apple juice and orange juice on the table, help yourself." He could hear the cups on the table drag and the soft sound of liquid hitting inside them. [M/N] pours the first batch onto the pan.

  
" Say, [M/N], you've never mentioned your son's name. Isn't he in my class?" Dib asked suddenly after wiping his upper lip with his pajama sleeve. His amber eyes glaring at [M/N] a bit, his other hand grasping the fork, wanting to bend it badly. How dare the guy act like he care for their nutriton? Weak. 

  
" Oh? I didn't, must've slip my mind." [M/N] said as he watched the pancakes rise and holes began coming up as well. He licked his lips a bit before moving the spatula and flips the pancake on the other side. " How was your guy's sleep?"

" Good. Had a dream that I had Zim..on my autopsy table..pinned down and a dark line over his stomach.." Dib began, watching the alien in a disguise. Come on..any reaction at all? Anything? Give me a flinch at least!

" My, do you fantasize Zim often like that?" [M/N] asked, keeping himself calm and collective despite the harsh mental images his brain thought of Zim. " If you want, I could put you through therapy." Protect Zim, Protect Zim, Protect Zim. That was the only thing going through his mind as he placed a stack of freshly made pancakes on the plate before pouring more batter on the black pan. " It's no trouble at all." 

" What? N-" Dib slammed his hands on the table, a bit offended.  
" Yeah Dib, why don't you go to therapy?" Gaz said as she picked up her fork and eyed it then to Dib. Matching amber eyes glaring at him a bit as she curls her fist around the fork and it bends. " You do think of Zim a lot. It's unhealthy." 

" You're video game is unhealthy." Dib hissed and yelped as a fork was thrown at his direction, he moved last second and it hit the chair. " What the heck." Dib yanked the fork out of the chair and placed it on the table. " You could've stabbed me." Dib huffed.   
" But you moved." Gaz responded as she picks up another fork and placed it on her plate. " And you should learn how to shut up. For once in your stupid, nerd life..don't drive him away because of your paranoid self." She hissed. " He cooks, clean, picks us up from school, help us with with our homework and plays video games." 

" I can play video games too." Dib huffed before sitting down, arms crossed before locking his gaze to [M/N]'s back. He was thinking of ways to getting under his skin and planning slowly on how. How can I just get rid of him? He's obviously working for Zim..trying to get close to us..my mouth is just watering at Zim's defeat...wait...water!

[M/N] turns around with the plate of pancakes, and placed the plate in front of Gaz. He smiles as she poured the maple syrup from the bottle onto the light brown pancakes. As it slowly fall down to the plate, Gaz plucked the bacon into her mouth. " These pancakes look like they were on a tv show..fluffy.." Gaz said as [M/N] grins. " I hope you like them." He said before turning only to yelp as cold water hit his face.

  
" Oops, my hand must've slipped." Dib gasped, and looked at the empty cup in his hand. " Here!" Dib moved towards the sink and picked up a slightly wet towel and offered it to [M/N] who takes it and began wiping his face. Dib scanned [M/N]'s body but saw no skin irritation or smoke coming off his [S/C] but nothing was happening much to Dib's disappointment. Once [M/N] removed the towel, he shakes his head making his [H/C] shuffle and flutter a bit while water droplets hit the kitchen floor and Dib's glasses. Dib cleans his glasses off with his pajama sleeve and eyebrow furrowed. 

  
_How was that possible? Water always made Zim scream in pain and agony, steam coming off too..but it didn't even leave a mark on [M/N]. Maybe he bath in paste like Zim? Dib thought as he slides his glasses back on his face. Gah, this is only a stepping-stone!_

  
" Dib? Are you okay?" [M/N] asked, he held another plate with some pancakes and another glass of water in his hand. He placed the plate and cup on the table, as Dib looked at the food. Gulping a bit, his eyes staring at the food nervously. " I can make y-"

  
" NO!" Dib shouted and blinked a bit, before coughing into his fist. " I mean, I'm not too hungry..I'll just eat the first pancake.." The ravenette boy said as he sat down and poured the syrup onto the brown pancake. Gaz was right, it was fluffy and smelled divined. Dib licked his lips before slowly cutting the pancake with the knife, the syrup falling onto the plate. Using the fork, Dib slowly picked up the piece and slowly chews it in his mouth. He slowly chewed it, making sure there was nothing or someone in the food. 

  
" Anyway, I might be here all day but what would you two like for dinner?" [M/N] asked as he began cleaning up all the dirty pans and bowls he used to make the kids pancakes. " I have been studying up on som-" [M/N] yelps loudly as he felt water hit his back and turns with wide eyes to see Dib and another empty cup.

  
" Dib, can you please stop throwing water at me? It's..very cold." [M/N] said, as he looked at the teen. He didn't understand, was Dib unhappy with his food? Was this an insult for humans? Throwing water at them? 

  
"N-" Before Dib could say anything, Gaz took the liberty and shoved bacon into Dib's mouth making him choke and struggle a bit. " He's good, ya know, teenager things." Gaz said as she shoved another piece into Dib's mouth. Her squinted eyes staring at [M/N] who watched a bit confused. " Can you order Chinese food? I mean, not a lot of hard work for you." Gaz asked as [M/N] nods his head a bit. " Great. I'm gonna go change." Gaz said as she gets off the seat before walking out the kitchen as Dib still struggled to breath.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Last Tuesday**

  
" La-La-doom!" [M/N] hummed the doom song, made by GIR as he cleaned up the living room of the Membrane household. He had the same apron on from yesterday but different sweater on, warm and clean too. He moved around with the spray and rag, cleaning the entertainment center with a little hum. The kids had come home, and he was currently making them chicken noodle by scratch. The soup was cooking and he was making sure it didn't boil over. "Doom-Doom-Doom." 

  
Gaz went straight to her room as usual to play some games and talk to her game friends. [M/N] can hear her talking and the muffled sounds of guns shooting at people who dared to mess with her. Dib was still being weird since yesterday, cold and blunt to [M/N] which confused him greatly. Perhaps he didn't like the way [M/N] cooked the pancakes or how he cleaned his room? Dib walked into his bedroom and shut the door, not even sparing him a glance. 

  
[M/N] frowns as he moved to the couch, fixing the cushions and picking up any small garbage that was on it. Perhaps Dib blamed him for the zoo accident? Was [M/N] not giving him enough attention? So many possibilities. He moved to the garbage can and throws the garbage can before plugging in the vacuum cleaner. [M/N] moved around, his mind focus but his humming kept him partly focused. He was very busy that he didn't noticed Dib at the railing and watching him.

  
" Look at him and his humming..cleaning and being a good babysitter.." Dib spat to himself as he watched, leaning a bit on the railing and moved back when [M/N] moved by the stairs. " His stupid disguise and ruse..makes me sick!" Dib huffed as he watched him, and glanced at Gaz when she left her room and down the stairs then into the kitchen. " How could Gaz not see it? He's an alien too!"

  
Dib slowly picked up the water balloon that he made the second he gotten home. It rained last night so it meant flithy water was outside for the taking. During recess, he collected two water bottle worth of them and spent the first two hours at home pouring them into one huge water balloon. It was big and the inside was green and slimy. He watched [M/N] vacuum and he raised his arm. " Hold still..."

  
_What if he did?_ Dib's thoughts stopped him from flinging the water balloon at [M/N]. _What if he does care for me and doing this? This will make him hate me..oh god...No..this is for Earth! I am it's sole protector!_ Dib shakes his head furiously and he lost his grip on the balloon. Dib almost screams as he tried to grab it but his finger tips barely touched the knot. [M/N] was far from the target.

  
SPLASH!

  
Gaz though was under the Balloon's range, and her soda along with her shirt was drenched in dirty water. Dib watched in fear as Gaz slowly crushed the can in her grasp and her whole body shook in rage, her eyes, unsquinted, and glare heavily at Dib. She was so angry, steam came off her because of how hot her anger was. " YOU..." She hissed as Dib screams, running towards his room and Gaz following right behind him.

  
" What was that?" [M/N] muttered, thinking he heard something. " Oh well."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Last Wednesday **

  
This time, it wasn't Dib's plan to lure [M/N] to Skool while also revealing Zim to everyone else. Though, he didn't think him and Zim would duke it out at in the art room and within their fight, they broken, shattered and ripped many things inside the room. It would've cost around thousands to replace, they also broke a fancy new paint that glows in the dark and was actually safe for human contact.

" This is all your fault, Urth-boy." Zim hissed, he glared at Dib from his seat. Handcuffs on his wrist and his whole disguise was ruffled and bruise on his cheek. " You just had to stop me from releasing my feral donkey's in the stupid boys bathroom. You just had to be alive!" Zim complained as he glare harder at Dib. " Now my daddy is gonna be mad at me!"

  
" Shut up Zim!" Dib hissed, his face scratched up and a black eye too. He can admit that this fight was mostly his fault because, he was the one who threw the first punch at Zim's face. Plus his insults to Zim's tallest did anger Zim, so he wouldn't say this out loud but he was also the cause of the fight. " You're just lucky Ms.Patrick came to get some paint! If she didn't then you wouldn't be here right now!"

  
Zim stared at Dib, narrowed eyes, " Oh please WORM, Zim has been through countless years of Invader training, you're just lucky today. I wasn't even ready and you attack like a lame closet homo." Zim snarled as Dib glared back, a bit confused. Where the hell did he learn that?

  
" OH YEAH W-"  
" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The office assistant hissed from his seat, he glared at them from his seat and reshuffled the papers on his desk. " You broken thousands of dollars of paint, the good ones. You just ruin a kindergarten's glow in the dark mother day's pictures. As soon as your parents come, you guys are grilled." He hissed just as the door opens which made all three turn only to see [M/N] walking in with GIR following behind him on a leash, but also walking on his two feet which didn't disturb anyone. " Membrane or the green kid?" The assistant asked as he began looking at the computer and tapping away. 

" Zim, his name is Zim." [M/N] said as he walked up to the desk, he glanced at the two and winced a bit. They both looked really bad, he almost felt bad but he couldn't. He had to be a good parent. " What happened? You two usually don't fight in Skool." [M/N] asked, bending down to their level and sighs. " You're lucky that they cal-"

" Mr.[L/N] I presume?" [M/N] turns to see a tall and thin male with short black hair and hazel eyes staring down at him. " You are Zim's parent?"

" His father, yes." [M/N] stood up, he noticed he was around the same height as the guy. " You're the principal-man?" He asked as the principal-man raised an eyebrow. " What is going to happen?"

" Well, for one, Zim is suspended for two days for fighting." The principal-man said, arms behind his back and stared at [M/N]. " The paint had cost us at least one thousand dollars and I am reciving hateful calls from parents because their..children..couldn't make their nasty paint related gifts for mothers day." The principal-man shivers a bit. " Anyway, as for Dib, he will be expelled from the Skool for this paranormal-insane nonsense."

" W-What?" Dib croaks as he stared at their principal, being expelled? How? It was just one fight that was just too costly. " You can 't do that!"

" HAHAHA! GET EXPELLED DIB-STINK!" Zim laughs as he pointed at the human.

" ZIM!" [M/N] hissed as he glared at the Invader, he moved his gaze to the Principal-man's. " No. Dib doesn't deserve this, he is really a good boy! I swear, I've never met another good human-boy." [M/N] assured as he looked at the principal-guy, almost pleading. " I can't swear that they won't ever fight again but I can swear that both of them can help around Skool after hours or clean something. Zim is good at that!"

_Why is he protecting me? I-I mean, he is suppose to enjoy my suffering like Zim! I don't like this...he's worst..than Zim.._ Dib thought as he fidget with the handcuffs, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them._ He pretends to want what's best..in reailty he doesn't care..._

" Now, Mr.[L/N], if that's the case then I'll let Dib off on a warning. But I want the blacktop spotless." Principal-Guy huffed, " I won't go easy on them next time, they are to be shaped into responsible adults." He said as he slowly left the office and opens the door to his dark office. " NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" With that, the principal-guy slammed the door as the handcuffs undid themselves. 

" Are you two okay?" [M/N] asked as he bends down to see their hands and yelped when Dib yanked his back. " Dib?"

" Whatever." Dib looked to the side as he ignored GIR whom was eating out of the garbage can by the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Last Thursday **

" Look GIR, they're selling quesdilas!" [M/N] said as he stops the leash, GIR stops as well, squealing and began yanking and pulling on the leash that held him. [M/N] let himself be dragged towards the stand by GIR who giggles.

_SNAP!_   
_SNAP!_   
_SNAP!_

The camera went, Dib Membrane was in the tree a few feet away and watched [M/N] who was buying GIR his treat with a wiggle of his tail. Dib found that cute but he couldn't and wouldn't be distracted by that. He needed photos of [M/N] now, he had too many of Zim. Dib aimed the camera at [M/N] who pays the man behind the stand with a smile. Dib's finger twitched, a bit above the gray button. " He looks so natural..like he is actually having fun.." Dib mutters before shaking his head. " Stop having the-" Dib yelps as he heard a loud crack from below and looked to see if something hit the tree.

Nothing. 

" That was weird.." Dib mutters to himself before adjusting himself on the branch, he aimed to [M/N] who seemed to smell the food, and even looked at the human without disgust. " At least his acting looks real.." Dib took another photo and gasped as the branch shifted a bit, he held his breath and waited. Nothing, Dib sighs out in relief only for the branch under him to crack and break.

" NOOOO!" Dib screams as he began falling, he lost grip on his camera and it falls far. Dib hugged himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the painful end only to choke as he is caught. 

" Dib, honey! Are you okay?!" [M/N] fretted over the human-smeet and looked over him. His head, his front, back and even looked over the lighting styled-cowlick. " Are you breathing?!"

Dib slowly open his ember eyes and looked up to the alien that fretted over him, his eyes staring at [M/N] for a moment before blinking back to realty. He began squirming to get out of his babysitters hold. " I-I'm fine! Let go of me!" Dib stutters, as he felt his cheeks were getting hot and red from embarrassment. " I-I didn't hit the concrete! I'm fine!" Dib kept saying and [M/N] had no choice but to put him down on his feet. " BYE!" Dib rushed away, almost tripping.

" That was odd.." [M/N] mutters as he hissed when something hit his hand, he moved it to see water was on his hologram claw and winced a bit. " How? It's not even raining.. maybe Dib's saliva hit my hand?" [M/N] wonders before hearing screaming behind him and turns his head only to rush back.

" GIR PUT THAT BABY DOWN!"  
" IM HUNGRYYYY!"  
" I JUST BOUGHT FOOD! NO!"

Dib kept running, gasping a bit as he did, rubbing his face with his black trench coat sleeve, the tears kept coming down his face. He didn't understand it, why didn't [M/N] let him fall on his face? Zim would've, anyone else would've! Why didn't he? Why did [M/N] play with his emotions perfectly?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Last Friday**

It was a late Friday night and everything that Mateo assigned [M/N] to do was done, one but he was currently making it. [M/N] gulps as he slowly pressed the hamburger meat onto the pan and winced as it sizzles loudly and he moved the spatula over it, pressing the meat against the pan. Steam comes up and [M/N] turns his face away. " I don't understand why humans find this delicious.." [M/N] sighs as he pressed another patty next to the first one and it sizzles too. 

Dib watched from the kitchen archway, his eyes narrowed at their babysitter before slowly aiming the supersoaker at the alien. His finger inching towards the trigger only for the toy to be yanked from his grasp and he turns around with a scowl only to see Gaz holding it. " Ga-"

" I know what you've been doing or tried to do to [M/N] and it annoys me." Gaz hissed as she held the toy and open one squinted eye. " You've been trying to get evidence all this week, poured dirty water on me, almost got expelled and now you begged for stupid homemade hamburgers." Gaz hissed as she glared at her brother. " He isn't bad."

" GAZ! He's an alien, an alien like Zim but taller and more mature!" Dib hissed back at her. " It's my solo duty to protect Earth from alien scum like him and Zim!" Dib tried to point out but she wasn't agreeing. " He could be one of these Tallest Zim talks about!" 

" I don't care! No one does Dib!" Gaz snarled a bit hitting Dib with the toy making him fall back with a wince. " Dad likes him, the principle-guy doesn't push his buttons to submit, for Christ sakes, you like him too!" Gaz sighs as she pinched the bridge of her nose. " How does that make him any different?"

" Because..." Dib closed his eyes, _she was right, how did that make him any different? How? Don't be fooled, don't be, your sole duty is to protect Earth from alien scum._ He is related to Zim! That means he's evil! Gaz doesn't get it! " Because, he could be playing us, he wants us to trust him and make us feel weak! You don't get it!"

" You don't get it!" Gaz shakes her head before she throws the toy out the window and slammed it. Her gaze on Dib. " You don't get it, and when you find out, you'll be regretful and you'll hate yourself." She walked towards the kitchen and Dib watched as she glared at him one more time. " And he'll be there to pick you up." Dib watched her, rubbing the spot where she hit him and slowly stood up.

" Kids the beefburgers are ready for your tummies!" [M/N] called out as the smell of cooked meat was in the air and Dib's stomach grumbled a bit. He looked to the kitchen and takes a deep breath. Maybe she's right? Maybe I'm right? Who's right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**PRESENT**

"All week he has been following me..with that camera.." [M/N] mutters as he kept walking towards home. Dib had followed him out the store, and even tripped when someone accidently shoved him over. " He knows, I just know it.." [M/N] sighs as he walked, his grip on the brown bag in his arms tighten a bit and his eyes shut as he walked. His antennas guiding him around people. " He must think I'm like Zim." He couldn't hide this forever, he just wished Dib didn't figure it out fast, faster than [M/N] expected. He turns the corner and hears Dib's fast paced steps behind him a few feet away.

" What do I do in this situation? Do I run for it? Book it as they say?" [M/N] mutters to himself as he looked ahead, he could see his house in a few feet away. " Perhaps I could turns around and tell him in a calm manner? He is a smeet meaning he doesn't understand why I'm here unless I tell him...I can't avoid him either.." [M/N] sighs as scenarios and thoughts bounced off his brain. He stops when the walking light turn red and a black van passed him by, a bit too close to his likling.

" Dib is a smart boy.." [M/N] sighs as he watched the street and takes a deep breath. " He can handle things..to a max.." [M/N] eyes stared at the sign as it changed to walk, people did across the street but [M/N] remained there and people shoved him a bit. " Dib is a good boy, if I tell him then perhaps he would be a bit easy on Zim.." [M/N] turns on his heel towards the spot he knew Dib was last. " Dib, I can show him the stars, the culture and the species of aliens he doesn't know yet..Oh, Dib I can show you anything you want.."

[M/N] turns and where Dib was, wasn't there. It confused him, [M/N] glanced around for another sight of the Membrane and moved to cheek behind the mail box only to yelp as his foot crushed something. [M/N] looked down and saw the camera, though it was already broken which worried the Tallest instantly. " How? Who?" [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes glanced around and his antennas vibrated and there was his scent lingering but traveling far from where he was. [M/N] didn't even wince as rain slowly came down and mist coming off his body, in the background thunder and lighting boomed in the background but [m/N] didn't even flinch.

" Oh my." [M/N] drops the food and many of it's contents fallen onto the floor and falls into the drain. [M/N] inhales the scent and his PAK automatically locks onto the scent and began sending directions to his brain. " It seems that I need to rid some **disgusting, horrible humans** for touching _my smeet._" [M/N] purred as his deep yellow eyes glared at the direction of where Dib was taken.


	18. Chapter 14

Some gore  
Like legit gore and some blood and stuff.  
**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Come on, can't we just kill the kid now?"   
" No the boss said that she wanted the kid alive. She want's to make the dad suffer."  
" Still. He bit me.."

Dib hard from the crate he was in, there was hole's above it and light came through it. His hands tied with duck tape and glasses cracked, his mouth was free but he had a growing bruise on his cheek for smack talking the thugs. He did deserve it for questioning their logical thinking for kidnapping Professor Membrane's son. He also told them to go to hell but they were angry with the thinking part. Now, he was sitting down and against the wooden wall, listening to everything they were saying. His body shaking a bit, he was kidnapped once before at age five, when he was out looking for vampire bees. They wanted money and let him go ten hours later because he talked his mouth off to them.

That actually saved him, but these men were meaner, they actually punched Dib so hard that he was sure he cracked a tooth. 

" How long though? My hand is killing me." The first voice sighs, probably in pain. The good thing about his big head was that it was hard as a rock. 

" I don't know man. Your hand looks bad though.." The second voice said and some movement, sounding of harsh shoes against the pavement. Dib leans even more against the wall to hear it, anything or any police sirens. People were stupid but not that stupid to not call the police when they see a kid get kidnapped. Then again, the army did put him in a crazy cone for trying help them stop a giant hamster the other day. " Man, it looks king of infected too. Maybe it's out of your socket?"

" Don't be stupid." Another voice said, hushed and raspy, " He didn't wash his hands from the green nachos and it looks like that. You're just in pain." He said and Dib almost yelped when there was a kick at the crate. " Don't worry, it will all be worth it because of this bastard." Dib watched at the shadows passing the holes of the crate. " If not, we can just kill him for kicks!"

" You're so smart Johnny." One female one sighs out happily, she was farther from what Dib could tell. An airhead probably, " It's been so long since I killed a kid. Almost two weeks." Dib shivers as he heard the venomous undertone of her voice. 

_I need to get out or start praying..Dad would kill me if I start that.._ Dib thought as he closed his eyes, slumping against wooden crate, his hands trembling a bit as he heard them began talking about the money they would earn. _I wonder if he really is gonna pay for me..his stupid..insane..son.. I mean..he has Gaz if he needs an heir for the Membrane labs_.. Dib sniffed a bit and closed his eyes tightly as he thought this.

_[M/N] is an alien..he could birth out another kid..I think? Maybe..who cares? I possibly chased away any chance of my Dad falling in love..since mom..I don't care if my dad was gay anyway or Bisexual..heck..he's so close to getting laid with an alien..Man..this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't chasing after him for proof..I got so caught up that I brought danger to myself..._ Dib sighs before yelping as someone slammed their hand on the crate. He held his breath as everyone around him laugh loudly._ Man..I would do anything to hear his voice..just a hug too would be nice.._

" S-Sir! There's something outside! It took out the guards with ease!" A nervous woman said and Dib open his eyes and heard rushing movement and leans up a bit to peek out the hole in the crate to see what was going on. Was it the police? Maybe the FBI? God forbid Zim would be the one to break him out.

" How is that possible? There was five guards out side this place!" The raspy voice said, sounds of guns loading and safety's going off. Dib's heart beat became a bit hard and he felt like his nerves were on fire. " Get your guns! Make sure the brat isn't taken!" Dib could hear movement and small scrapes of boots hitting the floor around him. Dib saw people, alot of them from the hole moving around to place and guns armed. Whoever it was, they weren't getting in. Dib was doomed.

Then the lights go off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As a smeet, we are moved along place to place, PAK's reprogramed over and over as we grow over time. Many could be reprogramed over and over while some stay at one position for their lifetime. Before I was the almighty Tallest over the smeettary, and long before I was an explorer, I was a trainee for Invaders. The control brains thought it would toughen me up, and My Almighty Okia never liked me. That dead woman, hated anything kind and compassionate. She wanted me dead, thankfully I surived._

_Not without gaining a few scars and a slight case of PTSD, nevertheless, I survived and learned things as a Invader trainee. I was almost one until Almighty Miyuki was elected after Okia's mysterious death. That woman..Miyuki was kind and brilliant. Such a kind Tallest, she offered me the job as Explorer and I took it, learned and thrived in the time as I grew. _

_Though, my moves and actions never differ or gotten 'rusty'. They were just...Hibernating.._

_Like an Earth Bear as they say or more of, what Mateo says.._

_Now the bear has awoken and is **PISSED.**_

_Especially when you mess with it's cub._

  
[M/N] ignored the rain, the steam came off his body but his PAK was healing him and the burns, it just annoyed him. He used his antennas to sense the people around him, five with shiny and inferior guns. Two were young woman, three were men and older. Of course, he would go for the screamers, using his PAK legs on the warehouse side to get down. He landed soundlessly and slowly walked towards the corner and peeked out seeing a female's back turns towards him. [M/N] kept walking towards her, not applying too much pressure on his steps before covering her mouth, PAK leg coming out and slices her neck. He pulled her back as she squirms and he ignored the blood pouring out her neck, he had cut what he assumed was a human jugular. Once she stopped her squirms, he kicked her cold body behind him. 

" Carly? Carly? Did you sneak off to smoke again?" [M/N] perked up a bit as the other female came close. He walked up the wall with his PAK legs, clinging to the wall as the female turns into the corner of the building and walked forward, out of sight. " Carly? I swear to god, I am not sav-" The other woman stopped once she stepped in something and groans, " it better not be piss a-again.." She stops as she saw the body of her friend, she stopped and stared at her body before rushing towards the exit. " SOM-" She began to scream but [M/N] shoves her face down into the black top cement. She screams but it's muffled, and some blood came from the side of her face. [M/N] kept her body pinned, applying more pressure and moved his hands around her face. She tried throwing him off but with a quick movement, her neck cracks loudly and her movements stop instantly. 

[M/N] pulled her back by her leg and throws her over the other woman. [M/N] walked out of the corner and made a bee line towards a car, leaning against it. His antennas perking up and searching for the next target. He stops when he heard steps coming from the other side of the truck, [M/N] moved under it just as the human's feet were on the side he was previously at. The guy didn't even make a peep as [M/N] yanked him under the truck and cracked his neck loudly. Lucky for him, all these humans were stupid. Really stupid. [M/N] crawled out the other side and scans around before seeing both men that were by the gate, [M/N] needed both to come to him.

" Is it me or isn't this a quiet night?" One man asked the other, " I mean, usually we would hear Sandra's voice moaning about how cold it is.." The other man nods in reply, " Seriously." The first man huffed as [M/N] moved and looked around the floor, seeing a glass bottle, aimming it and with very good accurately hit it at the other crates by the door. He watched as both men perked up, aimming their guns as they walked over there. As they did, [M/N] walked after them with two PAK legs out, twitching a bit and when both men turn around once they saw it was nothing, a PAK leg stabbed into their heads. Headshot, their eyes wide in fear and suprise. [M/N]'s PAK legs ripped away and both males fallen on their faces, and a gun shot out. The bullet hit the light and the area around him was dark. [M/N] held his breath as the door opens and a young man looks out, but it seemed he didn't see anyone.

" How? How could they all disappear?" [M/N] heard him say, " I better go tell the boss!" With that, the young man left and the door wide open, [M/N] looked at the door then down at the older man he just murder. He kicked him with his foot and no movement, " I always thought messages were more meaningful." [M/N] said as his PAK took out the saw that was installed decades ago. [M/N] moved the older dead man on his back, and his saw started with a loud roar just as lighting clapped behind him loudly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Johnny, we have a huge problem. Sandra, Mike, Carly, Jake or Earl aren't repsonding to their phones..do you think they took them out?" Martin asked as he adjusted his gun, loading it up. Johnny, the self-appointed leader looked at the group that was near him. Other's were around windows and back doors. " Johnny?"

" They must be dead. Whatever killed them or worst ate them must've been from Membrane Lab." Johnny said as some began to tremble. " Don't be babies..there's probably more of us then them." Johnny assured as he spits out the cigreette and stomps on it with his boot. He held his gun up and looked around, his dark green eyes glaring at everything. He couldn't see much, the only thing actually lighting up was some red flares and some phones. " Nessa, you got the brat?"

" Of course, little bitch is my chair." She laughs as she kicked the box she was sitting on with her ankle. " Nothing isn't gonna go pass me." She hummed, cleaning her knife off with a rag. " Nothing at all." She assured to herself, as she cleaned the weapon, her hands shaking a bit but she took a deep breath. Then there was a creaked, the guns raised and aimed to the door that squeaked. Her heart beating fast and hard against her ribs. Everyone watched the door and everyone didn't shoot as something large was thrown towards them. It rolls on the cement floor and stops at the feet of Johnny who grimnced. 

It was Jake's head.

" You think this scares us?" Nessa shouts in disgust as she gotten off the crate and kicks the head away without a care. " We beheaded people before bitch, or bastard or whatever! Jake was a long time coming. He was such a lazy druggie!" Nessa added as she looked around, everyone was on their feet but doing the same. Everyone was on edge, their focus mainly on the area where the head was thrown. Nobody noticed a figure in the dark, taking out the seprated ones by the doors and windows. The figure was quiet and swift with his blows, landings and movements. 

" YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE US ON? ANSWER ME FUCKER!" Nessa shouted and slammed a knife into the crate in anger, the knife almost hitting Dib in the head, so close. It made Dib yelp in surprise and shock, [M/N] heard it and now knew where he was. The flares running low as Nessa held it up, and looked around. " See! A coward!"

" Nessa shut up." Johnny instructed, " You just gave away the brat's hiding place." Nessa laughs as she turns to yell at Johnny but saw two blazing golden eyes staring back at her. She opens her mouth two scream but a PAK leg shot up and through her jaw and the tip jutting out of her dark locks. Blood spilled from the top of her head and down her face. The flare went out the second it hit the floor. Her body too falls when the PAK leg is ripped away from her jaw, [M/N]'s eyes glanced around and his antenna's sensing everything around him. 

" THERE!" [M/N] flinched as a flashlight came in contact with his eyes and he jumped onto crates when guns were shot, none of the bullets had hit him luckily. They continued to go off as [M/N] watched from atop of a stack of crates and the guns stopped.

" Spread out! That green fuck could be anywhere!" Johnny hissed as people began walking in different directions, some loading up again and others holding their guns up for a quick shot. Dib listened and slowly peeks out but there was nothing but darkness. " A green? Zim? Impossible..he hates me.." Dib whispered as he sat right back against the crate wall. " Maybe it's GIR? I think?" Dib said to himself as he listened to the people scatter. [M/N] isn't that stupid to come here out of costume...

[M/N] watched as the people scattered around and he dived into the Kill's, and was just as quick and swift with them. He looked at his hands and his shoes, they were caked in blood and mud. They were so easy to kill too, which was pathetic. He would've thought they would put up more of a fight. He soon walked out of a hallway of crates and towards where Dib was. No one was there and slowly he opened the crate and smiled softly seeing Dib there. Doe amber eyes staring back into [E/C] ones. [M/N] had switched on his disguise after killing one of the last humans inside. 

" Hey pumpkin~" [M/N] cooed as he slowly leans down and grasped Dib like he was made of feathers and glass. " Oh my, your cheek." [M/N] whispers as he looked over Dib but saw no other damage. 

" Hey.." Dib whispered, his eyes over [M/N]'s face and he almost went slack in his grasp. " You came for me.." He whispered, still in astonishment. His babysitter, an Alien had came for him. [M/N] didn't have to, he had no ties to Dib at all. Anyone in [M/N]'s position wouldn't have came for him. " I don't understand, you should hate me.." He should, Dib treated him like crap for a whole week and followed him from Zim's house. " You should hate me or call me something mean.." Dib repeated as he looked to the floor and closed his eyes, there was blood and mud all over [M/N]'s feet. He tried not to imagine all the things [M/N] did outside. " I don't understand you."

" Me neither." [M/N] said as he looked Over Dib once more to make sure there wasn't any bombs or cuts on him before cradling him like a child. " I never understood why I couldn't hate you to begin with..I knew all your attempts were to hurt me..but.." He chuckles and [M/N] looked down at Dib with a soft and loving smile. " I knew you were just hurt..I began thinking..did I offend you in someway? Or did you not like me anymore.." [M/N] said as he slowly moved away from the crate as he held the boy. " But I finally piece together that you finally figured out what I was..it's not my fault that you finally understood..but it's my fault for not telling you sooner."

" It's not." Dib whispered as he stared up at [M/N] and looked at his hands. " It's my fault for thinking you were evil as Zim." He thought all Irkens were evil, the only evidence he had was Zim. " I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

" It's okay, I forgive you Dib." [M/N] whispered as he looked at the human boy, smile pulling on his lips as he began walking towards the exit. He takes five steps and stopped when he heard the sound of machinery moving behind him. Then the sound of shooting from a large gun, holding Dib tightly, [M/N] rushed towards a metal table with boxes and boxes of guns, he leaps over it and held Dib down under him. [M/N]'s body covering Dib from any gun shots. After a few more mintues, the shooting stops.

" Heh, is that all you got freak?" Johnny spoke from his spot, he looked around, mini-gun in his hands. He found it as he climbed one of the crate moutains and it was peeking out. " You got my men but you didn't get me."

[M/N] ignored him and the pain in his back, he looked down at Dib and checked over him for a solid mintue. " Are you okay?" He asked as Dib stared up at the other, and flinched as something hit his cheek. Dib touched it and pulled back, seeing pink substance coating his fingers. " Dib?"

" I'm good..but..y-" Dib started and blinked a bit as [M/N] placed a hand on his mouth to shush him. This usually annoyed Dib when Gaz did it to him but he didn't mind [M/N] doing that. 

" Dib, I'm okay..but for this..for you to keep you innocense. I need you to shut your eyes, and cover your ears.." [M/N] said calmly as he slowly sat up, moving some [H/C] hair away from his face. "What I'm about to do..will not be pretty..it won't..and I need you to not see me like this..as your babysitter..I don't want you to fear me everytime I go to your home."

" But you could die.." Dib whispered, amber eyes watering a bit. " We can sneak out, we co-" [M/N] shakes his head with a small smile. " why?"

" Because they'll come back, badder and worst. I need to git rid of him..as a message.." [M/N] whispered as he wipes a tear away from Dib's cheek, and ignored the steam that came off it. " I promise..I'll come back for you.." [M/N] moved but Dib moved his arms up, pinky poking out and [M/N] blinked. " You promise?" Dib asked, as he stared up at the other. " I promise, cross my squeedlyspooch." [M/N] whispered as he intertwines his pinky with Dib. The second [M/N] let go, Dib closed his eyes and began humming something to keep his focus on something else.

[M/N] stood up, and ignored the blood running down his leg and turns towards the direction of the mini-gun and glared. His hologram disguise coming off and he began walking towards the direction. His PAK legs climbing upwards, and Johnny heard steps. " Found ya." He cooed and began shooting but [M/N] moved, he was faster using the PAK legs. He flips backwards and landed on a different moutain of crates. " Hold still."

" What should I?" [M/N] asked as he climbs up, moving anytime that Johnny shot at him. " You were the one who tried kidnapping my smeet." He hissed as he jumped back as Johnny turns and shot at creates, some things leaking out of the bullet holes. Johnny cursed and looked around, the damn gun was already heavy and it wasn't good that he was moving it around. He looked and freezes when he felt breath. 

" You should learn not to touch what's yours." [M/N] hissed as he shoved the human forwards, thanks to the guns weight, Johnny falls hard and faster down the crates, [M/N] could hear cracks and grunts of pain as Johnny falls. He goes down too the second Johnny hit the floor, a loud crack echoing the empty warehouse. Johnny gurgles a bit and stared up as [M/N] straddles him, PAK behind him and aiming at him dangerously. " You shouldn't have touched the," [M/N] stabbed one PAK leg into Johnny's shoulder causing Johnny to scream and choke on his own blood. " Membranes, in fact. You shouldn't have," Another PAK leg into Johnny's side, directly into the kidney area. " Touch anyone's smeet."

" W-W-We didn't want to!" Johnny manages to breaths out, the pain coming from him everywhere. It was getting dark too. " She paid us, she wanted us to hurt Professor Membrane." He hissed as a PAK leg drags slowly on his neck, and stops at his jugular area. " we were in it for the money!" 

" What's her name?" 

" She didn't tell us-AAAAHHHH!" Johnny tried to grab the gun but a PAK leg stabbed into his hand, and he looked at [M/N] who stood up but still towered over him. Golden eyes glaring down at him harshly. " She never told us..please...stop..god..."

" There is no God here human.." [M/N] said as he yanked the PAK leg out of the humans hand and rise it up over his head. " For I am an Almighty Tallest, but listen closely, if you were to survive this and she calls you.. tell her..touch my smeets again and I will end her myself, not even the God you pray to will save her.." [M/N] moved his legs into his PAK and walked towards Dib, wiping his hands on his sweater and clicks the disguise on. Fatigue was happening, he felt slow and a bit dizzy but he needed to get Dib home.

" Come Dib, let's go home.." [M/N] whispered as he picked Dib up whos eyes open and locked on to [M/N]'s tired ones. " Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 15

" How do you want your tea?" Mateo asked as he walked into the living room, and placed the tray with varies of teas, sugar, milk and two cups. " What kind of tea do you drink? I have some bitter ones, sweet ones, energizing ones which I don't recommend during this and ones that slowly lulls you to sleep. 

[M/N] who was on the couch, staring at the ceiling turns to the sound of Mateo's voice and looked over the teas that the man sat out. His tired eyes glancing at each of them, before asking in a soft and tired voice, " The sweetest tea you have, I need something to dull the pain." [M/N] said, most of the bullets that were aimed at his back, ones that hurt him was already healed and his skin was sewed up. His skin healing, and making sure there weren't any scars left. Though, the one in leg wasn't healing up, his PAK refused to because the bullet was still in there and the PAK couldn't take it out, so the fire sensation was in there and around the wound. He needed medical assistance badly before the wound could get infected.

" Ah Yerba tea then, usually I would say how it isn't good for you to drink something super sweet since it's almost two in the morning but.." Mateo poured the tea leafs into the clear teapot where steaming hot water was inside. He watched as everything mixed, the leaves swirls around the clear tea pot and stands still. Some leaves were dancing still in the water, and his gaze glanced at [M/N] than the tea pot. _This man, my children's babysitter, he is strong, a truly brave soul on this planet. He went to a place where he could be killed and came back with my son, unharmed..I've never met a man so incredible like him before.._

" I enjoy sugary things when I'm in pain. It's culture I guess?" [M/N] said, but sounded like a question himself, He stared at Mateo who was making him a nice cup of tea. His stomach grumbles in displeasure, he hadn't ate at all today and now [M/N] was getting hungry, the smell of sugar was stirring him up. " That smells wonderful."

" Thank you." Mateo puts two spoons of sugar into the tea cup, he offers it to the babysitter who drinks a sip before drowing it all without hesitation, [M/N] didn't even care that it burnt his throat a bit. Mateo watched, wincing a bit because the cup was hot. He then moved from where he was, and slowly sat beside the babysitter, legs crossed a bit. " In a few, the pain pill I made in the lab will numb you slowly. Then we can proceed to your leg wound.." Mateo explained, " I'm still very confused why I can't take you to the hospital." 

" I don't like the hospital." [M/N] said as he looked at his now empty tea cup, _It was good when it lasted.._ " Plus, Zim and I don't exactly fit in.."

" If it's because you don't have insurance, then I can cover it." Mateo said, as he pulled the tools out of his pocket, he had many of them anyway, surely there would be a sugary knife somewhere. " You don't have to pay me back either."

" It's not that we don't have the money, I save up everything I get from you, it's another problem that You wouldn't understand.." [M/N] said, _Plus how could they patch up my leg without hitting one of my own organs? A vein or worst, a nervous stem in my squeedlyspooch or PAK cord? Could I sue? Probably not. He's a very nice man for offering me._

" Is it because you and Zim are not from here?" Mateo questioned, eyebrow raised it seemed. Maybe of that or their green card status? Do they even have them? They would avoid anything that could send them back. _It must be bad at their own country if they had to flee here...where did he say he was from again? _

" Yes." [M/N] answers without hesitation and smiles meekly. " Zim and I are not from around here, and I believe we would be in serious trouble if we were to go to the hospital only to be found out that we are.." [M/N] licked his lips, glancing around nervously, he was nervous that Mateo would piece everything together. That they were not from around here or on this planet. 

" I see, you are not legal here.." Mateo said, thinking he connected the dots perfectly. He pats [M/N] knee softly but retracts his hand once he saw the man wince. " Sorry, but I understand, my great-grandparents weren't legal here before they got their papers, then everything started to fall into place once they had their farm and raised my grandpa, then my own parents. Though, I choose a life of silence, I miss waking up to the sound of our great rooster, Dale." Mateo sighs, those memories. 

" Yes! Yes, legal." [M/N] repeated the word, " That's why I can't go, but..I could take care-"

" No need. I said, I can do it and I'm a man of my word.." Mateo said as he finally fished out the scalpel he needed. He had some bandages on the table. " We can do it here, more sanitary, then the lab at the moment." Mateo said as he moved the blanket under [M/N]'s legs, " Lay back and take your pants off." 

" What?" [M/N] asked, as he moved back from the human, eyes budging out of his sockets practically. So forward, honestly, this man has some sort of balls to ask me that! 

" I need to see the wound, your jeans are covering it, so I need them off." Mateo explained, not understanding why what he said brought up this reaction. " Please, It will take a minute," Mateo added as [M/N] gulps before slowly laying back on the purple couch, on the blanket, and Mateo stood up so the other had more room. [M/n] slowly unzips his pants, then his button was off, he slowly shakes the pants off, trying not to cause pain. He laid back against the couch, as he laid there, trying to keep his eyes closed, and hands holding onto to the purple couch. 

" Now then, do you feel this?" Mateo asked, pinching [M/N]'s thigh. He shakes his head, " Good, the medicine has worked." Mateo said as he slowly moved the leg, seeing some draw blood, sticking out was a bullet._ This poor man, he risk his life for my son..I'm grateful..but he could've died.._ " I'm opening the wound some more, so I could get the bullet out." Mateo said, his eyes watching the babysitter with worry, his lips pulled into a frown. _How could I ever repay him for this act? More money? Something worth his while?_

" Just do what you must." [M/N] replies as he watched the scalpel, wincing as it diged into his skin slowly. It didn't hurt, but the pressure felt weird, whatever Mateo gave him worked well. " So..do you think Dib will be okay?" [M/N] asked, as he looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes tight wasn't working, he still felt fear of Mateo cutting a line to his PAK. 

" I will see in the morning, but as far as I think I saw, Dib was more concern with you then his own health." Mateo said, as he slowly pulled the tweezers and slowly, grasped the bullet and pulled it out. He placed it onto the tray, then moved back seeing a little piece broken off. " I'm grateful." Mateo said as he grasped the smaller part and pulled, it falls onto the tray as well. " You saved my son."

" Of course, I like Dib." [M/N] said, he winced as he looked to his leg, and looked away, too much blood. " I would do it for Gaz, Zim or you in a heartbeat, I care for all of you." [M/N] has grown fond of the children and adored them like they were his own. Of course, he would put his foot down when they were being bad and separate them but they ended up fine. 

" You are a weird man." [M/N] chuckles at Mateo's reply before wincing when something pressed into his wound, he looked to see Mateo sealing it up with string and a needle? There was no need since the PAK could heal it properly now without the metal in it. " I really apprieacte this, you didn't have to do it but you are.." He was a kind humans, never pushed hard after the whole incident with Dib. He was trying as a single father, and he seemed nice to Zim as well. Truly, Mateo was a nice man.

" You're a weird man too, but I like you, So I like a weird man." [M/N] said as he watched Mateo wrap his leg and part of his thigh in soft bandages. " Thank you." [M/N] said as he looked over his bandaged thigh, his systems began healing the leg and it burns a bit, though it didn't bother him at all. His [E/C] staring back at Mateo's amber ones, a smile coming to his lips. " How could I ever repay you?" He asked.

" Well, on Monday, I'm free for two hours." Mateo began as he saw [M/N] sit up, a curious look on his face_. My scientific method..he's cute.._ " And well, I want to know if you wanted to accompany me somewhere."

" Another conference?" [M/N] asked, as Mateo shakes his head, not this month at the moment. " An appointment for the kids?"

" No, nothing involving the kids at the moment." Mateo said as he moved, slowly grasping [M/N]'s soft hands, rubbing his rubber gloved thumb over his knuckles. It mad [M/N] shiver a bit, his hands were kind of cold but he didn't mind. " I was wondering if you would accompany me on a da-"

The door slams open and it startled [M/N], he pressed himself against Mateo, still in his 'underwear' but almost covering Mateo with his body. His [E/C] on the door and his whole body freezes at the sight. 

" UNHAND MY DADDY YOU! DIB-FATHER-UNIT!" Zim snarled loudly, contact eyes glaring at Mateo harshly. " WHY ARE YOU IN THE UNDERWEAR?! YOU DIB-FATHER-UNIT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, A SICK MAN!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What? UGH! You failed me human, now I will keep you left lung since you didn't capture the man!" Hera hissed into her pre-paid phone , her gaze looked around Mateo's lab. The main one in the city, she moved around the clean office and opened draws. Her phone shuts off and she moved around, the office was quiet large for one man but had many drawers against the walls as well. She moved around, looking for the man's weakness, something else.

She had seen the video footage from the storage center, and [M/N] had taken down the humans with skill and training she recognized from elite Invaders, harsh and quick. She never knew an Irken like him could take down men like that, men twice his size or woman quicker than him. Hera was impressed, she always thought Almighty [M/N] was a sissy and someone weak, apparently she was very wrong with that. She also wondered, how long can Hera break [M/N] enough again to snap like that? Would he be able to kill Zim like that if she were to break him? Oh, the scenarios were delicious in her mind.

She moved around before opening a drawer in the desk, it was rather large and smooth. She opens it and looked around, messing around with files and such before seeing something on the corner of Professor Membrane's computer, she moves in, her soft lavender eyes narrowed at the woman. She looked young, fit and slim. Hera would call this woman beautiful, long purple hair with green eyes and tan skin. " Wait a minute, the female child..she has the same hair and skin color.." Hera noted to herself before a dark grin came onto her face. 

_This must be that girl's mother, oh, how Professor didn't let go of the past, now..I can use this to hurt [M/N]..oh, my tallest, this would be wonderful~_


	20. special

" What happened to them?" 

  
[M/N] asked looking at the two cute toddlers in Mateo's lap, he could tell they were Gaz and Dib, their hair color and Dib's trademark lighting style hairstyle. " Well, I had decided to work from home today and the kids were fighting. They came down to the Lab most likely to tell on each other, they were pushing and shoving. Chemicals were mixing once Gaz shoved Dib into a work station. Chemicals fell, mixing and purple gas came out everywhere.." Mateo explained tiredly as he placed Gaz as far away from her brother. The purple haired toddler loved hitting her brother with the rattle. " This happened all last night, and I'm terribily tired, but I need to fix this or they-"

  
" I can watch them." [M/N] said calmly as he looked over Mateo, the poor man looked very tired. " What time did you go to sleep?" The babysitter asked as he slowly picks up Gaz who held onto him, sucking on a purple pacifier with a bat on it. She simply grasped his black sweater and her gaze was on her father. " Mateo?" The Professor snapped his head up and blinked a bit, ignoring Dib's constant pulling's on his white lab coat.

  
" I haven't slept since the other night." Mateo mutters, yawning and lifting his arms a bit. His body was stressed and failing to keeping himself up. " I need...need...nee..." Mateo head began failing but yelps as Dib yanked on his own cowlick. " SLEEP! I need sleep.." Mateo finished and slowly removed Dib away and his cowlick recovered and laid against his head. Dib groans and kicks his legs a bit as he was moved away. 

  
" NO!" He squeaks as [M/N] cooed a bit at the sound of his voice, so soft and innocent. "Papa, I want to go outside!" Dib said, as he kicks his legs as Mateo lifted him up, his legs dangling a bit. " No, Papa needs you to stay inside. You're too small to venture outside." Mateo tried to reason but Dib began to blubbered, his lip trembling and his large amber eyes began to swell up with tears, " Oh no.." Mateo whispered, but [M/N] leans down, using his free arm and picked up the tiny human boy. With both children in his arms, he began slowly rock them which calmed them both. Dib sucks on his thumb as Gaz barely moved at all, her binkie almost falling from her mouth. 

" You're a natural." Mateo said warmly before yawning, stereching his arms above his head and looked at the time. " I'll just take a nap, just two hours, I promise.." He said standing up, a bit wobblily but he held still by using the couch to balance him. [M/N] would help him but he had his arms busy with the two smaller Membranes. " You can wake me up if I sleep too late. " he said as he walked towards the kitchen. 

" Mateo, where are you going? Your bedroom is upstairs." [M/N] said as Mateo stops and turns to him and with an upbeat tone. 

" I like sleeping in my lab, it's comfortable than my lonely bed." He said, " just two hours." Mateo said before leaving and [M/N] sighs before fixing his grasp around the two. The Irken walked towards the couch and sat down, making sure both don't fall from his grasp. [M/N] looked down and smiles, Gaz was asleep but Dib was watching him curiously. He had such big amber eyes and soft black hair, a mirror-image of Mateo. 

" You're just so cute." [M/N] cooed and Dib giggles, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. " I could just eat you up." Dib giggles as he removed his thumb out of his mouth and began pulling on [M/N]'s shirt making the Tallest giggle back. " What is it Dib?" Dib giggles once more before tugging more on [M/N]'s shirt and falls back onto the couch.

" outside! Outside!" Dib chanted and Gaz stirs a bit while in [M/N]'s grasp. [M/N] rocks her a bit as he thought of going outside, it wouldn't be that bad, it would be nice for children. The nice sun and how the weather feels at the moment, no rain or wind. " OUTSIDE!" Dib exclaimed one last time, standing on his tiny legs and giggles as he almost falls back onto the carpet but [M/N] caught him before he could fall back and hurt himself. " Outside?"

" Fine, Fine, we can go outside, but you stay around me. Okay?" [M/N] said as he walked, holding Dib and opens the door with his PAK, and walked out, humming as he sits down Dib on the grass. Dib giggles as he walked around, wobblily a bit, and gasped as a butterfly entered his field of vision. The child rushed after it, giggling even when he trips a bit. [M/N] giggles a bit before sitting down on the porch step, rocking Gaz absentmindedly. She didn't stir to wake up so it must've been alright for her at least.

_You are such a cute smeet, so tiny, yet bigger than many smeets that I've watched. You're so cute, and not so violent._ [M/N] thought as he played with her hand, cooing at how it wrapped around his finger. He was so busy with Gaz that he didn't see Dib chasing the butterfly closer to the road, his [E/C] eyes focused on the baby girl just as the butterfly flew into the road, floating and moved away from Dib's chubby hands.

Both seem in content, and ignoring the car coming towards them. Dib giggles as he reached for the butterfly, the orange and black butterfly lands on his fingers as the toddler giggles and awed at the insect. " So cute.." Dib said as he heard the sound of breaks of a car and looks up. Dib screams and the butterfly abandons the child, flying up in the air and away. Dib closed his eyes, but nothing happens.

" DIB?!" [M/N] said, holding Gaz who was alarmed and clutching onto him, the toddler open his eyes to see he was being held and looked over [M/N]'s shoulder to see the car that was going to hit him was being held down by two sharp legs. " Oh honey, you should watch both directions before going into the road." [M/N] said as he pressed a kiss to Dib's head. Using his PAK legs, he walked towards the living room, shutting the door behind him. [M/N] placed Dib onto the couch, and glanced at the window. " No more outside."

" Oh, Poopy."  
" DIB! NO!"  
" Poooooo~"  
" Gaz, why?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mateo yawns as he walked up from the lab, through the kitchen and into the living room. Another yawn escaping his lips, he blinked open his eyes. " The living room still looks the same, better than it did before I went to sleep.." Mateo mutters with another yawn escaping his lips. " Where are they?" He mutters before hearing some grumbling on the couch, Mateo looks over and covered his mouth, despite the cowl covering it. It was just a cute sight.

Dib was nuzzled against [M/N]'s chest, drool coming down his lips and onto [M/N]'s sweater. Gaz was beside him bit sucking on her binkie, she was either sleeping or just laying there. [M/N] was the one sleeping, and also drooling but down his chin. The sight was just too cute, Mateo adjusted his goggles and it narrows on the sight, he pressed the button on the side, it captures a picture of them.

" So very cute~" Mateo whispers and [M/N] jolts up, making Mateo jump back. " Zim, don't touch my berry-swexi sticks." [M/N] blubbers, and slurred before laying back on the couch sleeping. Dib still sleeping on his chest and Gaz just grunts and turns on her side, hugging [M/N]'s arm. 

" That..that was something.." Mateo chuckles under his breath, he pulled the blanket on the couch side before unfolding the blanket over them, tucking them in a bit. Gaz nuzzles more into the blanket and Dib giggles in his sleep, but continues his own sleep. " I wish they could be this small forever...they were so cute..." Mateo sighs a bit, as he ruffles Dib's hair, which made the toddler smile. " But things must always come to an end..thank you [M/N].." Mateo looked at the young adult and smiles, before living.

One [E/C] eye peer opens and watched Mateo sink into the kitchen, he smiles before looking at the two human children, and noticed Dib make faces, and his eyes tried to open but [M/N] quickly made soft chirps and purrs which vibrated his chest. Dib who was trying to wake up began falling back to sleep thanks to the sounds. He nuzzles against [M/N]'s chest and falls asleep happily, snoring this time which amused the Tallest.

" I wish you two will stay like Smeets as well." [M/N] whispers as he slowly relaxed into his sleep.


	21. CHAPTER 16

  
" Zim calm down."  
" ZIM WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU WERE GOING TO MATE WITH THAT HUMAN!" 

[M/N] and Zim walked into the house, that's when the screaming began, on Zim's side most of the time. [M/N] had to shuffle his pants on and rush out, picking up Zim before he could hurt Mateo for the misunderstanding. Now back at home, Zim leaps off [M/N]'s shoulder, falling on his stomach before scrambling to get up. Zim removed his disguise, and began shouting at [M/N].

" Zim I wasn't gonna mat-"  
" YOU LIE!"

[M/N] sighs, as he watched the Invader point and scream at him. Usually, this was amusing to him but at this moment, it annoyed him and the pounding at the back of his skull was getting worst. " Zim, please, you need to calm do-"

" ZIM WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU CALM DOWN!" Zim snarled as he glared at the Tallest. " ZIM KNOWS MORE OF THE SMELLY-HUMANS! YOU COULD GO A DISEASE FROM EVEN TALKING TO THEM! DO YOU WANT THAT?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO THE PROFESSOR?!" Zim didn't understand why his Tallest would even talk to the male, the only thing they had in common is their height.  
" Zim, I got hurt and he was patching me u-" [M/N] tried to explain but Zim only screeched louder, he pressed his fingers against his temples, rubbing against his head. " Zi-"

" DID HE HURT YOU? DID THE DIB HURT YOU? ILL DESTROY HIM!" Zim snarled as he moved towards the door, not caring that his disguise wasn't on but before he could even open the door, a hand grasped Zim's collar and throws him against the couch. Zim huffed about to get up but he stops when a glare was aimed at him. The invader cowards down a bit, antennas down. " My Tallest-"  
" Zim, I have enough with your games, your impatient attuide and reckless behavior." [M/N] hissed, he pressed the button on his watch and his disguise, his antennas stretched and some pops of his spine. " Zim, I know what I'm doing, you need to trust me on something's that are my own. I'm not a Smeet or stupid, believe it or not. I may be a smeetary worker but I am still a person who loves company." [M/N] huffed a bit, as he looked at Zim who flinched once his berry-colored eyes meet golden ones. " I am your Tallest, your leader, not your servant, I can talk who I want to talk to and enjoy who I want to enjoy." [M/N] snarled a bit, the pounding at the back of his skull was getting worst. " Just who do you think you are?" [M/N] rubs his head as he glared at the ground now._ Oh Irk..this pain..._

Zim winced, his antennas folded back a bit. He had never been yelled at by [M/N], if anything, he was scolded lightly but Zim always ignored it. Now, he was being yelled at for something that bothered him, [M/N] was mad at Zim. " Y-Your Smeet..." Zim answers, looking at his gloved hands. " That's who I think..I am..." Zim whispers as he kept his gaze down, a begging chirp was trying to escape his lips but he couldn't, getting yelled at by his Tallest was bad enough. He didn't want to seem weak. " I-I just want to please and protect you.." 

  
[M/N] stared at Zim and noticed the way Zim was acting, almost submissive. His own antennas lowered, _Oh Irk, I didn't mean to get mad..I..I.._

  
" Oh Zim.." [M/N] whispers as he sits down on the couch, and looked at Invader. " I-I didn't mean to be so angry..I'm so sorry, I.." [M/N] started, as the headache was slowly numbing, he stared at the sad Irken before slowly pulling the Irken closer to him. Zim didn't try to get out of his touch, he instead nuzzles into [M/N]'s side, his antennas still down. " It's just..felt so..defensive around Mateo.."

  
" Tomato?" [M/N] chuckles at Zim's response. 

  
" No, Mateo." [M/N] corrected before petting Zim's head, earing a small soft purr in response. " Zim, you do not need to worry with me and him, He is a human and I'm well..a Tallest..plus, mating isn't exactly on my long list to do's right at the moment. I want to go for a walk in the human park, help Dib ride a bike," Zim hissed under his breath but [M/N] ignored it. "And well, I want to do all of this before you take over this planet as it's overlord." Zim looks up, antennas raised and a stupid grin on his face. 

  
" Of course! I will let you have time to do those..human things." Zim said as he tugged at his Tallest's arm, " Though, Zim has one condition about the Dib-smelly.." [M/N] mentally sighs, thinking he almost gotten away with being with Dib. " Zim, I'm not quitting my job just yet." 

  
" Okay, another condition then."  
" Okay, what is it?"

  


" Is this necessary?" Dib asked, as he looked at the pillow tapped against his chest, one on his back. Dib understood why the helmet and knee pads along. He couldn't find any elbow pads in the store so this what they could make do. " I mean, I get the helmet but I'm not gonna shatter my collarbone if I fall." Dib added, " Plus, I still have training wheels on." Dib's bike was black and blue handle-bars. Two smaller wheels on the sides of the back wheels.

  
" Oh Dib, of course it's necessary." [M/N] said as he ripes the tape, tucking it against the pillow. Zim played with the frails of his own bike, finding it odd but cute. Zim had took two hours at the store, he wanted the better and perfect bike, better than Dib's. He settled with a light pink one with pony's painted on the sides, with purple frills coming from the handle bars which were pink too. He also had a pink helmet on, knee pads as well but two pillows tapped to his back and front. " I don't want you two getting hurt, you both are my fragile smeets after all." [M/N] mutters to himself. 

  
" What?" Dib asked as [M/N] smiles in response, " Nothing." Dib raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. He looked down at the bike, grasping the handle bars, and pressed his feet to the peddles. He was still nervous, but the excitement overtook the fear. His father didn't teach him how to ride a bike, an actual one, not the big wheel he had. His father was just too busy at work, which was fine. It had to be fine. " Can we start?" Dib asked.

  
" Hold on Dib, I'm making sure Zim is strapped in." [M/N] said, as he checks over the Invader who grips the handles tightly. He wasn't going to fall, he had training wheels as well. " Gaz, is the camera on?" [M/N] asked the purplenette, who held the camera up, the red button blinking. Without making a sound, she sticks a thumbs up. " Alright, the nice store lady said, you guys just need to practice with the training wheels for a while, build up the confidence before trying without." [M/N] said, as he looked over the two. " Just a practice run."

  
" How..How do we move?" Zim asked, as he looked around, for something to signal how to start the bike. He looked over to Dib and noticed his legs were on the pedals, slowly he pressed his feet against the pedals which surprised him a bit when the pedals went down in one direction, and up in the other. The bike moved an inch and Zim chirps a bit in surprise._ So this is how the human-worm's toy is...Zim..has conquered it!_ Zim repeated the action and the bike began moving, the grip on the bike handles didn't loosen but he held on as he pedals around.

  
Dib soon joins the fun, pedaling, mostly going in a circle but still pedaling like Zim. Both boys almost crashed into each other a few times but in the last second, they missed each other, much to Zim's annoyance. [M/N] watched, feeling a sense of proud when they were learning how to ride, especially for Zim, who crackles a bit, and the grin on his face said everything. Zim was having fun, without destroying anything, cutting things open, he was acting like a cute smeet. They look like kids, actual kids, in the beginning they were screaming at each other to either cut them open or to not touch him, now they were trying to run each other with their bikes. They seem so content.

  
" Daddy!? Daddy?!" Zim breaks beside [M/N], almost falling over but kept his balanced. " Can Zim now ride the bike without these stupid wheels of training? Zim has accomplished the act of riding, now he wants, no, NEEDS to ride without the smeet wheels!" Zim said as he looked at [M/N] who chuckles. 

  
" For once, I'm agreeing." Dib stops behind Zim, looking at [M/N]. " Could we please take the wheels off? I think we're ready, or at least I am." Zim shakes his fist at Dib who sticks his tongue back. " Now, Now, I'll remove them but make sure your feet are planted on the floor, the woman said to." [M/N] said as he grasped the screwdriver and began undoing the smaller wheels from the bike. Zim and Dib did what they were told and watched [M/N] undo the screws, the small legs fall onto the ground. 

" Okay, I'll do Dib first. I'll hold on and you'll paddle." [M/N] told the human as he held his hand at the back of the seat, " Hold on." Dib held the handles and began paddling, [M/N] walking behind the male. He watched him paddle, once [M/N] seen he was good enough, he let go and Dib began riding by himself, a bit wobbly but he had good control. " That's wonderful!" [M/N] smiled before walking back to Zim, " Now you just copy Dib." [M/N] said as he began pushing the invader. 

  
Zim grasped the handles tighter, and began paddling slowly, trying to copy Dib, sticking his tongue out in concentration. The Irken soon caught up, and kept going but a hand still held him. " Let go! Daddy, I can do it." Zim said, as he kept paddling, " Daddy?" Zim asked, looking at the Tallest, " I got it. Let go! Let Zim go." [M/N] blinked, a bit and noticed Zim pleading for him to let go._ Let go? I guess.._

  
[M/N] lets go and Zim zips off towards Dib who laughs when Zim missed him. The Tallest stared at them, smiling a bit but he felt a bit empty? He had never felt this empty before, he only felt this when Zim was sent off to Invader training. Like this was the last time he would see Zim again, like Zim wasn't going to come home. [M/N] could see him right there on the pink bike, riding around with a joyful expression. He can literally see him, but why would he feel lonely? 

" It's called empty-nest syndrome." Gaz said coming up beside the babysitter, holding the camera still. " That's why you didn't let go." Gaz added as she kept the camera on the two boys. " I..I don't have a nest." [M/N] said quietly. Gaz shakes her head, " It means you're not ready for Zim to grow up, or more..or..I don't know How age works. But you think he's gonna leave the nest, or well, home? Ugh, I don't know man." Gaz huffed. It makes sense..I mean..Zim..and I have been close since the day he was made..maybe..that's why he was so angry the other night...that he was losing me...to Mateo and the kids...

" It's painful." [M/N] said, Gaz nods her head, unsquinting one eye to look to him. " I don't like it." 

" You don't have to like it, it's just all about growing up and junk." Gaz shrugs, " You still have us for a fall back plan, if Zim suddenly out grows you." She snickers a bit under her breath. [M/N] perked up a bit, _Yeah, I'll still have them, though, they are not my smeets..but perhaps, She's right, this experience would make Zim more independent.._

" SUFFER ZIM'S NEW RIDING ABILITY!"  
" ZIM WAIT NOOO!" [M/N] and Gaz looked towards the two boys and both sigh, seeing Zim crash into Dib making the human zip off the bike and onto the ground, the Bike beside him. Zim wasn't no better, losing control and falls into the bushes with a scream. His bike on the floor as well.

" On second thought, maybe Zim shouldn't have too much independence." Gaz sighs as [M/N] chuckles a bit as he watched the two boys stand back up shakingly but they went back on their respective bikes. " Maybe a shorter leash?" Gaz joked a bit as [M/N] chuckles a bit. Maybe a shorter leash would work for Zim.

" ZIM STOP TRYING TO HURT ME! YOU BIG FAT JERK!"  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	22. CHAPTER 17

[M/N] stared out the window in disguise as rain hit the ground harder, he could hear it hit the roof tiles, and hissed under his breath as he heard the loud thud of thunder around the area. He hated the rain, and now he was sure that he was either going to run through this or hope Mateo would let him stay the night. _Yeah right, After that night with Zim trying to scare him and harm him, he's gonna sent me home.._

  
" Oh, you're still here?" [M/N] perked up a bit and turns, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw Mateo standing there. He was not wearing his white lab coat either, jeans or shoes, the outfit was switched with one he hasn't seen before. Mateo was wearing a blue high collared turtleneck, it covered his face of course as usual. He wore dark black pants and had matching blue socks on and the man had his goggles on still. " Is something the matter?"

  
" Oh! It's nothing, it's just the-" A loud boom came from outside and [M/N] yelped, in fear as he jumped onto the couch, holding onto the furniture for dear life. [M/N] stared outside, almost shaking._ How do these humans survive like this? Oh Irk with Urth weather like that?_

  
" Oh, you have astraphobia." Mateo said as he watched the young adult practically hop onto the couch. He shakes his head, this poor man goes through too much. " The thunderstorm won't end until tomorrow morning." He said, as he glanced at the window, watching the water hit harder. 

  
" Oh, Uh.." [M/N] said, as he glanced outside, a feeling of dread filling in him. He really didn't want to go outside, and go home burnt to a crisp. 

  
" You could stay here..if you want.." Mateo meekly offered the idea, tugging at his blue turtle neck, feeling a bit stiff and hot with it on. S_top being nervous, you have nothing to be nervous for! You say the man practically naked the other night!_ Mateo's mind practically scold him and his nerves that were on fire. He never had anyone stayed the night before, even as a kid, not because he was allowed, his parents always encouraged him to bring kids over to spend the night. No, it was simple really, kids in School never liked him. Practically a loner in a sense, by force.

  
"Yes please!" [M/N] said, which interrupted Mateo's scolding mental voice. " I'll just call Zim and tell him I'll be there once the rain ends." [M/N] said as he unlocked his human phone and pretends to dial the number as he walked into the kitchen to talk with his PAK.

  
" He said...Yes?" Mateo mutters to himself before grinning a tiny bit. _Wow, at 39 years old and I'm about to have my first sleep over...with a guy! I've never been this excited since I've made Dib in the Lab! Wait...what do people do on sleepovers other than sleep?..Uh...maybe Gaggle as something on this subject? The internet has never fail..too much before.._ Mateo opens his phone, his gloved fingers tapping away at the search bar, opening Gaggle and typing in, 'What do you do on sleepovers as adults?' He hit search and lots of websites came up, he ignored the ones that clearly had porn on the website name and pressed the first clean one.

  
" OHHH!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
" Goodbye."  
_**" BYE GRANDPA!"**_

  
[M/N] hoped GIR gives Zim the message, apparently Zim was also hiding away in his Lab at the moment talking to the Almighty Tallest who finally unblocked Zim for some reason. GIR was the one who answered the call and told him that [M/N] was staying at a friends house for the night. Surprisingly, the tiny robot was taking it okay, and seemed more than willing to tell Zim the message.

  
" I'm b-Back..?" 

  
[M/N] walked back into the living room only to be meet with a whole buffet on the small living room table. Chips, veggie burgers, French fries, nachos, chocolate cake, pizza, popcorn, donuts and so much other things they could possible eat. He was surprised that the kids didn't come down to devour all this before he could return from the kitchen. He then noticed Mateo in the pile of different DVD's and in his hands were two different bottles of wine, he saw he was having a hard time of choosing which one he wanted to use. [M/N] then saw the blankets on the couch, fluffy ones, small ones, big ones, blue ones, green ones, practically all the blankets in the house but the ones in the kid's rooms. He hoped. " What's going on?" 

  
" OH!" Mateo looked up from the Wine bottles, [M/N] knew he was smiling, he saw a bit of movement from under the fabric. " Uh, Well, I looked up how to set up a sleepover for adults and well..there were so many ways on going on it..I..just did the most popular, even though I'm not a wine drinker.." _He looks a bit flustered,_ [M/N] observed, _Is this his first human sleep-over?_ " I found the sweetest ones in the house, I could conjure another one if you want with Foodie-o." The food robot perks up in the corner, waving happily at the two. 

  
" Mateo, we don't have to drink wine if you don't want to." [M/N] said as he sats down beside Mateo, who scoots a bit over for the babysitter to sit a bit comfortable. The Irken looked over the DVD's, seeing there were all different types of genres, but way older than the ones the kids watched on tv. " Also, maybe we could watch something on one of the apps the kids watch? Something new and we both can enjoy."

  
" That..That would be better, then maybe we could play one of these board games after eating..." Mateo offered as he looked over the table of food. Maybe it was a bit too much, but he didn't know what the other perfered and didn't want to interrupt him and his son's phone call. He just asked Foodie-o to make everything that was in the website list of sleepover foods, he also knew the other didn't eat meat like his son. " The burgers and any meats are either vegetarian or tofu. I mean, I could also make you something else." 

  
[M/N] only smiles in reply, _he's very nice and considerate to me. Such a thoughtful man_. " It's fine, I'll try this tofu." He said as he clicked the remote button and the tv loads up, picking the red one that the kids always watched. It loads and he picks Dib's profile. He looked over the movies the male child had on the app, humming lightly as he scans over all the titles that Dib had on his list. Mostly sci-fi, futuristic ones, and some fantasy ones surprisingly. He leans over picking up the water that was on the table, sipping it as he clicked one.

_Lord of the things_

" Ah, I've heard about this, something about half-lings, wizards, and such." Mateo said as the movie slowly began, the logo of the app reflecting off his goggles as he leans over grasping a slice of pizza, eating it when [M/N] watched the screen. As the movie begins ,both adults began eating the buffet of food. They both took turns eating foods, founding them delicious and the movie a bit ridiculous at some parts but they couldn't help but marvel a bit at some scenes. Mateo wouldn't admit it but he found Dib's unusual choices of movies a bit entraining. 

The movie ends two hours later and Mateo was helping [M/N] clean up. It was barely 11 pm and he usually went to sleep around 4 am, 5 at most. " Are you tired yet?" Mateo asked after putting the left over veggie burgers in the fridge for his kids consumption later. Or [M/N]'s. 

" No, not even a bit." [M/N] answered as he cleans up the can of pop he had finished around the time of the movie's ending. " Plus, we haven't started with the board game yet." He grins as he sits back on the floor but used the blanket to cover himself, it was a soft pink one that reminded him of Zim's cute berry colored eyes. I wonder if he's asleep yet or finished his projects.

  
" Yes, a board game." Mateo said, another grin on his face, he sits down across from the other, the small living room take in between them. He looks over the boxes, thinking which game they could enjoy together. He opens the first one only to see the little characters bent in half and the fake money was covered in grease. Mateo shuts the box and scoots the game away. He opens the second one only to see a note in crayon. 

  
**The dice are missing, dad said he would buy some**   
**\- Gaz**

  
" Oh, I must've forgotten." Mateo said, he looks to the final box and opens it only to see the board game broken and another note on it. _Oh geez, I should've checked the boxes_

**before offering the idea.**   
**Needs a replacement board or tape. Probably tape.**   
**\- Dib M.**

  
" Oh dear. This..is upsetting..." Mateo laughs a bit, tugging at his collar once more. _Great, my first adult sleep over and o don't have anything else to entertain my guest._ This is embarrassing, really. " Perhaps we...we..." He was a bit lost to, he couldn't force [M/N] to sleep or himself, maybe another movie? Or...

  
" Uh, I've heard of this game." [M/N] noticed how Mateo was becoming nervous and wanted to help him out a bit. " Zim Uh..talked about it and talked about how it is the most..teen thing for them. It's uh..called..Truth or Dead?" 

  
" I think you mean, Truth or Dare." Mateo corrected with a chuckle, " But I don't see why not. It's been..years since I've played. You can do it first." [M/N] only smiled a bit as he crossed his legs, finding his human disguise pants rubbing against him a bit uncomfortable now. How he wish he could change into his tallest outfit, very comfortable.   
" Okay, Truth Or Dare?" [M/N] asked, a bit giddy for asking. Since Zim told him about this game, he found it amusing about finding out people's secrets or dare them to the unbelievable things.

" Hm, well, How about a Truth to begin this game?" Mateo said.

  
" Okay! Okay..." [M/N] thinks hard at first, before grinning. " Okay, If you weren't a brilliant scientist, what would you be?"   
_Did he just call me brilliant? I like it_. " Hm, a tough question but I suppose I would become a doctor. I mean, I took care of you with ease so I wouldn't mind taking care of others in that similar fashion." Mateo hummed, as he looked over to [M/N]. " Truth or Dare?" He asked.

" I suppose I could share a Truth or two." [M/N] joked which earn him a chuckle in return. Mateo hummed, looking over the babysitter, rubbing his chin a bit, his robotic joins making silent clicks as he moved the finger joints. I can't ask him anything too personal..or too risqué, I don't want to chase him away...

" Where is Zim's other parent?" Mateo asked before he could stop himself. _You blasted moron! Why did you ask that?_

" Oh. Well, Zim doesn't have another parent. I've technically raised him my self for most of his life and mine, before being a babysitter, I was working in my country's...orphanage as you say here." [M/N] said, smiling a bit.

" Zim was so very small when I saw him, he was young and the first thing he said once he walked up to me was, ' I love you', it was so shocking that someone that small could already love me the first time he saw me. Honestly, I fell in love with him too. He wasn't a...very good boy but he was something I couldn't help but love. When he gotten older, he officially became my son." 

  
Mateo smiles, watching as [M/N] spoke fondly of him, it made him happy and a tad bit jealous. Only a tad, and at the part where Zim told [M/N] him he loved him. It was just so cute. " Zim is a lucky, lucky little boy." 

"I'm the lucky one." [M/N] smiles a bit before asking, " Truth or Dare?"   
" Dare."  
" A bold choice, I dare you to lick your elbow."   
" You are an evil man." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**2 hours later**

  
They played the game for the next two hours, they did many things that made one or both flustered in embarrassment and tried to keep it down since the children were sleeping right above them. 

" Okay, Truth or Dare?" [M/N] asked, a grin on his face, he was happy. He knew more about Mateo, little things that he found cute or found a bit funny but wouldn't use them against the human. He's really fun to be around, this is the most fun I've had in decades! 

" Truth. Make it a good one too!" Mateo chuckled, this was the most fun he had in years too. He had always been all work and no pay for so very long. He found [M/N] adorable, his quirks and how fondly he spoke about Zim. Mateo found [M/N] a superb parent and person in general. 

" What's underneath your coat?" [M/N] asked, " Or in this case, your high collar?" 

" Oh? My collar?.." Mateo said, a bit surprised that he would ask something like that, in Truth, everyone wanted to know what he looked like underneath his lab coat and cowl's. His own kids wanted to know. He tugged a bit at his collar once more, feeling hot again and gulps a bit. What do I say? I certainly don't want to be rude of course or snap at him..

" You..you don't have to answer, I'm so-"   
" No. No," Mateo said, as he looked over to [M/N]. " It's been too long since I showed my face before, it's more...self-conscious parts of myself." Mateo said as he slowly began pulling his collar down, he watched as [M/N]'s eyes shine with anticipation and curiosity. _He's a good man, he wouldn't judge me.._

Once the collar was down, [M/N] now understood why he kept the cowl up or bought high collar shirts. On Mateo's face was large scars that [M/N] could identify were from some sort of explosion of some sort. He was very familiar with injuries like these, he would see smeets be blown back from lab's or training missions, they would come back with the same scars. Some healed while some didn't. " Do they hurt?" He asked quietly. 

" No. Not anymore, it did when it happened and for a few years." Mateo answered, his voice not as deep but it was still there. " It happened when Dib was around four and Gaz was one years old, there was an accident with two bad chemicals mixing by one of my new employee, I tried to pull her away but it was too late. I woken up to blood on my face and my hands, while my employee died. I was lucky these wee the only marks." Mateo said, using his gloved hand brushing along his mark on his face. " They healed, but I'm just..confident to show my face fully, or worst, scare my kids." Mateo sighs as he looked over his hands, he could still remember all the blood on his hands. He doesn't remember or couldn't remember if it was his or the poor woman's_. After that dark day, I became more careful on how I ran my lab there and here. I never want to see my kids with these scars.._ " Their ugly." Mateo sighs, I'm ugly.

" I find them fascinating." [M/N] said once Mateo said they were ugly, to him, they were fascinating and cool. " Plus, you earn them for trying to save a woman's life. You didn't get them for doing something dumb, you got them for trying to save someone." He said as he moved gently brushing over the one that went from the corner of Mateo's chin up, over his lips. [M/N] noticed the slight stubble coming onto the scientist chin. _Humans hair grow in weird places.._

  
" If Anything I think it adds to your character, you're a heroic scientist. Plus, you're a good man, not the perfect parent but you're trying."   
Mateo's cheeks turn a bit pink at the compliment he was receiving, and how the other didn't care for the scars that marked his face. _He's a kind man, I..I think..I can ask him now..he..he is someone a person could find if they look hard enough..and I want to be the person that finds him.._

" [M/N], I've been wondering...do you possibly want to go-" Before Mateo could finish asking the babysitter out, Thunder boomed which scared [M/N] who shrieks in surprise, falling off the couch and directly into Mateo's arms. They forgot the apparent thunder storm going on outside since they've been playing the game. [M/N] trembles as he he'd onto the scientist who freezes a bit, his whole body stiff as the other hugged him. 

_I could ask him...later.._ Mateo mused to himself as he came back to his senses and rubbed the back of [M/N]'s back to calm him down. Though, Mateo must've been feeling things, it felt like there was a rather large bump on [M/N]'s back. Maybe it was his own mind wanting to sleep. _I shouldn't worry. It's must be my scientific imagination. _


	23. Chapter 18

  
[M/N] was reading a book on the couch, the house was slient other than some hissing from above of the computer. Zim was out gaining human intel on their mooses which [M/N] found adorable and intimating. GIR went with, with a net so, [M/N] could only assume they were gonna capture the poor moose. He worried but today was [M/N]'s day-off, he would worry tomorrow about the possible mess at the base. Plus the cookbook he was reading was starting to get interesting, something about basting a turkey.

[M/N] perked up a bit when he heard his phone ringing, he places the book mark on the page and moved to get the phone off the kitchen's table. " Oh, Mateo, I wonder what's wrong." [M/N] said, as he felt a bit happy that the other had called him. Since their first sleep over a week ago, [M/N] felt more giddy and happy everytime he was over and Mateo had a few minutes to spare to talk to him. He didn't understand the feeling too well but he knew it felt good. [M/N] slides the green phone and hears hush mummers of worry and someone coughing in the background.

" Hello?" [M/N] said as someone curses in Spanish, " Hello?"

" OH! Oh, thank science." Mateo's voice said, he sounded worried and frantic. " I know it's your day-off but something bad happened and usually I would take her to the hospital but they said it's the flu but..I..I" Mateo's voice sounded a bit watery and [M/N] had already turned on his disguise. " For once in my life, I don't know what to do, and she has a fever, I don't know what I'm doing.."

" Just calm down Mateo, where's Dib?" [M/N] asked as he shuts the door behind him and began walking down the side walk. " Dibs out somewhere, I think to play with your son." Mateo said as [M/N] heard some shuffling. " Okay, then calm down, I'll be there in ten minutes, just unlock the door." Mateo was quiet for a moment as [M/N] saw the Membrane household from his spot on the sidewalk. 

" I'm sorry.."  
" It's okay."  
" No, I mean, It's your day off and wel-"  
" I said it was fine, seriously Mateo. " [M/N] hangs up as he walked up the stairs and opens the door, he peeks in to see Mateo staring at his phone from the stairs. He was dressed in his usual clothes but his hair seemed a bit droopy, it almost falls on his face a bit. [M/N] shuts the door and Mateo looked up, his goggles seemed to perk up a bit. " Where is she?" 

" She's upstairs." Mateo said as he got up, and [M/N] walked into the kitchen. " She has a fever of a 102.1, a dry cough and she keeps sneezing." [M/N] nods as he walked towards Foodie-o, the little robot perked up with a smile. " Hello, I would like a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese." [M/N] said as the robot buzzed to life. Within seconds, the room lit up and a nice warm bowl of chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese was there. [M/N] takes the tray and smiles, " Thank you. you're a good robot." Foodie-o giggles a bit.

" Thank you! Good luck with Gaz!" The robot said as [M/N] smiles, Mateo follows the babysitter up the stairs. He even opens the door for [M/N], and shuts it behind him but Mateo leans against. He watched [M/N] sit on the edge of her pink bed._ Why is he so good at this? I'm a scientist for pete sakes, and I can't even take care of my only daughter. I..I feel..unhappy.._

" Hey, honey, sit up for me?" [M/N] said as Gaz groans and she shifted herself a bit before sitting up. Her pale face was a bit pink, and she lets out a cough, and a sniff as well. " Are you dehydrated?" Gaz shrugs as she opens her amber eyes stared at the Irken with a frown on her lips. She felt like shit, and looked like it. " Mateo, go get me a nice cold glass of water, okay?"

" Yes. Of Course." Mateo leaves and down the stairs, and into the kitchen, he plucked the glass out of the cabinet and began the water from the sink and watched the glass fill up. His mind busy on his daughter but the ongoing problem he saw in himself. _I can't take care of my kids, they don't have a good dad..why can't I be more like [M/N]? I..I feel like a failure to them and myself. I don't understand..he's a lot younger than me and a better father..? What does that say about me?_

Meanwhile upstairs, [M/N] was scanning Gaz with his watch and she groans when it moved over her face. " Sorry, I just wanted to see how bad you are and if you need more medical assistance."

" Whatever, Ugh, I feel like crap." Gaz said holding her stomach and [M/N] scans over the area and once the results popped up. She just had the simple flu and she needed rest, its been more than 24 hours since she last had slept a full eight hours. " Am I dying?"

" No, but you need to stop staying up until 5 in the morning." [M/N] said, hands on his hips with a frown on his lips. " Your immune system has weaken and now you're sick with the flu." He said as she groans slamming her face into her pillow. " Gaz."

" I KNOW!" She sighs coughing into her arm and groans, she unsquinted her eyes and stared at [M/N]. " Sorry, It's just..Dib is the one who used to take care of me when I was sick and I usually get sick of his own stupid lectures. I know, but I wanted to win so bad." She sighs as she squints once more. " Can I have the soup now?" She asked as she sits up sniffing a bit, [M/N] only smiles as she placed the tray on her lap as he heard Mateo come up the stairs. [M/N] moved, sitting on her desk chair, as Mateo came back in and shut the door behind him quietly. Mateo walked towards Gaz and placed the glass of water on her tray, she nods her head in thanks before sipping the water than resumed back to eating.

It was quiet, the only sound was Gaz eating her food. [M/N] watched, and to be ready if the food comes out flying if her tiny human stomach is unable to digest it well. Mateo was watching Gaz then to [M/N], his thoughts running all over the place. 

  
_I'm a bad father, the kids deserve better, someone like [M/N], by Einstein, the kids would be better taken cared of if they had someone like [M/N]. I'm a horrible, person, I can't even take care of my daughter right._ Mateo thought as he rubbed his arm, feeling over the metal underneath his gloved arm. His stare was at his feet which worried [M/N] a bit. _I'm an unfit parent. My own parents would be dissapointed._

" Mateo? Can I speak to you outside?" [M/N] asked as he stood up, Mateo nods his head as he leaves then [M/N]. Gaz watched them leave, unsquinting one eye and shakes her head as she bites into the grilled cheese sandwich that was beside the now empty bowl of soup. " Pft, Gay.."

[M/N] looked over Mateo, they both stood outside Gaz's door and Mateo kept his gaze down like a guilty child. " Mateo, what is the matter? Gaz isn't going to die, she just has a simple flu for staying up too late." [M/N] said as Mateo nods his head, his gaze down._ What is wrong with this human man? _

" I'm sorry about this, again, especially on your day off, if you want I could pay you-" Mateo began finally looking up to feel hands unbuttoning his lab cowl, Mateo tried to take a step back but the last button pops off showing his scared face. " What-What?" Mateo said, [M/N] brightens up a bit seeing he has Mateo's attention and he could see his full expression without having to take off Mateo's goggles. " You wanted to see my face?"

" Yep, and I want to talk about why you're so upset, Gaz will be fine." [M/N] said as he gently takes Mateo's hands in his. [M/N] felt how cold they were, and he shivers a bit but smiles still. " Or is there something else bugging you?" He asked, as Mateo turns his head to the side, frown on his lips. " Mateo?"

" I'm horrible father, I can't even take care of my own kids, my own flesh and blood." He said, his voice was a whisper. " I'm a horrible person, I shouldn't have kids, they deserve someone like yourself." [M/N] only frowns, he didn't like the way the scientist was talking down about himself. He knew about this when one feels like a failure in something they had or didn't have control over. [M/N] felt this feeling while working when a batch of smeets never woken up, even when a PAK was added to their backs. Their bodies were never complete, it wasn't [M/N]'s fault but he felt like it was. Guilt ate him alive for a year. 

" Oh Mateo, I know." [M/N] said as he gently grips the scientist hands in his, a smile on his lips. " I know the feeling. Believe it or not, at the orphanage, we lost alot of kids to..illiness and I felt what you were feeling, failure. I knew it wasn't my fault they passed but I felt the guilt eat me up. But I had to let it go, because it wasn't healthy and what you're feeling is normal..but I also know is that you're trying to make it up to them. I knew that before this, you were an absent father which makes me a bit mad but you're trying now. Plus, You already gave them something, something that they are lucky to have to take care of them if you are gone."

" What is that?" Mateo whispered, his heart beating painfully against his rib cage and cheeks a bi pink. 

" You gave them me." [M/N] smiles once more, his [E/C] eyes twinkling a bit. " If you were a bad father, you would've gotten them a bad babysitter or worst. Instead you took your time and picked someone who met all your requirements. It may be bad now but I can tell, you're trying to make up with everything, lost time. Something you can never give back but can make up for." [M/N] said as he moved upwards, on his tip toes and throws his arm over Mateo's shoulder and pulled the much taller man close for a hug and smiles a bit. Giving hugs was [M/N] specialty after all.

Mateo slowly moved his arms around [M/N]'s waist and hugs him back, he buries his face into [M/N]'s soft [H/C] hair. He smells like jasmine and rosewater, something sweet and heavenly. Mateo sniffed a bit and hugged [M/N] tighter with a small smile on his lips. _He's right, All I can do is make up time. He's an amazing man, but perhaps.._

" [M/N]?" The Irken looked up, a smile painted on his lips and eyes twinkled a bit in curisoity. " Yes?"

" Are you doing anything on Friday next week?" [M/N] thinks over it and His Pak sends him that there was nothing planned. " Nope, free unless something important comes up." Mateo smiles though his own cheeks turn pink and eyes glanced everywhere but at [M/N]. It confused the Irken Tallest a bit before Mateo said in a soft and shy voice, " Would..would-"

" Would what?" [M/N] asked smiling as he slowly turns Mateo's head towards him and his [E/C] eyes stared right back into Mateo's amber eyes that both children inhert. Mateo's cheeks turn red once their eyes locked, " Tell me."

" Would you like to go on a date with me this F-Friday?" Mateo asked as [M/N] raised an eyebrow,_ a date? What is that? Food or another science thing?_ " it's okay if you don't-"

" No! No, I would like to go on this date. It would be my first." [M/N] said as he smiles once more, " How shall I dress? Do I need to bring a weapon or something?" He asked as Mateo's eyes widen, excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

" If that weapon is your stomach then bring it!" Mateo said, a large smile on his face as [M/N]'s own cheeks heated up, he loved the way his face lit up. Though, he could silently hear his PAK cool down within, and [M/N] felt the pain at the back of his head, it was small but nothing much. Though he was excited that he was going to go on whatever this date was. " I'll text you the plans or any instructions."

" Alright! I'll be waiting."


	24. Chapter 19 [parte1]

Mateo Membrane doesn't date.

Not because he was never asked on one; which is very true.

It was because work and his kids as of lately, had been his priorities for a very long time. Mostly work but that wasn't the point. This had to be his very first date with another person of the same gender. Someone who might be a few years younger than himself, he looked the part. [M/N] had this handsome face with big [E/C] eyes, soft [H/C] hair and skin smooth as a brand new baby, soft too. While Mateo was an older man with baggy amber eyes and grey hair was growing at the end of his cowlick not to mention the thick and muscular built he had now compared to the one in Hi Skool. 

Basically, Mateo was a lot older than [M/N].

That was his main conclusion was when he thought of where to take the Babysitter for their first date. The first idea was take him out to eat and get to know [M/N] on a more intimate way. But the other would probably be bored, the next was a movie but there wasn't much going on at the local theater either. So the last idea came from Gaz and Dib, both had suggested taking him out to some club or somewhere involving a dance of some sort. After an hour of goggling, Mateo found a nice place called, the Spill, and bought nice clothes to wear.

Well, the kids actually dressed him. It was a long black turtleneck shirt, dark jeans that was comfortable to walk in and black shoes. Mateo still kept his goggles but a face mask covered the lower half of his face. His cowlick still popping out but the rest on his head combed nicely. He was very nicely dressed for this.

Now he waited at the bar, he planned to meet [M/N] there which the babysitter was more than happy to do since Zim would've followed him back to Mateo's home, screaming and such. As he waited by the bar, more and more people began coming in the building. Mateo ignored most of them as the music began to get louder, the bar vibrating under his robotic finger tips. " Are you gonna order yet?" The bartender asked, coming back from delivering a tray full of tequila shots. 

" Oh?" Mateo looked up from his fingers and nods his head. " Uh, one watermelon margarita. " The bartender said nothing as she began making the dude's drink. " This is my first time coming here." Mateo said, as he looked at her, watching how skillful she was. " I never come out into these sort of things."

" Yeah, we just opened a year ago." She said, her hands keeping busy. " You're not the first who said that they haven't been here. No offense, but you don't seem like the type to come here either." She said as she gently placed the margarita on in front of the man.

" You are very correct, I am here with.." Mateo went quiet for a moment, boyfriend? Date? Friend? Date seemed about right but he didn't want to just assume. "With a date?" She asked as Mateo looked to her, eyebrows lifted in surprise and wide eyes. " he's right behind you, he's a cutie." She said moving off to another customer. Mateo gulps and turns around to see [M/N] dressed in clothes he never thought to see on the other. Other than button up shirt and a sweater over it.

[M/N] smiles as he looked at Mateo, his cheeks heated up as he saw how different Mateo looked without the large white lab coat. " You look handsome." [M/N] complimented with a little smile. Mateo blinked a few times and chuckled, flushed a bit. [M/N] wore a button up black shirt with varies of pink flowers on the shirt, black pants and pink converse peeking up from the bottom of the pants. His hair pulled back a bit, jelled back just a bit and it showed more of his [E/C] eyes. 

" You look spectacular." Mateo replied and almost heaves when [M/N]'s cheeks turn pink and a large blissful smile on his lips. 

" Thank you! It took me many hours to pick this outfit!" [M/N] said as he moved, leaning against the bar and looked around at the different drinks on the shelves and such. The place was pretty and loud, he didn't mind, but he was almost shoved into the crowd in the middle of the room where humans were making weirder movements. " This place is colorful," [M/N] said. " It's also crowded."

" Well, it is Saturday." Mateo said as he looked around as well, " and it is a bit colorful, lots of the shades."

" I like it. Though, I hate being shoved by the humans in the crowd." [M/N] said as a female appeared behind the bar. " What would you like to drink?" She asked, as she cleans out a large glass with a purple rag. [M/N] looked at the large neon board in the background, many things were on it. His [E/C] eyes glanced at each drink before seeing one that sounded the best for him and his Irken stomach. 

" One Paloma." He orders, after reading the description of the drink, and the women got to work.

" How odd." Mateo said, as [M/N] turns to him with a raised eyebrow, " I would've thought you've gotten something more sugary. It's sweet but not a lot of sugar."

" It has soda in it." [M/N] grins a bit, making Mateo's heart flutter. " I will always go for the soda rather than all vodka. Like that margarita in your hand." The drink is sit in front of him and [M/N] takes it with a happy hum escaping his lips just a bit. Mateo smiles a bit as he looked at the dance floor, sipping his margarita when no one was looking but cringed a bit. It tasted good, the fruity part of it like a huge slushe but the alcohol feel is different. " Though, it is a pretty color."

" Really?" Mateo said as he looked at the glass, " I suppose it is."

It was an awkward silence between them, the only sound was other people talking, the sound of "S&M" by Rihanna playing in the background plus the choking laughter of two larger men beside them. 

What do I say? How's the weather? How's his son? Gah! WHY AM I SO AWKWARD! Mateo thought as he watched [M/N] drinks the Paloma. Uh, Uh, THINK! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST BRAIN IN THE WORLD, THINK!

" I never knew you would be..entertained in a place like this." [M/N] said, interrupting Mateo's panicked mind. " I would've thought you were a library type. Or even an old fashioned person."

" Old-fashioned?" Mateo questioned, a bit alarmed and offended, just a little. " I may be older but I am not Old-fashioned."

" No, nothing to do with age." [M/N] said, quickly putting his Paloma down on the counter, " I mean..movies, diner, tango dancing and such. I thought it fits better with you then all this music and grinding." [M/N] had looked up date ideas and expected something like that, and the shirt he picked out just in case they went tango dancing. " I just thought it fits you better than this place."

Mateo stared at him, before shaking his head chuckling. This man..

" I'm honestly more interested in that. I just wanted to bring you here because I thought people your age prefers the scene..like this. It's rare that I'm wrong." Mateo said with a smile on his lips. " If you want, we can leave this place and go to one of those. A diner sounds nice if you're hungry." Mateo knew one a block from here, and it was still early too so it was open. 

" Agree!" [M/N] said standing up, placing a 100$ bill on the counter, " Let's leave this pop stand!"

" Pop stand?" Mateo questioned, while biting his lip, not wanting to laugh at the other. He found it very, very cute. another quirk he adored from the man in front of him. 

" YES! Zim said it was on the rage." [M/N] said, " Is it..Did I use it wrong?"

" No! No, come on, as you said, let's leave this pop stand." Mateo said happily as he moved off the stool and began heading to the exit, and almost flinched when [M/N] grabbed his robotic hand. He pressed down the need to see their hands linked together and began outside the bar and down the block. [M/N] glanced around in wonder and awe of the many open stores, their lights on and even the street lights brought some whimsical element around them.

" It's so very pretty at night." 

Mateo smiled once more just as he opens the door of the diner, the waitress caught sight of them and walked over. " Table for two?"

" Yes please."

" Right this way." She said as Mateo leads the both of them towards the table the waitress picked out for them. She pulled out her notepad and black pen. Once they both were seated, she smiled tiredly at them. " What can I get the two of ya?" She asked as Mateo looked at the menu for a brief moment as did the Irken Leader. 

" One earl grey tea, please." Mateo orders as [M/N] chirps up from his own seat, " And a Shirley temple! Thank you!" The women writes it down before walking into the kitchen, [M/N] glanced around the place with wide curious eyes. Everything was just so beautiful and so welcoming, despite the possible drunk sleeping at the booth two booths away from them.

" I wish we had things like this back home.” [M/N] said as he plays with the sugar packets a bit, smile on his face as he thought his food places at home could be this beautiful or fun if they tried hard enough. The workers could have fun too! The future smeet workers for the food-places would have a joy with places like these! This music is fun too!

“ You don’t have diners back home?” Mateo asked, as his amber eyes glanced to him then to the menu in front of him. 

“ No, well, we have something close to fast-food chains but never a nice diner.” He said, as he opens the menu, trying to see which would fill him up other than desert. “ It was always so filthy and the manager was mean to his workers.” 

“ Oh, I see.” Mateo nods his head as the waitress comes back with their drinks. She sits them down in front of the customers and pulled her pad out once more. “ What can I get you two?” She asked, clicking her pen on.

“ I would like a cheeseburger with fries please. No onions.” Mateo orders and closed the menu, as [M/N]’s orders for himself. “ The grill cheese-y with fried as well, and a piece of apple pie for later. Please.” The women writes it down and takes the menu from the two men, she hurried off to give the order as more people came in. 

What now?

They both thought, they didn’t know what to talk about. So many questions to ask or so many subjects to talk about, but neither could decide which one to actually talk about. They glanced at each other, smile then looked away in an awkward way. They were both awkward.

“ Uh-Do you have any kids?” Mateo chokes out awkwardly before mentally chiding him, Of course he does! He has one! That strange green little boy-child! You moron! You de-

“ Hahahaha! Oh Mateo, you crack me up!” [M/N] snorts a bit and covered his mouth a bit with his hand, laughter bubbling up from his squeedilyspooch. “ Of course! One human-green child! Zim!” 

“ I knew that.” 

Oh by Isaac Newton, strike me down now.


	25. CHAPTER 20 [ parte 2]

[M/N] has been on courting missions, by Red and forced to by the control brains. He never enjoyed them, Red boasting anything that came to mind, talked about himself and spoke ill against Zim which annoyed [M/N] to no end. The courting mission was finished the second [M/N] snapped at Red harshly and which lead to [M/N] leaving and Red scowling. 

  
Though, he would've guessed this would be the first date he'll ever have with a human. This man was not just any ordinary human, no way, this was Professor Membrane, Mateo Membrane. The smartest man in the world, the most beloved man by everyone. Rumor has it, he could save or destroy the world if he wanted.

  
A man that [M/N] some how gotten a date with and was now acting nervously around the Tallest. [M/N] found that disgustingly adorable. Though, the other probably had different thoughts, without a moment of hesitation, he gently placed his hands on Mateo's cold ones, giving it a squeeze, " Hey, Mateo," he spoke softly with a smile, " Calm down, to at your pace." [M/N] smiles, eyes twinkling a bit. " If anything, this is my first date as well."

  
" Really?" Mateo asked, hopeful and a bit bright eyed. " You're perfect, you're handsome, very intelligent, very loyal and protective. I wouldn't understand why no one had noticed yet that your the perfect partner." [M/N]'s cheeks flushed a deep red making Mateo's chest swell up with pride from the other's change of color. Mateo must've done something right for it. " I'm honored I could take you out." Mateo moved his other hand over [M/N]'s, giving it a squeeze back. "You're a special person."

  
" You're a special human," [M/N] said and imideatly freezes up and tried to fix his mistake. " I'm S-sor-"

  
" Yes, you're a special human as well." Mateo said, a chuckle escaping his lips finding [M/N] trying to correct himself was awfully cute. " You don't have to change the way you talk for me, I'll help you correct it but I find the way you talk charming." Mateo smiled a bit and [M/N] could feel purring trying to come out of his mouth. "Can I start over?"

  
" Yes." [M/N] smiles, as he watched Mateo fiddle around with his mask a bit.

  
" What do you like to do in your free time?" Mateo asked. 

  
" Hm, well, when I'm not working for you then I'm at home spending time with Zim. I often enjoy a nice book or looking up random facts or even looking up recipes that I would like to try with the kids." [M/N] said, playing with his straw of the his drink, a little smile on his lips. " Other than that, I just think of what to do with the kids when I'm working." [M/N] smiled a bit more, " What about you?"   
" Hm," Mateo thought over it, He worked at the Lab, greeted the kids in the morning sometimes, and worked. " Uh, this? Between us, I suppose." Mateo said, as he quickly elaborated. " I-I mean, I never been on a date-date before, I meant if you like to continue this then I would like to do more dates with you. But I mean, I don't do much other than work and spend some little time with my children." Mateo quickly fixed himself.

" Oh, joy!" [M/N] beams, " I would like to have more dates with you as well, if you don't mind." Mateo's cheeks turn a bit pink from the other's beaming face. He's so cute, can I still call him cute?  
" I'll try to get another one squeezed in, I'm sure the cure for something could wait." Mateo chuckled when [M/N] did a bit, the Tallest thought he was joking about it. Mateo glanced for their waitress for their food but she has yet to make another appearance. " Uh, what do you want to do with your life? I mean, the kids won't be kids forever." Mateo asked, leaning a bit on his arm that held his chin up and head. 

[M/N] eyes squinted a bit, thinking of what he could do. He wasn't going to go back to the massive at all, he had no plans for that. " Uh, I...well..that's kind of difficult to..discuss." [M/N] said, playing with the red bottle with the large skinny tip. All his life was all about smeets and war, smeets and war. He couldn't visit a lot of planets, nor walk out of the underground labs where the smeetary was. He was use to that life style until the Massive came to be, being forced to leave the smeetary and aboard a ship that Red could try and seduce him as usual. He would assume as mate to the Red and be there as a trophy. " All my life, all I knew was how to raise children. I've never thought about myself." 

" Oh." Mateo let out, and noticed the little lost look in [M/N]'s eyes, he did stay and worked at the orphanage back in his. That Orphanage, it sounded like a prison but the dead look in his eyes worried Mateo a bit. " Is the place dangerous? The Orphanage?"

  
" Hm?" [M/N] blinks back to reality and looked to Mateo, he must've spaced off. " The Orphanage was just..." <strike>_Cold, dark, depressing,_</strike> " Low on funds. The place had many beds, but some children had to share," <strike>_The same DNA from Irken's before them_</strike>, " It's funny, as much as I love each kid as my own, they always grow up so fast in my eyes," _<strike>Because of the PAK's,</strike> _" All I've ever known since I was small was to take care of kids, I had my education, I got older and my job became watching over the Orphanage along with two others who didn't like the job, they loved the perks."_<strike> Purple and Red, my job was to protect the Smeetary as it's tallest, now I'm here watching the only one that has ever loved me, My Zim.</strike> _" Everything changed when I met Zim."

" How so?" Mateo asked, ignoring the waitress that placed their food down on the table.

  
" Not one of the kids showed me any gratefulness for taking care of them, I ignored it and kept going and going. Until Zim appeared, he was small and so wide-eye. The second I saved him from falling on his face, he told me that he loved me." [M/N] said, giving a dry laugh. "It was the oddest thing that ever happened, all the other kids never told me they loved me, but the second Zim saw me." A smile crawled up [M/N]'s lips., " He loved me, how odd is that?"

  
" Not at all, usually it happens between animals, Zim seemed to imprint on you since he was young." Mateo said, he kept rubbing gently over [M/N]'s knuckles. " Though, it is very sweet that he loved you with one simple action, it's a basic form but I believe you might be the only parent he has ever known." 

" I am, and I am more than willing to give my life for him." [M/N] said, " along with Gaz and Dib." Mateo's own cheeks turn pink and rubbed his clothed nape. Now that was dedication to his children. It really was. 

" Only after me," Mateo said. Only after me, until then, you can't die.

" You won't die, not until the kids are in college." [M/N] teased, " I won't let you die on my watch, Mateo Membrane."

_Newton, promise me that. I think I'm failing in love with you [M/N]._


	26. CHAPTER 21

Zim knew [M/N] deserved the very best, and not because he was one of the Almighty Tallest. Well partly It was.

His Tallest, his Father-unit, [M/N] is a kind, loving, generous, caring leader who leads with a soft face and stern actions. He was never cruel to anyone, minus Red but he deserved it most of the time. Zim never liked the idea of sharing his Tallest with anyone either, no matter how tall or brave they were, they weren't going to treat [M/N] with respect and love. Plus, Zim loved the attention of [M/N] focused on him and his great achievements or his plans to take over Urth. 

Then Professor Membrane, the father-unit Of Dib And Gaz. The world's best and smartest scientist, the savior of the world. He came in and began courting his Tallest. A disgusting human, the only redeemable trait was his height. He's a tall human. 

Though, Zim had to keep watch on the tall human, making sure his intentions of courting and mating his Tallest would be serious. [M/N] announced it after the second date they had went on at the moovies, at first Zim thought it was crazy that a mere human would ask his Tallest out. Zim wanted to attack Membrane but [M/N] explained slowly what was going to happen and such between himself and Mayo. Such a silly name for a human. 

Zim pretended to support his Tallest decision before planning on snooping around Mayo’s business, plans and such. Wouldn’t he be a bad son if he didn’t make sure all of Mayo’s intentions were pure? Of course not!

So as [M/N] and Mayo began dating, Zim began snooping, watching and occasionally stalking the tall human. He was way better at Dib-stink, Zim would say. Hanging in the Membrane vents, especially the ones in the lab and in Mayo’s office while the other worked happily. He was surprise nobody caught Zim, even after leaving a vent open one time by accident. Then on times durning recess, Zim would have a camera watch Mayo when he was at home trying to cook like his Tallest but ends up burning the food. Nobody could beat his Tallest, Zim would think with pride. Not even with domestic cooking! Pathetic worm!

Zim even followed after them on dates, not all the time, no. He need to work on his plans on Urth domination. Zim would peer through windows if there were any, used vents despite how uncomfortable it is, and disguise himself. Zim is the master of disguising himself after all. He thought no one noticed or pay any attention to him, it kept happening for the next two months. 

[M/N] always knew, at first he thought it was cute and Zim would cut it out in a few weeks. But it never did, Zim was relentless with his disguises and hiding himself from their sight. Zim never really interfered with the dates but [M/N] felt like a child being watched by a nosy parent. After tenth date from some romantic seafood restaurant, [M/N] saw Zim enter the home before Mateo dropped him off. [M/N] came in, shutting the door and saw Zim sitting on the couch acting innocent. 

Both Irken’s began arguing about it, and then after a ten hours of screaming they both stopped. They’re antennas hung low and both panting. 

“ Zim isn’t sorry for what I did.” Zim said, gloved hands clenched into fist out of frustration. “ Zim wanted you to have the best mate in the world, nothing that can compare to.”

“ I know that.” 

“ I’m sorry that I acted like a rude and pathetic human parent.” Zim added, looking down on the floor. “ I worried.” 

“ I know, and I’m grateful to have a smeet as understanding and generous as you.” [M/N] said, rubbing his nape a bit awkwardly before sitting down beside Zim. “ I didn’t mean to yell.” He added, Zim sitting back down, pressing himself against [M/N]’s side. His forehead pressed against his side, nuzzling deeper and his scent suffocating Zim. Not that he minded, it was calming him. “ You’re my Smeet Zim, don’t you ever think you should be the one to take care of me. I am your tallest, and as such, I’m the one that’s suppose to care for you.” 

“ I know, Zim knows.” Zim said, purring softly in the back of his throat a bit, chirping a bit. “ My Tallest is the very best. But Zim can take care of himself, I am the very best.” 

[M/N] chuckled, he looked to Zim and smiled. “ Yes, you’re the very best.” [M/N] said, smiling. At least seemed okay with him seeing Mateo, even if the Irken had stocked them for two months as they dated. Everything seemed to fall into place finally. Even though Zim is to take over Urth, [M/N] would have a wonderful time with Mateo and maybe one day he’ll be able to show Mateo his form once they have hit their 12 date. He’ll be able to tell him, make him understand their situation and be able to let Dib document them in a peaceful way without opening them up. He’ll have his family here on Urth and live peacefully in the way [M/N] dreamed. He’ll be in peace, finally. 

He was always a dreamer, but sometimes dreamers won’t come true.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Okay the next chapter is a 2-3 months skip  
So far, Zim accepts Mayo  
There has been 10 dates between Mateo and [m/n]  
and [m/n] wants to show Mateo his form


	27. CHAPTER 22

" Ugh! I don't want to wear this."  
" Suck it up Dib, it's picture day."  
" Well I don't want to suck it up!"

[M/N] sighs as he combs Dib's hair a bit, making the cowlick tuck back a bit which bothered Dib a lot since he hated his cowlick being pulled back and pushed down by gel. The two smaller Membranes were wearing nicer clothes that Mateo thought would make the two nicer for their pictures. Dib a nice set of clothes, white button up shirt, black vest, fennel bowtie and dark pants, he still wore his black boots. Gaz wore a dark purple dress that matched her hair, black flats and matching tights under the dress with black pearls around her neck. She looked beautiful and Dib looked nice, for once.

" You can undo it once your picture is done, little smeet." [M/N] said poking Dib's nose with the brush, Dib rubs his nose with a grin, " Now come on, the bus wi-" There were several honks outside and [M/N] opens the door just as the kids raced outside with their bags and lunches. They waved as [M/N] waved back with a smile. Once the door closed, [M/N] began cleaning up the mess the kids had made before they left. He picked up their empty cereal bowls and began washing them with warm water and soap only to stop when Foodie-o beeps and looked to the robot. 

" Sorry to disturb you Sir," The food robot said, rolling over and opens the microwave showing a brown bag. " but my Master, Membrane, he had left his lunch in a hurry early this morning. I'm sure he could get a lunch at his place of work but he tends to forget." Foodie-o fretted at the idea of his master not eating at all. [M/N] only nods his head agreeing, and takes the brown bag. " Don't worry, I'll take it too him, he must be famished by now."

[M/N] held it as he moved outside, locking the door before hailing a cab that came up, " Membrane Labs, down town." The driver grunts before beginning the long drive there. [M/N] smiling despite something twisting in his gut, he shook the feeling off but his squeedlyspooch felt weird, warm and dizzy but he tried to ignore the feeling. [M/N] watched as they passed cars, trees, buildings and such before arriving. Holding the lunch, he paid the driver and made his way inside. The guards let him through, he had been here a few times to drop off dinner or come visit him when Mateo wasn't doing something dangerous. 

[M/N] pressed the button and he went up, humming along with the music. Once he was on Mateo's floor, he began walking out and noticed the looks of shock and sadness the co-workers displayed around [M/N]. He didn't understand really, maybe Mateo was in a horrible mood?

Thank the Almighty Tallest that [M/N] brought him lunch now.

[M/N] opens the door and his smile falters, inside was a woman with purple hair that reminded him so much of Gaz, she had pale skin and her head was kinda big too. They break apart from the hug and Mateo looked down at her with the type of admiration and love that the man shown [M/N]. He knew it, he could feel it burn down his neck. [M/N] didn't like it.

" Mateo, Dear." Both looked towards [M/N] and Mateo retracted his hands away from her waist and one on the woman's shoulder, her eyes gleam with some sort of emotion that made [M/N]'s PAK burn. Everything burned. " You've forgotten your lunch at home. I just wanted to bring it for you so that you wouldn't starve." [M/N] walked towards the taller human, eyeing the woman, she looked so much like Gaz it hurts, especially the color of her bright yellow shirt. Showed too much boobs. " Who are you?" [M/N] asked after shoving the brown bag into Mateo's chest. 

" Oh, where are my manners-" She began and [M/N] shrugs, " No clue." She kept her smile and offered her hand to [M/N]. " I'm Paulene Gomez, I'm Gaz's mother." She said, practically purring out her title to [M/N] who felt annoyance grow on him fast. " I'm a good friend of Mateo's as well, we did go to high school and all, I was the head cheerleader and Student president." [M/N] kept staring at her to say something that will picked his interest, " Who are you?" She asked, blue eyes gleaming. 

" [M/N] [L/N]," The Tallest said, arms crossed and stared at her. No smile on his lips or happy gleam in his usual [E/C] eyes. " Mateo's boyfriend-lover." 

"Ah, I see," She said glancing at Mateo who tugged at his collar a bit when her gaze landed on him. " Well, I've finally came home to realize my career in the arts can be on hold for something more important." Her eyes gazed locked with [M/N] who waited, though he didn't like the sound of that not at all. " I'm ready to be a mother to my daughter and my step-son." 

That took the breath out of his squeedlyspooch, this woman was his replacement, this woman who never talked or called the human smeets was here to replace him. This couldn't be, she couldn't and [M/N] didn't want to be replaced by her. The kids won't allow her, they couldn't. 

" Well, Maybe we could work something out." Mateo said, rubbing his neck as he noticed the male was frozen in shock. They would need to talk, about this. " It was nice seeing you here Paulene."

" It has been, Mateo." She said, gently taking his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. His heart fluttering a bit, " Call me okay? I want to see my baby and get to know Dib." She said and pressed a kiss to Mateo's gloved one, a bit of purple lipstick on it. Usually he would wipe something like that off but he couldn't. " Late, nice meeting you." Her shoulders brushed against [M/N]'s who stared at her leave, hips swaying. Once the door was closed, [M/N] looked at Mateo, lost.

" [M/-"  
" Am I being replaced? Did I do something wrong?" [M/N] quickly cut of Mateo, as he looked at him, eyes wide and lost. He didn't know what he did and wanted to know. " I swear, I thought I did everything perfectly, is it because that one time I accidentally asked the waiter for ice water instead of wine? Or I hit your foot that one time with my foot?"

" [M/N] calm down," Mateo tried to sooth the other, rubbing his back a bit. " You're not being replaced, if anything you're being promoted." 

" What? I don't want it, I want to be with the children." [M/N] quickly disagreed, he didn't want to be promoted and be taken away to watch other children than his own. " please don't send me away."

" Honey," Mateo soothed and gently lifted [M/N]'s chin up and the Irken stopped his panicked rambling and stared into the other's amber eyes. " You're not going anywhere, I'm not separating you from The children. if anything, I want you around them more, I want you to stay close to them and myself." Mateo said, and [M/N] felt his cheeks burn, " don't panic anymore, I wouldn't dream of separating you from my kids."

" But, I thought she wanted to be their mother.." [M/N] said, lump in his throat becoming unbearable. " She wants them now."

" She should've want Gaz then, she lost her chance." Mateo said, pressing a clothed kiss against [M/N]'s temple, [M/N] chuckled thinking the action was cute. " Until the law says, I won't let her take my kids or see them unless they are comfortable." Mateo may have loved Paulene when they were younger, but he couldn't let her walk over him, all he needed was a hug and let her talk, then he knew she wanted something, Money perhaps?

" Good, Good," [M/N] said as he stared into those amber orbs he adored. " I love your kids, they are mine now." 

" They're yours?" Mateo asked, teasing as [M/N] nods his head stubbornly, a pout on his lips. " You're so cute, honey."

" I'm serious." [M/N] said, as he stared upwards at Mateo, gently tugging his hand off his chin and waited. " The promotion then?"

" Ah, Yes-" Mateo said as he pulled [M/N]'s hands in his own, " I would like you to move in with me." [M/N] blinked a bit, staring at the other with wide eyes again, mouth parted. " Ah, shock, well you see, I would like for you and Zim to move in with us, I understand if it may seem forward but I just feel better that I have you around more In my house without worrying that your family will find you. You talk about they're neglect on you and Zim, but I also want you around because..well..I'm a man of science and my beliefs are the core of my bod-"

" I love you too." [M/N] could tell what the other was trying to explain, he knew this had to be love. He loved Mateo, " and I would need to discuss with Zim about it but I believe we will both benefit if I were to move in as you say." 

" Yes, I would-wait," Mateo stumbled and couldn't help but grin a bit from under his cowl. " You're really something, do you know that?"

" Is It something good?" [M/N] asked, as he tugged Mateo's cowl down towards him. 

" Something very good," Mateo said as he undid the two buttons off his cowl to reveal his mouth. " We're gonna make out?"

" Yes, yes, on the desk." 

" Alright."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I am sorry My Tallest, the brain cream isn't working, it was suppose to be soaked through his gloves." Hera said, as she watched from the vent as both her Tallest and the tall human pressed their lips, watching with wide eyes. " Perhaps-"

" Silence." Red said, he was somewhere dark. " We gave you one job, one job to bring home [M/N], broken hearted so I could fix him. We've give you enough time and-"

" My Tallest-"

" SHUT UP!" Red snarled, voice echoing but it didn't make the couple stop. " You failed, you lost. Now I have to clean up your mess." Hera antennas went down and she watched him, " Go back to the massive and prepare for work as a drone, you're a hurried Invader, you're dismissed." Hera watched as her leader disappear in a flash and snarled, punching the metal wall as she left.

Red sighs, rubbing his skull and looked at the dirty red hair that his PAK made for him, His pale five finger hands looked weird too. He exited the alleyway and walked in the direction of Zim's base, his PAK tracking it. " It's time to come home yellow, I've been at the alter for far too long."


	28. [special]

**Because the next page is hella long**   
  


[M/N] hummed, looking over the tablet, GIR sleeping in his lap, making noises that sounded like robotic snores. His yellow eyes staring at the pictures of Irken food, all of them savory but he didn't know which one he wanted to cook for breakfast. All of them looked very delicious than the last, though they were all made in Irken ingredients with no absolute human ingredient substitution for any of the dishes. He had to go grocery shopping, no way in hell would he ever go and call the massive for the ingredients.

Grocery shopping!

[M/N] slowly nudged GIR off who falls to the floor, letting out a huge snore. He got off the couch and hurried up the stairs, Gaz was up probably and playing one of her violent video games until 2am, Zim was fiddling with some humans outside, probably studying them but he would promise to come home before 1am. Mateo was out, at the lab as usual and wouldn't be here until morning time which would be perfect for the breakfast he would have to make. While Dib was sleeping in his room, having a hard day as usual. 

He was sleeping.

[M/N] opened the door to see Dib rolled up in the blanket, his cowlick barely sticking out. He looked so cute. [M/N] yanked the blanket off and Dib is lifted in the air for a moment, yelping as he falls back down on the bed. His blurred eyes blinking a couple times, using a hand to rub his eye. " [M/N]? What's going on? Are we under attack?" Dib asked, while taking a moment to yawn. " What happened?"

" Nothing, I'm going shopping." [M/N] said, a grin on his green lips, antennas up and perked.

" Good for you? I don't understand." Dib yawns a bit, as he goes to lay back but the Irken leader yanked him out of bed with a yelp escaping his lips. " H-Hey, wait!" Dib tried to speak up but the Leader simply held his wrist and dragged him out of bed. " Where are we going? I thought you were going to go shopping!"

" I'm going to the dimension store, you love that place!" [M/N] said, as he pressed a button on his arm transporter. Dib held onto tight to his arm as their bodies fazed away from his room and into the store. Busy as ever with some other aliens that had came here for their own things. Dib grasping [M/N]'s leg and hanged on as the taller Irken began walking, Dib hanging onto dear life as he saw the aisles. They had shelves that seem endless with multiple things every species need. He even saw some Irkens walking around, talking and laughing unlike Zim's screeching. [M/N] stops once he gotten a cart and pulled it out. He takes Dib from his leg and sits him in the large part of the cart. He would put him in the smeet section of the cart, but Dib gotten stuck last time.

" Why are we here anyway?" Dib asked as he gotten comfortable in the cart, pressing his back against the plastic part of the cart, arms crossed over his chest and cowlick standing up straight with some hairs out of place. " And why'd you drag me out here?!"

" Hush," [M/N] said, pushing the cart, antennas low with a smile. " Because Gaz would throw a fit if I bring her here with me and probably burn the store down. Zim would try to fight other species again or other dimensional characters for the fun of it again." [M/N] explained a bit as Dib huffed. " Plus, you behave better when it's just us and not Zim, as much as love my smeet, he can be a bit out of control." Dib snorts, a bit was just putting it politely, Zim can be all the way out of control. [M/N] kept pushing the cart, humming as he walked passed other alien species and picked up a space cereal, and looked over the box. Dib peered out a bit, looking around at the other species. He did like coming to the dimension store but he didn't like being dragged out of bed to be here. Dib adjusted himself a bit, getting on his knees and peeked over the plastic cart only for something to bang against his head. " OW!"

" Oops!" A soft voice said, Dib glared up at the flying female and huffed, " Watch it!" He grumbled as he rubbed his head. " Sorry! I didn't see you when I flew passed you." She said, holding the box closer to her chest. 

" Oh, Blossom!" [M/N] gasped at the sight of the tiny hero, grinning a bit. " How are you, still fighting bad guys, right?" He asked, smile coming onto his lips. The girl grins, showing off her white teeth, pink eyes gleaming happily once she recognized the green alien. 

" Mr.[L/N]!" She greeted happily, floating over to the alien, " We are, our dad just wanted some more ingredients to crate some extra Chemical X, just in case something happens. Plus, they had some cereals on sale too, so Dad sent me to get some since Bubbles ends up getting the too sugary one and Buttercup gets the bitter tasting one." Blossom smiled, " Sorry for hitting Dib on the head though." She apologize but [M/N] waved her off a bit. " It's fine, he's my big boy, a little hit on the head won't stunt his growth...I hope." Dib made a noise of disagreement but the two ignored him. Blossom giggles a bit until she saw her dad waving her to come back. 

" Goodbye, Mr. [L/N]!" Blossom said as she flew off to her dad, a beam of pink in her tracks and it fades away.

[M/N] waved at her and even waved at Professor Utonium who waved back happily. He watched as Bubbles said something and Utonium quickly weavers her off, quickly running away with Buttercup poking and teasing their father. [M/N] chuckled, not understanding why but placed two cerals in the cart, moving on to the next aisle, for some Irken sugar. He once again turns around and looked over which bag he would want. Clicking in his native tongue, and Dib looked over the cart again to made sure to not get hit again. He looked around at the things from his place in the cart._ Alien towels, alien toliet paper, alien plungers? _

" Hey Dib!" Dib snapped his head away from the alien bath room supplies and met a happy gaze which Dib returned. Across from him was Dipper Pines, who was in the same place he was in the cart. The two pre-teens share a wave and smile, " How's it going?" Dipper asked, as Dib shrugs. 

" I rather be sleeping." Dib responded as Dipper nods, his eyes on the alien for a moment before looking back at Dib. " How's the whole situation? Is he treating you right?" Dib glanced at [M/N] who held a bag of alien sugar and lifting it up and down for some reason? "Honestly man, this is probably the best situation that ever happened to me. If it weren't for [M/N], I would probably be stuck to my bedroom chair." Dib said, chuckling a bit at the thought of being stuck to the chair, even if it sounded weird. " He's like the best parent I could ever ha-"

" STAN!" 

" EAT IT, SIXER!"

Dipper flinched and looked over the toddler basket to see Stan holding a bunch of alien eggs, running past him and then Ford rushing after him, pushing the cart. Dipper held onto the sides and shouted, " See you later Dib!" They all turn the corner and they were out of sight. Dib watched, wondering what Stan stolen this time and what Ford would have to fix, Strange. 

" You make the nicest friends." [M/N] commented with a chuckle, putting the sugar bag into the cart with a smile on his face. " Though, if you were a human-chair, I would still love you." Dib flushed, a bit embarrassed and felt pretty happy at the statement. " Come, we need some space fruit, ohhhh, I can taste the berries already, the oolunga, the Irken poison berry, SQAUAK!" [M/N]'s antennas flickered a bit at the thought of those berries he had missed while he lives on Earth. He pushed the cart, Dib looking around at the many sale's they had on some random things, things that looked oddly familiar and others that he hadn't seen at all. Dib sat up on his knees and watched the species they passed by. Some had more than two eyes, more than two limbs on their torso, some had some odd smells and different colors on their skin. Usually, Dib would be pointing and making accusations but after so many times of coming here, he was bored doing that and met some new friends who also had the same experiences too.

" I'll be right back, do not catch anything on fire again." [M/N] warns as he began walking towards a fruit stall and opened the bag they had and began picking up many fruits that the alien behind the stand was selling. Like others, he had to fight off some of the tentacles, Dib could see one alien in it's grasp and shaking him. 

Dib watched [M/N] attempt to get the fruits without getting hit, he watched highly amused as [M/N] smacked one tentacle away from him. 

" A-Ah, Hey Dib," Dib perked up, turning his head to see Morty, a few years older than him with slightly curly brown hair with matching brown eyes. He stood there nervously, probably waiting for Rick to come back and find him. " How's the w-whole situation between you and Zim? Getting better I hope." Dib sighs a bit, not everything with the Invader had been smoothly. He got the idea Zim is still recovering from his PAK was stolen for a long time, but his dad and [M/N] doting on him was painfully annoying and they basically let him get away with everything.

" Ugh, don't let me start, they treat him like he's a dumb flower, even when he stole the neighbor's lungs the other day to see what they looked like." Dib huffed, he was scolded by his father because he wouldn't stop pestering Zim into giving them back. He hoped [M/N] would go back to his scolding mode with Zim, so he would just stop being a jerk. 

" I-I'm sorry about that, Ah geez," Morty rubs his hands together a bit, and Dib frowns a bit. " I don't know what happened to make them treat him like that, but, uh, I know you'll figure some way to watch him. Just don't give up, okay?" Morty gives Dib a smile and Dib sighs but returns it before yelping when Rick began dragging him away. The older man was exclaiming loudly about finding some cheap space beer he wanted to feed Jerry, than a burp, then back to screaming.

" I'm back." [M/N] announced as he placed the space fruit, into the cart with Dib who held it against his chest. " I've gotten all the ingredients that I couldn't get on Earth." [M/N] wipes the blood off his cheek from the monster, not his blood of course. [M/N] watched as Rick Sanchez walks away and hummed, as Morty looked down embarrassed when security gotten ahold of them. " Is there anything you would like to take before we head home?" [M/N] asked, knowing Dib came here because he yanked him here. 

"Uh, well, Yeah actually." Dib said, eyeing the box display as [M/N] pushed the cart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AAHAHAHAH all your attempts to- Dib-thing? What...What is that?"

" Shock Zim? EAT TAZER!"

" T-That's cheating! I'm telling daddy!"

" W-Wait! Zim no!"


	29. CHAPTER 23

  
  
  
  
  
[M/N] hummed as he walked towards the base, feeling satisfied that he re-marked his territory over Mateo. His scent and the claw marks he left over his white jacket, not to mention he rubbed himself against Mateo like an Earth car would. Now, whenever that Paulene would be around, she would be very intimidated by his scent. [M/N] hummed, bouncing in his step as he opens the door and smiled, " I'm H-"  
  
  


[M/N]'s smile vanished and replaced with a look of horror and fear, eyes wide and the smell of berries in the air. The living room is trashed, the curtains ripped up, wires hanging down from the ceiling and sparking. He took a step inside and his hands shaking, he couldn't breath, he wanted to scream in anger and horror. The tv was smashed fully, the couch thrown onto it's side and cushion stuffing was everywhere on the floor as the chair in the corner was broken and claw marks everywhere on the seat. His squeedlyspooch hammer harder against his ribs, his instincts were to run but he couldn't.  
  
  


" Did someone rob us? What could they want?" [M/N] mutters to himself, his arms wrapped around himself as well as he walked more into the kitchen, and it was just as bad as the living room. Cabinets thrown open, doors missing off the them and claw marks coming down, the fridge was open and everything he had bought was thrown to the ground, dripping on the floor or thrown at the wall. " A hur-" [M/N] took another step and there was a small crack. He glanced down and saw the clock on the floor.   
  
  


**3:52 pm**   
  
  


" Wai..no.." [M/N] stumbled a bit, his mind racing as his PAK figured what the smell was and eyes darted to the trashcan, his blood gone cold. He yanked the top off and shoved himself down the Shute, the smell getting stronger and stronger. He used his PAK legs to get down to the lab faster, the legs stabbing the wall as he began going down faster and faster, his antennas wiggling around as well to direct him to the main scent direction. His mind coming up with the worst case scenarios about what happened. _Maybe one of Zim's experiments went haywire and tried to kill him? Maybe a Vortian found the base by accident and he tried to take the base but Zim fought back and hard! Perhaps Zim messed up something upstairs that disturbed the Computer and he came down here bleeding? YES! Something like that must've happened!_  
  
  


[M/N]'s PAK legs skids down the tunnel, stopping him before he could fall to his possible death.[M/N] looked to the seat where Zim would lounge and try to come up with plans that would impressed the Tallest, though his eyes widen in horror as Zim laid there, dead on the panel, his eyes left opened and wide showing his cold and life-less pink pupils. The Invader stared dead at him, and [M/N] stared back. No screaming, no yelling, no anything but himself falling down to his knees in horror. His shoulders shaking, everything around him ringing, his antennas flickering forwards like he was trying to smell or feel any movement from Zim. He was desperate for anything. After a moment, his antennas fell down and his eyes went watery.   
  
  


The cause of death? PAK removal.  
  
  


" It didn't have to be this way."   
  
  


[M/N]'s head snapped upwards to see the chair slowly turn around, there sat Almighty Tallest Red, his legs crossed and on hand in his lap as the other held the dimming pink PAK, [M/N] stared at it as he heaved to the side but nothing came out. His stomach sack had been empty, his body shaking as he saw Red held Zim's PAK. There was deep scratched down Red's face and neck, that would be healed in another hour like nothing ever happened, though the damage on his right antenna would be very permanent. It was bent in an awkward position, it stuck out on his head. Zim must've fought hard, very hard.   
  


" This could've gone a whole lot easier, Yellow." Red said, leaning against the purple chair. " I've gave you time, chances, space, I could've given you the world as my mate. We could've ruled the galaxy together, we could've been the dictators of every freaking smelly planet! If you wanted me to move stars for you or blown up the sun, I would've without hesitation!" Red clenched Zim's pack tightly and [M/N]'s breath hitched a bit. The grip relaxed, and [M/N]'s eyes return to his ruby gaze, anger curling around in his squeedlyspooch's stomach sack and growing. " You only shown love to Zim, the little, insignificant, blubbering, _Small, irritating, DUMB, DEFECT!" _Red snarled at the end, standing up, still holding the Invader's PAK. " YOU, You loved this thing, more than any Irken you help raise and teach! You're heart will always be with ZIM!"   
  


" That's not true, no way would-d..." [M/N]'s mind stopped, and he turns his yellow gaze on the floor with a frown. _Was it true? Did I love Zim more than any smeet? I always dote on him, give him affection, love Zim and help him grow..No...I... _" No. I loved each Smeet that came into existence, You can not put it on me that Zim attached to me and I attached to him."

" I can actually," Red interrupted as he held the PAK and stared at it, frown on his lips. He hated to be stern, when it's needed. He hated being stern towards Yellow. " You imprinted on him, because he caught your attention, your needy attention. You wanted a smeet for yourself and you fooled yourself into loving the defective Invader. You chose to take this thing in, and never had it cross your mind that you could've love me, want me!" [M/N]'s shoulders shakes at Red's voice and tone. He began taking deep breaths, but the air that went in never came out. His eyes wide, the tiny pupils staring at the dead body of Zim. " Your duty is to help bring Smeets into Irk, raise them into the top Invaders, Guards, explores, scientist, into Irkens at their best! Your duty is to bring Smeets of mine and yours, so our lineage, our legacy as the best Almighty Tallest will continue through them, we could've had Smeets by now and I would've have done this!" He gestures to Zim. " This is your fault and you know it." Red throws Zim PAK and it clatters to the floor, sliding right in front of [M/N]. 

_Was Red right? Was it my fault? My love for Zim...it all I've ever known..No...this is my fault..If I stayed on the Massive Zim would've been here..alive and safe on Earth...this is my fault.._

[M/N]'s cheeks burns a bit as he cried, his tears coming down his face and onto the PAK. _This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault..Zim is dead because of me..It's my fault and Zim's gone because of me.. _[M/N] gasped and sobbed, more tears falling to the floor and onto Zim's PAK. There was pain coming from inside, directly inside. Irken's weren't born with hearts, they had a system that push and pulled their blood and wires, to keep them working, to have their bodies function with the makeshift heart as humans called them in their chest, until the PAK is locked onto the Irken's back then the makeshift heart loses it's function. 

All he knew, his heart had broken and it was the worst pain he had ever felt. And the worst part was, it was all his fault.

He deserved to die too.

" Stop your icky noises, come now, I have a ship and we can go to the Massive." Red said, as he walked passed [M/N], head held up high and antennas flickering behind him. " You can atone your sin's by marrying me and finally settle down with me. No one would need to know this was your fault, certainly not the control brains." [M/N] kept on the floor, eyes clenched as another sob came out. " Now, [M/N]."

[M/N] shoulders shake for a moment before opening his eyes and stared down at the PAK, Zim's PAK. The one he was given, defective DNA or not, it was his. Another tear falls and it lands on the PAK's dull pink part but then, it flashes pink for a moment and [M/N]'s eyes widen a tiny bit. He would've thought Red would destroy the PAK the second he yanked it off but it flashes pink once more when [M/N]'s green claw finger grazed it and it warms underneath his touch. Zim's PAK was still working, breathing, alive, living, everything that assiocated with life? Zim's PAK was thriving with in it.

_" Hi! I love you!"_

Zim's voice echoed into his mind, his antennas coming straight, flickering a bit as if Zim's voice really just told him that. Those were the first words that Zim had told [M/N], the minute he was born, he told [M/N] that he loved him. That day, [M/N] never left Zim's side because someone, someone with pure intentions loved him. Zim never had alternate motives, no other agenda, he just loved [M/N] for himself. Zim may have been the most destructive, loud, determined, bold and a complete genius if he knew how things worked but he only loved [M/N]. It warmed him, his shoulders stopped shaking and his tears dried up. His antennas pulled back and snarled at Red who touched his shoulder. His golden eyes narrowed and he held Zim's PAK against his chest, and a loud hissing sound coming out his throat. Red pulled back, and antennas pulled back, scowl on his lips. " You're making the wrong decision, Yellow."

" I don't care, I don't care." He hissed, tongue flickering out a bit threathingly, " I said my name is [M/N], my assigned name, not the stupid name you and purple gave me." Red hissed at the other, and fist clenched. " I'm going to murder you, for coming to my planet, for threating me and for destroying my home." [M/N] growls, his PAK legs coming out, lifting him a few feet above Red, carrying the now brightly lit pink PAK. " **AND FOR KILLING MY SMEET, INVADER ZIM!**"

[M/N] grips the PAK tightly as he swung his leg downwards, and missed Red by an inch, Red scooted back with his own PAK legs, he climbed upwards against the wall like a spider but [M/N] wasn't aiming to hurt or maim, he was aiming to kill. Red moved, shooting one PAK leg at [M/N]'s stomach but he moved back, climbing on the wall too, pulling out his PAK laser, shooting at Red who avoided them with ease but the one that was aimed at a leg on purpose. The leg falls off onto the floor and wires hissed loudly and the broken PAK leg retracted back. Red moved towards the hole, figuring he could work something out or come up with a plan. He yanked some cords down to cover the hole once he heard the tiny clacks of the PAK legs coming behind him. He hurried towards the exit as [M/N] cradles the PAK.

_" You love me?"_

[M/N] could hear Zim's tiny voice asked him in the back of his head and [M/N] closed his eyes, sitting back to the floor, and once his eyes open, he gazed at the cold body of Zim. Soon, the body would rot out, the blood had dried and the body was far gone. [M/N] looked over the PAK, still lit pink and warm against [M/N]'s chest. He was still alive, his PAK seemingly unharmed. He just needed a body. A body, an Irken one.

_I could give him mine..._

[M/N] shook his head at the though, no, Zim would riot and literally end their entire species with his body. Despite Red, [M/N] didn't think every Irken should die.

" Wait..He..Mateo!" [M/N] gasped, as he looked at the PAK for a moment longer, and PAK legs coming out, and began climbing from the entrance he came from. Once out the garbage can, he hurried out the door. The sun had gone down by now, and it was barely dark and barely lit up.[M/N] didn't care if people saw him in his true form, with scary PAK legs out. He needed to get to the Membrane household. He used the roof tops, hopping one by one, another and another rooftop. Once he saw the Membrane household, he lands onto the sidewalk and the legs disappeared. [M/N] gulped, before pounding his fist on the door, almost breaking it with the third urgent pound. 

The door opens, and Dib stared up at [M/N] with a curious and worried gaze. " [M/N-"

" Dib, Please, I need help.." [M/N] whispered as the boy's worried worsen, Dib noticed he was cradling something and glanced at it and much to his horror and surprise, there laid a slightly lit up pink PAK and it was slowly dimming. Many scenarios came together, connecting the dots quickly.

Something had just killed Zim and it wasn't him.


	30. CHAPTER 24

{ art not mine}  
  
[M/N] sits on the couch, shaking practically, holding his Smeet's PAK, eyes wide. Mateo pacing in front him, muttering stuff in spanglish, with Dib trying to get his attention and explain everything. Mateo stops and stared at [M/N] who lovingly caressed the PAK. He shakes his head a bit before pacing around, rubbing his hand down his face as he kept repeating over and over, _hallucinating, hallucinating, hallucinating._ In Spanish.   
  
  


" This can not be possible, in all of my natural life-span, I have never witness this hallucination of my boyfriend becoming a being of fiction." Mateo muttered as he rubbed his hands together pacing around, his eyes snapped to [M/N] or who he thought was [M/N]. He was beautiful, as a human or an alien. His skin was a lot lighter than his son's, who could possible be a human adopted by this alien or another smaller alien in disguise. His skin still looked smooth and no scars or blemishes either made Mateo even more envious of his skin, no scars at all. He didn't have any hair either, only two strong and long antennas that were dipped down like he was sad, almost like a pouting or upset dog. They were long stalks with some little fibers on it that could be hair, his eyes weren't black like the photo's Dib made in his room, they were an light color of yellow with no pupils but some gleam in it that could be used as one. His clothes weren't the ones that he was in at the office, no they resembled some sort of armor with a space aesthetic, he had a thin waist and the machine on his upper back. One thing Mateo noticed too was the new height, he had to be the exact Hight as him or taller. He is the first alien, and he is the most beautiful alien of them all. " You can't be real."  
  


" Dad, he is real!" Dib finally yanked at his father's lab coat and stared up at him with narrowed eyes. " And he's your boyfriend! I would usually scream how come you wouldn't notice or anything like that but right now he needs you! Look!" Dib points over to [M/N] who was still petting the PAK in his arms. " Something bad happened to Zim, and by the looks of it..something must've killed him." Dib looked down to his feet a bit, questions running through his mind. Zim is just that little bug that you couldn't kill, he'll take the punches and kicks, but he always come back up laughing and sneering.  
  


" Oh, Oh no." Mateo mutters before moving towards [M/N], he stared at him before taking a seat beside the other and moved his hand slowly, and gently on the other's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. His antennas flickered for a moment and [M/N] turns to look at the human with glazed and blurry eyes. " Honey, I..-" What could he say? I'm sorry that your alien son was killed? Do you want to hug me but I might break you if I squeeze too much? Do you want coffee? He didn't want to say the wrong thing and face [M/N]'s fury and lay eggs in his ribcage. _Can he even produced eggs?_  
  


" He killed him, Mateo." [M/N] breaths out, he hugged Zim's PAK tighter to his chest and blinked his eyes a couple times and took a deep breath. He felt like he couldn't breath, like an animal was sitting on his chest. " That blasted Red, I knew he would've pulled a cowardice act like this! DID I KNOW?! NO! But I knew he was pushing the edge of trying to mate me, he wanted me to himself and I just wanted to be loved because of myself!" [M/N] antennas pulled back a bit and raised, ignoring the tears that came down his cheeks and onto his robe. " Zim was in the way between him and me, unknowingly, and he paid the price because I was a child and denied Red." [M/N] sniffled a bit, ignoring his PAK as it told him not to cry in front of other species. He felt so emotional and wanted to ripe something out of anger. He wanted to do that, then he wanted to hug Zim's lukewarm PAK and never let go. If this was the life he was granted now, to be free, than he would rip his own PAK off his back.  
  


" Honey," Mateo whispered before gently taking [M/N] bare claw hands in his gloved ones, he moved his thumb over the knuckles and [M/N] looked to him. _He looked like a hurt animal, someone that is just some sense of stability, _" How can I help you? How..." _How can I even help you? Do I make a robot and put that machine on it? Is that how your kind works?_His eyes wondered to the tiny machine against his chest and noticed it was the small tech book-bag that Zim always had on, a light bulb coming to his mind especially when he saw a much large book bag attached to [M/N]'s. " May I see him?" Mateo whispered as [M/N] gulped a bit before slowly showing Mateo the small PAK, and the scientist gently takes the electronic pack, looking over it. He could feel how hot it was thanks to his sensation sensors, it felt so warm and so alive, there was three holes on the other side and Mateo's mind began thinking for a possible way on how to fix this situation. 

" Irkens are their PAK's." Dib spoken up as he moved sitting beside [M/N], he looked to his dad with a frown. " Their brain function, their personality and their whole bodies depend on these PAK's. You take them off for a few minutes, then at least and they'll die." 

" And their bodies?" Mateo asked his son, still looking at the PAK with amazement though the only bad thing in this decision would be the ten minute doom part. " What purpose do they need if everything is decided and programmed into this PAK?" 

" We need bodies just as you humans need hearts, lungs and eyes. The PAK's are our functions, they give us orders, essentials and equipment we need for our job." [M/N] said, looking to Mateo, antennas flickering forwards, gently tapping onto Mateo's head a bit, Mateo almost chuckled at the sensation of the gentle taps from [M/N] antennas. " Without the PAK, there won't be an Irken."

" If it hold's your personality and profession, then why not skip the body all together?" Mateo asked, as he looked down at the pink PAK in his hands, thumb lightly rubbed over the bottom pink light. " Just build a full robotic body, without the need for a body that can be easily disposed of."

" Allmighty Tallest Helio thought of that and the Control Brains beheaded him." [M/N] said, as his antennas went low once more and closed his bright yellow eyes. " He was a Tallest before Miyuki, Spork or myself. Bodies are easy for us anyway, DNA is stored in the Smeet faculty, we reuse the code and make a new Smeet out of the DNA of the previous Irken that had passed away or was older." 

" That's it!" Mateo suddenly cried out as an idea finally pop up, " DNA, yours to be exact, do you know who was Zim's original holder?" [M/N] shakes his head a bit and Mateo stood up and [M/N] did as well. " That's perfect, since you clearly cannot leave for more DNA that was Zim's and his body cells had probably died off thanks to decomposition, we can take a blood sample, a piece of skin and reshape it in my lab."

" What are you saying, Dad?" Dib asked, looking at his father who grins down at him, eyes twinkling as the idea kept running in his head. 

" I'm saying, we can bring back Zim by using some of [M/N]'s DNA, re-hooked the PAK into the lifeless body and if everything is successful, then [M/N] and Zim would be actual father and Son!" [M/N]'s antennas shoots upwards in the air, as Dib's spine felt a chill go down as his dad talked like that, like he did this before. _Dad wouldn't clone you, stop thinking and poking into things that clearly wasn't meant for you to think about!_

" Do you think you could do that?" [M/N] asked, tapping his claws together nervously, their bodies and tech were very enhanced then anything Mateo could make, but if Dib could hack into their base security over and over. Though, the doubt in his mind was gnawing at him badly, " I don't want him deleted if you were to mess up."

" [M/N]," Mateo soothed and [M/N]'s cheeks tinge a bit of pinkish-purple hue at the tone of his voice. " You can trust me on this, this isn't some school project that, this is life, I've done so successfully five times and will do so the six." Mateo soothed and moved, holding the PAK in his arm and leans down, pulling his cowl down a tiny bit and gently kissed [M/N]'s cold cheek. A loud chirp came from [M/N]'s lips, his antennas went up high as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

" What was that?" Dib and Mateo asked, Dib gently tugging on [M/N]'s tallest robe, [M/N] shakes his head. " Nothing, go fix Zim!" [M/N] whines and Mateo shoots [M/N] another smile before leaving down to the lab below the Membrane household. He could only trust in him now. [M/N] sits down and fixed his robe as Dib moved to sit beside the Irken, looking down at his red shoes. [M/N] moved his claw and gently pets Dib's hair, feeling the cowlick brush his fingers and looked at him, " What's wrong, Dib-pumpkin?" 

" Nothing, it just that, when Dad talked about cloning and how he worked on it, and it worked five times," Dib grips his own pants leg, as he thought over it. " I just wondered, what if I'm one of those clones, like the reason he gets fustrated with me not liking science is because I was SUPPOSE to like science because he did." Dib said, looking at his hand, " Then Gaz, she has a mom, Paulene, so she can't be a clone, she's actually dad's and someone else. He doesn't expect her to like science like he expects me, she gets to be someone and something else but he expects me to follow after him because maybe, I am his clone. The next figure for science like he is."

" Dib-Pumpkin," [M/N] said, looking down at the human-smeet and moved to gently pat his head more, antennas gently wiggling and gently tapping down on the human's head. " I'm sure your dad has done many experiments, I know some of Irken's finest did so with their own DNA for cloning purposes but to create more great Irkens." [M/N] said as he looked down at the human child who blinked up at him. " If you are a clone of him, you are part of his greatness, you were made to be like him, perhaps, but you turn out perfect just the way you are. You may not like science as he does, but you have so much determination and love for the paranormal." [M/N] removed his hand off Dib's head and antennas still lightly tapping Dib's head and forehead, scenting him a bit. Out of maternal instinct downloaded into his PAK, scenting something close to his lost smeet would calm him down.

" That, I'm proud how passionate you are about the subject," [M/N] smiled down once more before hearing a throat being cleared from the doorway and looked over seeing Mateo. 

" I need your DNA, I hooked the PAK to my machine and it's keeping Zim at bay." Mateo said, " His PAK is very compatible with my machines, but I need a few samples with your DNA and blood, then I can construct a body for Zim." [M/N] stands up and Dib watched him go, that did sooth his doubts if he was a clone, but he was still asking himself,_ am I a clone?_

" Could you keep the hue of his eyes, Pink?" [M/N] asked as he went down the stairs, his boots clacking on the white floor of the lab. He saw the PAK on the wall, charging up with the two tubes attached to it, the pink parts now a lovely light pink and soft clicks coming from it. " I adore his eyes as that color." 

" Hm, I think I can, but don't be upset when I can't," Mateo said, as he looked of the panel in front of him, pressing and dragging his fingers up. " I heard most of what you said," [M/N] sits on the stool by the little grey tray with a needle scanner. [M/N] sighs, as he get's ready to be lectured once more about approving Dib's insane babbling about the paranormal.

"And you disapprove of it," [M/N] said, as his antennas went down as he watched the human walked towards him, and [M/N] pulled the long sleeve of the robe up to show his arm. 

" I do, yes," Mateo said as he rubbed the white pad of alcohol on the arm of his boyfriend and gently takes the scanner and needle, scanning over the patch of the arm getting the DNA source and looked to [M/N], " This is going to hurt for a second, just hold still." [M/N] grimaced a bit, antennas twitching when the needle sinks into his arm. "..But I'm happy that you tried to speak on my behalf, making Dib feel secure about himself and his obsessions', now that he was telling the truth, I may be more open to his discoveries and this..Para-science nonsense. I just never expect that my first boyfriend would be an alien, out passed our stars." [M/N] watched the needle pull out and a white Band-Aid over his arm.

" I never wanted you to find out like this," [M/N] said as he watched his blood be put into a tube in the machine of a holding chamber, the liquid is mixed in with the water, watching it slowly clump into a body slowly. " I wanted to show you when I was ready to reveal myself, not only was I putting myself out there to be seen, but I was putting Zim as well."

" I understand." Mateo said, as he looked at the green body, as it grows into a small clump of green flesh and two tiny antennas poking out on the head, tiny ones and [M/N]'s DNA mixed nicely together with the solution he made years ago. " What are you going to do now?"

" What do you mean?" [M/N] asked, keeping his gaze on the lump of cells creating and making the body of his smeet. 

" I assume, you are going to go into hiding or leave for a while so you two could make a plan, assuming you didn't kill whatever killed Zim." Mateo said, watching [M/N]'s antennas flicker a bit as he talked like he was listening. "...What's going to happen."

[M/N] stared at the tube, gently placing his hand against it and felt the tiny movements of the cells and a small growing body of the smeet floats within the water. "..I don't know, I can't just leave everything here in a day and leave the galaxy, I..think I need time to think and rest, recharge." He said, as he turns his head to look at the human who he grown fawn on. " I won't do anything without telling you, if you fear that I might abandoned you at night."

" I'm not, I mean-" Mateo's cheeks heated as [M/N] said that, like he read his mind. " I just don't want you two to be hurt or lost, worst, d-"

" Dead." [M/N] whispered, " I can assure you, this won't happen again, I just need rest and donuts."

" Those are the exact opposite of each other."

" My people eat sweets, snacks, and carbs. Usually, something sweet brightens my day." [M/N] said, antennas flickering behind him a bit. Mateo nods his head, making a mental note of that before looking at the tube and moved, gently placing his gloved hand on his shoulder and the Irken turns to the human with a quirked antenna a bit, " You should stay over for a while, until Zim's body is complete."

" How long does it take for a body to grow in your tubes?"

" A month or two," [M/N] nods agreeing and shrug the hand off, Mateo felt hurt for a brief second until [M/N] moved pressing himself closer, wrapping his green arms around Mateo's mid-section and squeezed a bit, antennas resumed the tapping on his forehead. Mateo stared at [m/N] who buries his head into the croak of his neck, nuzzling a bit and inhales Mateo's sent. _Oil, iron and a hint of human clothes cleaner_. It was weird but [M/N] found it very unique. Mateo's heart beats harshly into his chest as [M/N] did this gesture and slowly moved hugging [M/N]'s waist, feeling how cold it was a bit but the alien robe covered most of his skin. " Honey?"

" Mateo, nothing could express how much I appreciate this, no single species has ever shown me such kindness but Zim and your children," [M/N] whispered, his long antennas wrapped around Mateo's large cowlick and held it together. " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

Mateo didn't reply but moved, pressing himself closer into [M/N], he closed his eyes and sighs softly, blissfully as he kept hugging his boyfriend. This didn't change much really, other than the fact his boyfriend was an alien from outter space with a whole race of creatures, as Dib said, was sent to invade Earth. At the moment, that didn't matter, no, what mattered was the fact was [M/N] was alive and soon, Zim will be too but then the matter of what happened and their next plan was. Mateo just hoped he was apart of that plan.

He didn't have any strength to lose someone he loved again.


	31. CHAPTER 25

What is life?

Zim couldn't exactly remember the Irken that he was made from, nor does his PAK recall the DNA either. He had one function at the time of his birth, it was to serve The Almighty Tallest. Obey, serve, listen, to The Almighty Tallest. Nothing more or nothing less. He was programmed to be an Invader, it was in his bones. Yes, he had a high intellect with some issues with blowing up things for fun and sport, but knew the Control Brains were wrong when they made him a scientist on Irk. 

He built so many things with the first word starting with Doom- It had to be wrong. He didn't want to find a way for Irken's to evolve more, create a way to stop pink pimples, or make a better version of the Voot Cruiser. No way, he wanted to go out there and destroy! Zim wanted to breath the air and break a few bones of another species. Was that too hard to ask?

Fate had other plans when [M/N] had pulled some strings, and make small talk with the Control Brains. Zim was able to switch his career...though it was almost denied after his blob of energy ate Almighty Tallest Miyuki. That never stopped Zim, no way, he kept on going to make this Tallest happy-

To make [M/N] happy, it was never about Red and Purple, no way. It was always to please the one who raised him, the one that welcomed him back with a smile.

No, that can't be it. Zim happily served under the Empire, his home planet Irk. Under all his leaders, Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple, And Almighty Tallest [M/N-

They never appreciated Zim, they made fun of Zim and make him feel worthless. They made my [M/N]'s existence a joke, he's kindness is something not to be taken lightly and best not to anger him. They touched me and now-

Impossible.

Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest [M/N] were made for each other. Red being the more leadership type, one of the best Tallest after Miyuki. [M/N] being the more thoughtful leader, ruling with a gentle hand. One of the sweetest Leaders in Irk history.

No. Zim has seen it in his eyes, Red is barely at [M/N]'s Level. Mateo is the one who can match [M/N]'s Level in every way. His knowledge, his comedy, his obvious but gentle spirit of wonder. It matches his Almighty Tallest. They are different species, like the human's stupid romance, Romeo and Juliet that Ms.Bitters made them read.

Why are all these thoughts happening in Zim's brain? These new thoughts? They never entered my mind before. They liter it with ideas of that [M/N] is to be mated with a human. It repulses me at the thought of Mateo laying a hand on his green skin.

That's how it should be. My Tallest loves that human, not as much as me but enough. Enough to love a human like him. That's how it should be, even if Mateo is a human freak.

" Zim? Zim?" I head, I could feel my antennas bounced as my name was called. It sounded like my Tallest.

" What are you doing, love?" Another male voice, Zim knew of the voice, Mateo. [M/N]'s human mate.

" The book said to talk to your children while they are submerge under the liquid." [M/N] answered, and I moved my claws around but they felt stiffed and same goes to my toes. It felt like Zim was in jelly and unable to move an inch because of it. Why is Zim in jelly?

" Dear, that's when you're pregnant with the child, in your womb though..I don't know if your species have that.." Mateo corrected and [M/N] gasped, "oh"

" Yeah, [M/N], I probably should've explained it better.." I contain the growl trying to escape my mouth. The Dib. " But maybe if you talk to him, maybe he will wake up or something." Dib-smell added as I growl more. Stupid big-head correcting my Tallest..

" Perhaps, it has been three weeks." Mateo said, I felt my antennas go higher, despite the jelly holding everything of me together. " I saw that."

" Saw what?"

" His antennas, they tried to go up but the jelly solution keeps everything stiff so the cells could mold together." Mateo goes on to explain about me, me...

Zim.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There, you can see twitches of his antennas, even when the full body is submerge." Mateo said, pointing to Zim's antennas that were still but if you stared hard, they twitched. [M/N] pressed himself against the glass, eyes staring at the body. His body warming at the thought of his smeet breathing, moving, after a few weeks." Amazing, this is magnificent! His PAK is working perfectly, the blockers disabled and now his body is working, we just wait for full movement."

" Then he'll be perfectly working again, right?" [M/N] asked hopefully.

" Physically yes, but when he was killed, his mind will be-" there was a large bang and hurried footsteps around upstairs, catching both adults attention.

" Dad?! I sort of caught the couch on fire with my science project!" Dib's panicked voice called down to them. Mateo sighs before shaking his head, just as the smell of couch came to their senses.

" At least it's a science project." Mateo said, as he hurried up the stairs with a slam of the door behind him. [M/N] heard his steps before nothing, [M/N] pressed his claw at the glass. His antennas lightly tapping on the glass tube, trying to touch Zim and scent him up as his own out of natural protection. [M/N] frowns a bit, " Zim, my smeet, please wake up."

[M/N] pressed his forehead against tube, the light tapping of his antennas against the tube once more but stops when the sound wasn't replied. His antennas went down, before moving to the stairs when he smelled the fire. Sighing, he slowly left his space before stopping when there was tiny tapping. It vibrated his antennas.

“ Zim?” He whispered, moving to the tube, his antennas vibrating and tapping against the tube. He could see Zim’s antennas tapping back, then there was loud ringing. [M/N] whines as he held the ends of his antennas, the ringing getting louder with the red light flashing in the background.

“ TUBE OPEN, TUBE OPEN, CREATION AT FULL STATE!”

The tube opens at the bottom, the liquid coming out at the bottom of the tube. [M/N] moved back as the liquid cleared on the floor, Zim’s body then slides out onto a hover cart that popped up from the floor. [M/N] watched the cart moved towards the hanging PAK. The robotic cords holding it pulled the body up, and the PAK hooked up into the body. Soon, one cord was plugged into Zim’s PAK.

“ REACTIVATING.”

The room shines with the light of electricity through the green body, [M/N]’s eyes lit up as the pink and sliver machine was working the new body.

“ REACTIVATING.”

The PAK tried again with waking up it’s body, the green body jerks once more with the shock but it went flat once more on the sliver hover tray. [M/N] stared down at the body and it jerks once more.

“ REACTIVATING.”

The PAK stops after the third time and [M/N] saw the soft movements at the chest, he moved over quickly and pressed his hand to the PAK. It was warm, vibrating and the pink hue lights came on. That had to be a good sign.

“ Zim?” He whispered, moving down, his antennas lightly tapping over the Irken Invader. Trying to wake him up, but then soft hands grasped his antennas. [M/N]’s antennas slowly twist around Zim’s hands and a loud purr came from the Tallest throat. “ Zim!” Zim’s eye’s fluttered opened and [M/N]’s eyes watered a bit, staring back at him was Zim.

With one pink eye and one yellow.


	32. CHAPTER 26

Being a few years older than Red and Purple had it's advantages, [M/N] had many things then they do. He knew more things than they did about the Massive, their planet but most of all their law. Laws that had been buried down deep in the depths of Irk. Information that Red and Purple ignored, Miyuki and Spork turned a blind eye too, Helio bluntly ignored as Tallest Dream wrote the law at the time. [M/N] was put to remember things on Irk, to care, to teach, and to give others purpose on Irk. That was his job as Tallest, and [M/N] was going to bring human-hell with him. The first thing was locating the massive while on Earth. Flying there wasn't an option, it was too far from the planet, so teleporting there while using Mateo's lab. Once there, [M/N] would be fully prepared to do what he needed to do.

" MY TALLEST!" One of the drivers of the massive exclaimed, catching both of the Tallest's attention. " There has been activity on the teleporting deck, I've tried to message them but all the reply was quiet."

"Eh, who cares?" Almighty Tallest Purple said, grasping the donuts with his claws, biting and chewing on the treat, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he talked. " Maybe it's Invader Jim, bringing us those good donuts."

"Whatever it is, it's annoying me." Almighty Tallest said, crossing his arms, glaring at the map that showed on the large screen.

" Stop poutingggg." Purple whines, turning to his Co-Tallest, smiling at him, " We should be celebrating, you killed Zim! It's like a miracle happened, finally something fulfilling you did."

" But I didn't get [M/N]. He's still down there." Red huffed, narrowing his eyes as Purple shrugs, throwing the bagged Donuts into his mouth. "You're a pig."

"And you're single."

The doors opened, the guards standing next to them looked over, their eyes widen a bit before bowing down, their antennas matching their posture, when they bowed, that caught the attention of the workers, who in turn bowed as well. Even table-slave, Boo, bowed, despite almost falling over due to the weight of the table strapped to his head. Purple noticed the behavior and turns, screaming in shock when he saw [M/N] standing there, and one of the control brains hovering above him with tendrils sprouting out of its form.

"What is it now?" Red said, moving his gaze behind him to see [M/N], Zim in his arms barely, the little bugger was a bit taller in them, heavy it seemed then to the Control Brain behind them. "What's the meaning of this?" He snapped, hovering slowly towards them, stopping a few feet away.

"The meaning of snitching." [M/N] said, putting Zim down and to Red's horror, he saw how tall Zim got, he was such a little thing but now he grew two inches more, he could see. "I got in contact with the affairs Control Brain, and let him see through my PAK about your transcription. How you took care of my Smeet and the other things you presented on my planet."

[M/N] looked at the Control Brain, who slowly unlocked and pushed out its spiderlike legs, almost like the PAKs. It lands on the floor with a loud thump, it slowly inched towards Red who shakes at the intimidating figure, once it was close, it's red eye glared down at Red. 

"Almighty Tallest Red," The Control Brain started, it's a voice deep and very freighting. " You've begged and slobbered about having Almighty Tallest's [M/N]'s hand in marriage but you've forgotten how you must someone in a higher ranking of yourself. [M/N] has been alive longer than you've been able to breathe, but when you go after your superior's Smeet, that's where we draw the line. You've murder Invader Zim, he may not be the best smeet out there but he is of blood and DNA of Almighty Tallest [M/N]."

"No! That's wrong, Zim doesn't have the blood and DNA of [M/N]. We don't know who is his DNA owner is! It's corrupted!" Red said as the control brain simply plugged the tendril into a slot and the screen loads up, showing Zim's name and [M/N]'s name with their DNA matching together. "It's a trick!"

"It's not!" [M/N] snapped, his antennas lowered as a growl came from his throat, stepping up towards Red. "You killed Zim and my mate brought him back, Zim was almost gone until we used my DNA skin and blood, circuits to rebuild Zim a new body. So many days, I wanted to cuddle my son, but I waited, Now he's back and-"

"He's royalty." The control brain finished, as the picture of Zim on the screen had a crown on his head. There were some hushed whispers but they were ignored. "Zim is a direct descendant from [M/N], meaning that Zim is the first-ever Prince of Irk, by birth right."

"ZIM IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF EVERYTHING!" Zim finally screeched, laughing as he saw the appalled faces of his new servants. 

"You can't be serious! Zim!? Who put IRK in darkness for several years? Who destroyed half of the planet? A defect?!" Red snarls, as the control brain smashed it's sharp leg next to Red's body, coming closer as it caused Red to back up.

"Hold your wormy appendage, Zim is by birth you're prince, among the changes, [M/N] is the rightful Tallest of Irk, outranking you and the purple fool." Purple spat up the donut he was eating and stared wide eye at their leader. " He's making the orders, and whatever he decides will meet your fate."

"Meet...our fate?" Red mutters, as his eyes went wide and antennas went low a bit, as the situation hits him finally. "Control Brai-"

"What would you like to do with them, Almighty Tallest [M/N]?" The control brain asked as it ejected it's tendril out from the screen and waited.

Zim tugged at [M/N]'s robe, wringing his gloved hands with the fabric. His yellow and pink eyes staring at the three of them, wondering what his dad was thinking, sensing some nervousness in his body, tense even. "Father?"

"I want to reduce the actions that Tallest before me have done, and Tallest with me." [M/N] said, lifting Zim up and held him against his hip, walking toward the control brain. "I want to reduce the controls that the Tallest have, and I rather have them treated like leaders rather than kings in the laps of luxary. I want them to be figures, not controllers, everything it run by me or a control brain at the station."

"Consider it done."

"I also want to remain on Earth, for the time being, to spend more time, figuring out a culture that might be like ours, maybe even secure Irk's leadership among enemies. My mate is a very smart man and I would like to spend my life with him." [M/N] said, " Plus it would be a nice place to raise Irk's first Prince."

"Accepted with conditions of reproducing of more Smeets between your mate and yourself. I can enable reproduction when you are locked in marriage." The control brain said as Zim yanked at his robes a bit. 

"Zim doesn't care for smeets, as long as they fear and worship me." Zim said as [M/N] chuckled as he tapped his antennas on Zim's head a bit, making Zim purr a bit at the action and smelling his Tallest's scent. 

"Zim, be nice, but I accept those conditions." [M/N] said as the control brain, locked it's tendrils into Purple and Red's PAKS, which caused them to shriek a bit but soon went still when their official status has been changed as the control brain reads over their newest duties.

[M/n] hummed as he began heading to the doors, the guards bowing as Zim crackles. 

"Finally! Zim has earn the title he deserved, no longer an Invader but a Prince-Invader!" Zim said as [M/N] laughs, almost sounding like the tiny Irken. 

"You're my own little prince!" [M/N] cooed, rubbing his chin against Zim's, happy that this went better and gotten approval from one of the brains to remain on Earth. 

"CEASE YOUR RUBBING! You're embarrassing the Prince!" Zim demanded as the elevator goes to the transporter level.


	33. CHAPTER 27

**10 years later**

" Okay! That's it!"

[M/N] smiles as he placed the last box of Dib's things on the kitchen counter. Dib moved out to his own small apartment, he will be attending Professor Membrane University for Nature Science but for the main purpose to visit planets with Zim and scoop out the other alien beings. Zim will also be attending the university since the Irken had become bored of both his princely duties and being cooked up at the home. He would be studying language, one of the little to none arts at the college. He could get his PAK to understand and used the language for human conversation, but it was that or biology, but everyone knew Zim would push past the limits set.

" Zim doesn't like the paint," Zim commented, placing the many boxes down on the floor, standing up, antennas poking out from under the wig, they were moving, touching the wall then the boxes on the counter. " I want the color purple."

" They are Purple, Zim." Dib groans as He hangs up his jacket on the hook on the door. "Your eyesight is tinted pink, you wouldn't know the differences either." Dib had grown to the same height as his father, his hair filled out more and his own trademark cowlick almost touched the floor now. He didn't wear the clothes [M/N] adored, but dark jeans, black boots with a yellow shirt with Mothman on the front of it, circular glasses, and two piercings in both ears. Not to forget his black jacket, which almost touched the ground with the cowlick. He had grown into a fine young man, still had his quirks but wasn't as bad, not with Zim keeping him on track. They kept fighting but not as much as enemies but as friends, with a fight, that gets violent once in a while.

" I don't care if I can't see it, but I know this isn't purple! It's dark blue, Purples dirty slut cousin." Zim said, waving his arms around as Dib glared at him a bit. [M/N] flicks Zim's cheek, making the Prince hiss. " Don't flick Zim's cheek!"

" Don't cuss in front of your siblings." [M/N] chided as a box was pushed inside. Zim grumbled, as there were two grunts, [M/N] looked at it, smiling a bit. His antennas perking in the air, as he watched the box move forwards. Zim huffed when the attention was off himself, his gaze lowered to the ground as two smeets pop out from behind it. 

"Papa, why'd you leave the box for us? This was too heavy." The male whines, his antennas poking through the disguise, making his [H/C] hair go in and out. 

"Stop being a baby, I had it under control until you wanted to help!" The other boy hissed, his black-haired disguise hiding him well unlike the other. They both looked like Mateo, having some features of [M/N] in their hologram disguises. Some thought they did some surrogate thing but [M/N] actually birthed them, from their eggs, the whole ordeal was not good at all, it actually made the leader prissy during the whole thing. 

"Hey, stop fighting-"

"STOP FIGHTING YOU LITTLE ACCIDENTS!" Zim roars and it caused the whining one to cry, his antennas hanging low. Dib smacked the back of Zim's head, and moved forwards, lifting up the ten-year-old. " What? I told them to stop fighting."

"You don't yell at a ten-year-old, Space-bug." Dib huffed as Zim growls, yelping when the other male child started kicking Zim's leg, even going far to biting down. Zim tries to shake him off but that only made Valentino bite down harder, Zim squeals in pain, trying to yank him off but [M/N] shook his head in amazement. He walked over, lifting Valentino off his leg. 

" You vile little thing!" Zim hissed, bending down to rub his wound, " Thank the Tallest that I won't be seeing you anymore."

"The feelings mutual, big bug freak!" Valentino snapped, and both let out chirps before [M/N] lets out the largest chirp, they stopped. " Papa, can we go? We dropped them here at this hovel, now let's goooooo."

"Geez, thanks Valentino, you have a way with words," Dib said sarcastically before offering Miles to [M/N], who picks him up with ease. " But yeah, Dad's probably home, dealing with Cam too. The house must be a mess." Cam was the triplet's only sister. She took more of Mateo's looks, minus his skin. She reminded [M/N] a bit of Zim as a Smeet, but she didn't start fires, she started bombs. Glitter bombs, but still very powerful. 

" Yeah, but you boys better be coming home for Sunday night dinner." [M/N] said as he balanced the two children in his arms with a smile. 

" Wouldn't miss it for anything," Dib said, as Zim huffed. 

" If I must."

"Zim, be nice, you-" [M/N] tunes out the argument as he began walking out of their nice home, unlike the hovel that Valentino said. He began walking down the stairs, making sure not to trip as he enters the mini-ship, or well, mini-van that most humans called it now. Once it was up and running, also strapping the kids into their seats, [M/N] was off with a smile. He turns the music up when Miles meekly requested it. 

[M/N] smiled a bit as he nods his head to the music, driving towards their home. His eyes drifted to the two children sitting behind him, both nodding their heads to the music. Their disguises off finally after a long day. They both had Irken green skin, purple teeth, and two long antennas, They had five fingers and five toes. One difference between them was that Valentino didn't have hair and Miles did. Their eyes were both honey-yellow, like his and Mateo's eyes mixed together. They were perfect, in his eyes, they were.

Even though in reality, Miles was a cry baby, but cute. Valentino could be an angel in one moment then a feral child in the next. Cam was just as smart as her brothers but very destructive by nature. 

Once they were at their home, the door opens to reveal Gaz in her glory, playing the GS-13 in her hands. " Hey, Dad." She greets [M/N] as the kids rushed passed her legs, " Cam made another glitter bomb."

"Did it explode on your father?" [M/N] asked, as she nods her head. She had grown as well, her hair went to her shoulders, still holding her dinosaur shaped hairstyle. She wore a tight black dress that went down to her thighs and dark purple leggings hiding the rest. She wore her bean over her head as well, with matching black boots, nothing really changed. Though, she was a video game designer and tester.

" Yep, and he's currently trying to clean the kitchen." Gaz said, moving down the stairs, " Later."

"Later my poisonous spider." [M/N] called as she hurried past, obviously embarrassed about the name in front of neighbors. He chuckled before walking in, seeing Cam sitting on the couch, grumbling about her bomb going off. 

He walked past her, entering the kitchen with a hum. He wasn't mad about the bomb, seeing his husband covered in blue glitter. He was using the mop to try and clean it. 

"Dios mío, ¿cómo diablos se volvió brillante en la luz?" Mateo mutters as he tried cleaning it before gasping when arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his smaller husband.

"You look beautiful." [M/N] teased as Mateo grumbled a bit, "I'm joking, my mate. Go shower, I'll clean this up." 

"But it's my mess with Cam." He said, putting the mop down, moving backwards and the goo was over [M/N]. " And it's all over you."

"Not my first time being covered in goo~" [M/n] teased as the older man gasped, his cheeks turning red, [M/N[ could tell how red he was from the tip of his ears. "I'm kidding~"

"But still, the children could hear you and-"

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE DEFECTIVE SLUT!"

"STOP WATCHING STUPID MY LITTLE PONY!"

The two adults sigh at their triplets fighting, mostly Cam and Valentino. They turn to each other and [M/N]'s disguise came off, and his antennas lightly scenting over Mateo by instinct. A smile coming to his lips as he stared up at his mate. 

"I'll go handle the kids, you go clean up. I'm sure the house will clean on its own." [M/N] said, yanking down Mateo's collar and pressed a soft kiss against the other's lips, Mateo hummed, and wrapped his arms around his husband. He was trying not to crush him but pulled back when another screech was heard. 

"DADDYS EATING PAPA!"

"WHAT?!?"

"KILL DADDY!"


End file.
